


My Bodyguard

by DJ_BMP_123



Category: Pitch Perfect (Movies)
Genre: AU, Agent Beale, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Aubrey and Emily are just there for the ride, Badass Chloe Beale, Beca is a brat, Eventual Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, F/F, Fluff and Humor, Idiots in Love, Jessica and Ashley gets a bigger role, Oblivious Beca Mitchell, Should be a tag, Stacie is a pain in the ass
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-15
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:41:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 15
Words: 47,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25914532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DJ_BMP_123/pseuds/DJ_BMP_123
Summary: Beca Mitchell and her cousins, Emily Mitchell Junk,  Anastasia (Stacie) Mitchell Conrad and her girlfriend Aubrey Posen have been receiving a lot of death threats lately. Will Agent Beale and her crew manage to save the Mitchell cousins? Will love bloom between Beca and Chloe? What other adventures are in for the crew? Read to find out.P.S. This story is not mine, this is originally a Jerrie Fanfiction, I converted it to Bechloe, all credits go to FanFicWriter08 (go check her out and the original story on wattpad)
Relationships: Ashley Jones/Jessica Smith, Chloe Beale & Beca Mitchell, Chloe Beale/Beca Mitchell, Stacie Conrad & Aubrey Posen, Stacie Conrad/Aubrey Posen
Comments: 13
Kudos: 40





	1. Chapter 1

Beca’s POV

I’m driving my car on our way back to the mansion while Agent C.M is following us from behind. Emily is sitting quietly on the passenger seat in front of me. I really can’t believe what happened a while ago, some men chased us and even asked us about a disc. I look at Emily and she looks back at me.

“Do you have any idea what kind of disc they are looking for?” I asked her while keeping my eyes on the road then to Emily.

“That’s what I’m going to ask you. I thought they are after our properties so what’s with the disc?” I shrug my shoulder at her then look at my side mirror again.

“Maybe they mistook you for someone, Bec…” I raised an eyebrow at my cousin, how could she think of that?

“They called me Miss Mitchell if you didn’t hear that.”

“I know but you’re not the only Mitchell around here…” I turn to my left and almost at the mansion, I’m thinking if this bodyguard of ours already called my father.

“Do you think Dad already knows?” I asked Emily, she sighs and look outside the window.

“Maybe yes, maybe not. I told you to wait for her but you’re not listening to me!”

“So you’re blaming me on this one? It’s her fault anyway,” I answered and stop the car on the side of the road, I saw Agent Beale stops too and walks out of our car, she knocks on the window while I rolled it down.

“Any problem babe?” she asked me. I scrunched my nose at the term of endearment.

“I’m not your babe, I have a name and it’s Miss Mitchell to you.” she smirked at me, then cleared her throat before repeating what she said.

“Is there a problem MISS MITCHELL?” she asked again emphasizing the “Miss Mitchell”

“We’re just wondering if you already called Uncle Warren and told him what happened.” Emily asked, first this tall, cocky redhead bodyguard of ours looks at my cousin then at me.

“I haven’t called him yet, I don’t know what I’ll tell him but maybe Mr. Anderson already informed him that you guys went out without me.” I open my mouth to say something but she cuts me off.

“And this is your fault Miss Mitchell.”

“My fault?! How come is it my fault?!” While pointing at myself with a big shock at my face.

“See? Told you it’s your fault,” I heard Emily said and I looked at her, she leans her back on her seat and smirked at me.

“This is your fault and not mine! If you just came back as soon as possible, we wouldn’t go out without you!” 

“Anyways, I need you to drive again and we’ll talk about this when we get to the mansion. She winks at me and starts to walk away from my car.

“That jerk! Who does she thinks she is, blaming me for what happened!” I said as I closed the window again, I heard my cousin’s giggles and I shot her a deadly glare. For the next minutes, me and Emily had been quiet until we reached the mansion. I saw Mr. Anderson waiting fr us and by the look on her face he already told Dad. That’s when the reality sets in.

I’m so fucking dead! First some men chased us and now my Dad knows we went out without our bodyguard. We walked towards the library where my Dad is waiting, Beale is walking ahead of us and keeps on looking over her shoulder with a smirk on her face.

“Remind me to remove that stupid smirk on her face.” I whispered to Emily who just laughed at me.

“If you could do it. I saw you blushing a while ago when she called you babe.”

“I did not! My window was open and you know how cold it is at this time of night!” I can’t look straight at her because she was right! Man! I hate when she calls me babe but I can feel something different in my tummy when she said that and every time she smiles at me. 

“We’re here.” I heard her voice, she’s standing in front of the door and was about to get in when I stopped her.

“Don’t you dare say what happened to us a while ago, Agent CM or else,” I warned her and pointed my index finger at her, she crossed her arms to her chest then slowly walks to where I am standing, I look at Emily and she’s watching us carefully. 

“Or else what, Miss Mitchell?” she asked me, her face is too damn close and our lips almost touch, I look at her lips then to her eyes back to her lips again.

I wonder how soft her lips are. Oh shut up Beca! She’s your bodyguard for Pete’s sake!

Chloe’s POV

I am standing in front of Beca asking asking her what she’ll do if ever I tell her father what happened to us. Honestly speaking, I love teasing this girl. She acts brave and tough in front of me but I can tell in her eyes that’s she’s scared.

“Miss Mitchell,” I called her when I saw her staring at my lips, I smiled widely and looked at Emily who slapped her cousin’s shoulder.

“Ow! Dude what was that for?” Beca asked her and slaps her back.

“You’ve been staring at Agent CM’s lips and that’s rude Becs!” I can see Beca’s face starts to turn red as a tomato.

“I’m not staring at her lips! Why would I do that?!” She looks at me.

“She’s telling the truth sunshine, you’ve been staring for let’s say, a minute or two.” I smirked even more when I saw her blushing even further.

“I said I’m not! You liar!” If looks could kill, I’ll be dead by now, those deadly looks she’s giving me plus the way she blushes, is so adorable.

“I’ve witnessed baby, your cousin saw it too,” She looks at Emily who is laughing her ass of, but stops when Beca nudges her elbow at her.

“I have no reason to do that! There’s nothing special about your lips!”

“But she has kissable lips Beca.” I saw her loo at my lips again and bite her lower lip, now it’s my turn to stare at those lovely lips.

“Well, yeah, she has but it doesn’t mean I’m staring at her like I want to kiss her and -” She stops when she realized what she just said.

“Fuck! What am I saying?!” She said as she pushed me a little and walks towards the door and opens it.

“Don’t worry love, I won’t tell anyone how you stare a t mine. You’re secret is safe with me.”

“Shut up!” She yelled, she went inside and slams the door in front of our faces. I turned to look at Emily who is now crying because of laughing so much.

“Is she always like that?” I asked her as I motion for her to get inside the library, she nods.

“Well it depends, is she doesn’t like the person she will act that way.” She said, I stop on my tracks and grab her arm.

“So you mean she doesn’t like me?” Emily smiles at me as she place her other hand on the door knob.

“Nope, I think my cousin likes you, as in like, like you. You know what I mean.” She answered and went inside. I giggled and followed her behind; I close the door and looked at Beca who is still giving me some deadly look.

As expected, Mr. Mitchell wasn’t happy at his daughter and niece but Chloe didn’t tell him what really happened. She explained that a man tried to steal Beca’s purse and they went after him. She doesn’t want to lie but she thought that Beca and Emily will listen after what happened to them.

“Here’s your room, Agent Beale, Beca’s room is on your right side while Emily’s is on your left. This used to be our living room but I thought you can use it while you are guarding them.” Mr. Mitchell said, the room is too big for three of them, there’s three doors leading to Beca and Emily’s room then on the hallway, so neither of them can sneak around while she’s sleeping. She has her own bathroom, fridge, television, and everything she needs while she’s there.

“Thank you sir and I’m really sorry for what happened, I promise you it won’t happen again.” Chloe answered ad Beca and Emily stood behind her.

“It’s okay; I know it’s not your fault. If only they waited for you, this would’ve not happen.” Warren looks at her daughter and niece.

“I want you guys to go to bed and no more sneaking out, especially, you Beca.” He points a finger to his daughter and Beca nodded.

“See you all in the morning, have a good night.” Mr Mitchell closes the door and Chloe turned around to face the two girls.

“Well you heard him, off to bed kids and no hocus pocus.” She said and looks at Beca who rolled her eyes and marched her way to her room.

“Good night Agent CM and thank you for saving us. We owe you one.” Emily said and gave her a hug.

“You can call me Chloe when we’re not outside and you’re welcome. I just hope your cousin won’t do that again. If you guys want to go out, just tell me okay?” Emily nodded and head towards her room. After Emily closed her door, Chloe starts to unpack, she fished out her phone and sent a message to her sister, Jessica. She puts her clothes inside a drawer, she also brought two guns, she placed one underneath her pillow while she hides the other one.

“Better do some rounds before I go to sleep.” She said to herself, she walked towards Emily’s room and knocks on her door.

“Yes?” Emily asked after she opened the door.

“I’m going to make some rounds around the hoyse, just letting you know just in case you need me.”

“Oh okay, be careful.”

“Will do, kid. Good night.” Emily closes the door again and Chloe turned off the light, then proceeded to go outside.

THE NEXT MORNING

Jessica and Ashley arrived at the mansion with Stacie and Aubrey, Anastasia Mitchell Conrad or Stacie for short, Beca’s cousin ran towards their room to see a redhead sitting on a bed.

“Oh hi, good morning!” Chloe said and smiled.

“Morning, you must be Beca and Emily’s bodyguard eh?” Stacie asked and walks towards her then Chloe saw another girl standing behind her.

“Totes! Agent Chloe Beale at your service.” Chloe extends her hand towards Stacie who gladly accpets it, she reapeats her action to the blonde girl.

“I’m Anastasia Mitchell Conrad, Stacie for short and this is my girlfriend Aubrey Posen.” The young couple smiles sweetly at each other when Emily’s door opened.

“Stacie! Aubrey!” Emily shouted and ran towards them, they grouped hug, which made Chloe laugh and look at Beca’s door.

“Don’t tell me Strawberry Shortcake is still sleeping?” Stacie asked Emily who just nods her head while placing her hand on Aubrey’s waist.

“You know how Beca loves her sleep honey.” Aubrey said then looked at Chloe.

“I hope the little midget is not giving you a hard time guarding her and Emily.”

“I don’t have a problem with Emily but with Beca, she’s getting on my nerves sometimes.” All of them laugh when they heard a knock on the door to see Jessica and Ashley standing there.

“Morning ladies.” Jessica said.

“Oh by the way, Emily I haven’t properly introduced you yo my sister and her girlfriend, Jessica and Ashley, this is Emily Mitchell Junk.”

“Nice to meet you both and good morning.” Emily greeted them and shakes both of their hands.

“Likewise Ms. Junk.” Ashley answered when she noticed Beca isn’t there. “Where is Beca?” She asked Chloe and the latter pointed at the door to her room.

“I think it’s time for us to wake Sleeping Beauty, excuse us ladies.” Stacie pulls Emily and Aubrey away from them, she opens the door and they went in. Chloe smiles at the two and told them to sit in the bed.

“So how’s your night?” Jessica asked and hugs a pillow, Ashley is sitting beside her while one arm is draped around Jessica’s waist,

“It went well but something happened last night.” Chloe said as she looks on Beca’s slightly open door.

“What happened? Is everything alright?” Chloe looks at the door that leads to the doorway before saying anything.

“Chloe.” Jessica calls her sister.

“Two men attacked Beca outside the bar then Emily followed her. I think Beca is oblivious to what’s happening around her while her cousin already noticed the two men but think they might be interested in them.” Chloe stops for a while and when she doesn’t hear any questions, she continues talking.

“I immediately followed them outside, I waited for a while before I let them know I was there. The man holding Beca’s arm asked for a disc.” Jessica has a confused look on her face.

“I don’t get it.” Jessica starts to speak again and looks at Chloe.

“Mr. Choi called me last night and gave me some new information about The Mitchell’s. He told me that a guy named Mr. Hans is trying to buy some properties the Mitchell’s own. Him being known as one of the infamous business man will do anything to have his ways.” Jessica explained, Chloe leaned on the couch and run her hand through her hair.

“Then what’s with the disc? I mean if he’s after their properties, he should be asking them about the deeds/title of their property, right?” Chloe asked the two.

“It doesn’t make sense at all, don’t you think?” But before anyone could answer, Beca’s door opens and Chloe saw Stacie running towards her and hid behind her.

“I’m going to kill you Stacie!!” They heard Beca yelling inside her room and soon afterwards chase Stacie outside only to find she’s hiding behind their bodyguard.

“Come here you brat!” Beca pointed at the leggy brunette.

“No! Why don’t you get me yourself?””

“I said come here! Don’t make me repeat what I said!” Beca then realized that Chloe is staring at her body with a sweet smile on her face.

“Morning babe! How’s your sleep?” Chloe asked her but BEca ignored her and stomped her feet again.

“Stacie!” she shouted again but her cousin has no intentions of leaving Chloe’s back.

“I said morning babe!’ Chloe repeated.

“I think she doesn’t hear you or she’s trying to ignore you.” Stacie answered.

“I heard you the first time! And will you please stop smiling like that!” Beca answered, Stacie then looks at Chloe’s face while looking at her cousin, she then realizes what Beca is wearing a sleepwear lace blue lingerie and a small boy shorts.

“You like what you’re seeing Agent Beale?” Stacie whispered to her ear while Chloe absentmindedly nodded.

“She always wear that kind of clothes when she’s sleeping. I’ll give you some pictures if you want.”

“Really? You’ll give -” Chloe stops whispering when she noticed what she said to the leggy brunette.

“Why are you whispering?!” Beca asked while Stacie is saying something to Chloe, they are both looking at her and feel her cheeks starts to warm.

“Oh nothing, Agent Beale just -” Chloe covers Stacie’s mouth with her hands and shook at the thoughts she has with Beca.

Stacie’s POV

Hmm I smell something fishy going around here, by the way Agent Beale stared at my cousin and the way Beca’s face flustered by the way she looks, I think they both have the hots for each other. I’m going to ask Chloe later about this and I think she’ll be honest with me but if you ask me about Beca? She will never tell!

“Okay truce, my pretty face! Sorry for pouring water to your pretty little face.” I said, well I’m not really sorry but I need to do my investigation with the help of Emily and my beautiful girlfriend Aubrey.

“Do you think I’ll let you go that easily?” BEca answered and crossed her arms on her chest.

“C’mon! I said I’m sorry!” Chloe then stands up from the couch and walk towards Beca and man, I can basically feel her body stiffen and she can’t hide that from me and by the way her face turns red.

Chloe’s POV

I need to restrain myself for drooling over this goddess beauty standing in front of me. Why on earth fo they make clothes like this? It’s not that I’m complaining but how on earth am I supposed to resist her beautiful body.

“She said sorry Beca. If you want I’ll make Stacie promise not to do it again.” I said in a calm, seductive way. Okay there is definitely something wrong with me.

“Fine!” Beca answered, I motion for Stacie to get out from hiding and stands in front of her cousin.

“Make a promise to your cousin that you won’t pour water at her again.” I told her while my eyes are not leaving Beca’s face.

“I promise! I’m sorry!” Stacie hugged the shorter brunette, and the latter hugs back and I can tell these really love each other.

“You’re lucky I love you little shit.” Beca said and when she looked at me I saw her smile genuinely at me for the first time but it only lasted for one second before she scowled at me again.

“Okay ladies, you go eat your breakfast while we do some exercising.” Jessica speaks but I can tell that she’s enjoying what she’s watching. We waited for the girls to leave the room before Jessica and Ashley laughed.

“What’s so funny?” I asked, pretending I didn’t know why they’re laughing.

“Looks like our little Chlo-Bear has a crush on Beca Mitchell.” Ashley said as she (finally) finished laughing.

“Oh please, Beca is just a kid. She’s not my type.”

“Not your type huh? Oh Ash did you noticed how my little sister drooled over Mitchell’s body? She can’t even take her eyes off her!” Jessica butted in.

“You know what guys, let’s head downstairs because I need to release some stress on my body.” I answered and took my towel on the bed, grab my phone and earphone on the table.

“Stress? You mean -” I cut her off as I waved my hand in the air and went out of the room while hearing laughter coming from Jessica and Ashley.

After the four girls finished eating their breakfast, they all decided to go to the garden at the back and take a swim later on. Emily is catching up with Stacie while Beca is talking to Aubrey.

“So how is my favorite midget?” Aubrey asked the small brunette as Beca rolled her eyes.

“I’m good Bree, thanks for asking. How about you? Still bossing around my cousin? You know how annoying she can be.” Aubrey laughed and looked at her girlfriend in front of them.

“Sometimes, but you know how much, I love that cousin of yours, even if she is a pain in the ass like you.” Beca playfully slapped Aubrey’s arm and they both laughed.

“How about you? Have you found your prince/princess charming yet?”

“Nah, I don’t have time for that.”

“How about toners?” Beca looks at Aubrey and opens her mouth but having second thoughts if she’ll say it to her.

“You still say that? But nope, no toners…” She answered and looked around.

“Not even your hot bodyguard?” Beca scoffed at her like she said something stupid.

“You call that hot? Well not for me.” But Aubrey knew better, even if the little midget try to hide her obvious toner for the redhead she can’t exactly hide the way her eyes sparkle at the mere thought of said redhead. She just needs to push her a little further to prove her point.

“Yes! Chloe is one hot chick!” And this time, what Aubrey saw concluded her theory. Though Beca disagreed to everything she said she could she how her face and eyes lit up, which in conclusion, Beca have a massive toner for her bodyguard, Chloe Beale.

“I don’t know what you see in her, but I have to disagree on the hot thingy.” They stopped walking when they reached their favorite spot under a big tree. Stacie sits beside her girlfriend while Beca squeezes herself between Stacie and Emily.

“Okay, so Emily told me what ha -” Stacie stops talking when she saw three pairs of bodies jumping up and down. Beca furrow her eyebrows and waved her hand in front of her cousins face.

“What happened to her?” Emily asked as she wanted to laugh at their cousin then Stacie somewhat points a finger towards something or someone then all of their eyes widen on what they saw.  
“Well, would you look at that…” Stacie said and no one said a word, Aubrey then nudged her elbow to Stacie, Stacie looked at her and saw the she’s looking at Beca, she turns her head to the right and saw her tiny cousin staring at Agent Beale.

“Beca got it bad…” Aubrey whispered to her, they laughed silently while watching Beca staring at Chloe’s body.

“So you like what your seeing?” They heard Emily said and they both realized the she also noticed the way Beca looked at the redhead.

“I think she does, she’s not even blinking!” Stacie added, Aubrey decided to call Beca.

“Hey, Beca!” But Beca didn’t budge at all, she tried it one more time. “Beca!!” Still no use. 

“Becky boo!!” Aubrey shouted using the nickname she knew Beca hates, causing Jessica, Ashley, and Chloe to look at them. Beca on the other hand went back to reality and heard the three of them laughing.

“Why are you laughing?” She asked thinking she said something stupid.

“Oh nothing. So, you’re done eye fucking Agent Beale?”Emily asked and Beca pushed her causing Emily to lay in the grass.

“I’m not eye-fucking anybody!” Beca answered but the way she blushes, her cousins knew she’s lying.

“We saw you Becs,don’t you dare deny it! We’ve been calling your name but I think your eyes are busy eye fu -” Beca covers Aubrey’s mouth when she saw that their bodyguards are a few feet away from them.

“What’s up girls? Everything okay?” Jessica asked, while Chloe and Ashley looks at Emily who is sitting back up.

“Yes, why?” Beca answered looking at Jessica then to Ashley but never to Chloe and that earns another secret glances from her cousins.

“We heard Aubrey shouted, that’s why we came over here.” Ashley answered.

“Nope. We’re good. We’re about to go swimming actually, wanna join us?” Stacie asked as she pulls Aubrey up.

“Totes! Just gives us some time to rest for a little bit.” Chloe answered, they all smiled, Ashley helped Emily to get up while Chloe extended her hand towards Beca.

“Here.” She said, Beca looks straight into Chloe’s eyes while the latter smiles at her (Which in all honesty makes her swoon) she then looked at her cousins and Aubrey who kept giving her knowing looks.

“I can get up on my own.” Beca answered and was about to get up when she felt her leg cramps for sitting to long in the grass, lucky for her, Chloe’s reflexes are quicker and grabbed her by the waist.

“You okay?” Chloe asked her and soon realizes that they were too close to each other, she looked at Beca’s lips and absentmindedly bite her lip.

“Are you guys coming or you want us to leave and give you some moment to stare at each others lips?” Chloe heard Stacie’s voice and shook her head and helped Beca stand up straight.

“Will you shut up dude!” Beca said as she starts limping because of cramps.

“You should’ve let Agent Beale to carry you to the pool!” Stacie added causing Beca to flipped her cousin and drag her annoying cousin before she can say another word. Emily and Aubrey ran towards them as they keep teasing Beca who looks back and landed her eyes on Chloe who is looking back at her.


	2. First Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A prequel on how our favorite girls met.

SB Headquarters…

“This is your new job, Agent Jones.” Mr. Choi said to one of his best agents in SB Headquarters, Jessica Jones who’s in charge of the team, she took the folder from Mr. Choi, and opens it. She saw a picture of two girls and looks at her boss, he took one of the pictures and place it on the board.

“This is the daughter of one of the richest business men here in America. Her father owns a lot of hotels here and all over the world, also some oil companies and high-end auto motives…” Choi explained.

“So what’s wrong with them?” Jessica asked and looked at the other picture in the folder.

“Well that girl and her cousin, Emily Mitchell Junk are receiving several death threats. The family doesn’t know where it comes from. We asked if there are some people after their business but they said no…”

“I can see that they already had plenty of bodyguards.” Jessica said. “So do they need personal bodyguards or not?” she added, asking her boss.

“Well, her father asked us to give them personal bodyguards as well.” Jessica nodded and reads some information written on the papers, she closes it and looks at Mr. Choi.

“Okay sir, I’ll arrange a meeting with my team so we can talk about this case further…” She said and stood up.

“I hope you and your team will do your best on protecting these two, four of them actually.”

“So there’s two more?” Jessica asked, Mr. Choi nodded. “I’m still waiting for details about them so I’ll give them to you by morning. So can I count on you Agent Jones?” Jessica smiles. “Don’t worry sir, you know that I have the best agents in the industry.”

“I know that, that’s why I’m giving this job to you.”

“You have my word sir, we won’t fail you.”

“Good. Oh by the way, I want to talk to Agent CM later.”

“Okay sir, I’ll let her see you after our meeting.” Mr. Choi taps her shoulder before he went outside her office. Jessica called her girlfriend to inform her to tell the boys they have a new meeting in 30 minutes.

ON THE OTHER SIDE OF THE CITY

“But dad, I’m not a kid anymore! I don’t need a bodyguard!” A girls with dark blue eyes with shoulder length chestnut hair, complained to her father, who’s sitting in front of her.

“Yeah you are not a kid anymore but you still act like one. I hired a bodyguard for you and Emily’s safety.” He answered.

“We can take care of ourselves dad, right Em?” She asked her cousin who didn’t even bother to listen to her cousin whining, Emily is busy eating her breakfast but felt her (annoying) cousin’s blue eyes at her.

“Oh I won’t really mind having a bodyguard after that death threat we received last week…” She answered, earning a kick from her cousin.

“See? Em agrees on me, I hired personal bodyguards for you two, you’re going to meet them later.” Mr. Mitchell said, he excused himself and told the girls he needed to do something. Once Mr. Mitchell is out of sight, Beca, his one and only daughter hit the back of the head of her younger cousin.

“Ouch! What was that for? You already kicked me a while ago and now you hit my head??” Emily whined while rubbing the part where Beca hit her.

“You’re supposed to agree with me and not with dad!” Beca answered and rolled her eyes.

“Becs, look, uncle has a point. You know the death threat we received because our parents won’t sell some of their properties to Mr. Leonard.”

“I know that but we already have a bodyguard who’s been following us everywhere we go and now he hired some personal bodyguards for both of us?! What they gonna do follow us to the toilets too?!”

“There’s nothing wrong with that, especially when you go out at night partying, so when you get drunk there’s someone who can still look after you.”

“I don’t like someone following me!”

“You’ll get used to it and who knows, he might be nice and he’ll go easy on you.”

“No! That won’t happen! You know how strict and overprotective bodyguards can be! I need to talk to him later…” Emily looks at her cousin though she knows she’s up to something , she still ask her why.

“I’ll make an offer to him, an offer that no one can resist.” She said with a smirk on her face, before stuffing some bread stick in her mouth. Emily just shakes her head, she knows she can’t argue with her on this one, The Beca “Badass” Mitchell will do anything to have her way.

BACK TO THE HEADQUARTERS

“Do you think she can handle this one?” Jessica asked her girlfriend Ashley Jones about their current mission.

“Yeah, she’s born to do this work and I think she can handle a spoiled brat like her.” Ashley answered with a smile on her face, she’s reading the papers Jessica gave her, it contains some information about Beca Mitchell and Emily Junk.

“How about the other two?” Ashley asked her partner. “Mr. Choi told me that he will gives us some more information about the two tomorrow morning, for now, we need to go to Mitchell Mansion to meet these two.” Jessica answered who’s busy looking at her laptop.

“Stacie and Aubrey an item or?” Ashley asked, Jessica nods her head answering her question. “Cool! But who’s going to be Miss Junk’s bodyguard? You said that I’ll be guarding Miss Posen and you with Miss Conrad.”

“To be honest, I don’t know who is suitable to protect her, do you think she can handle them both?” Jessica asked Ashley, the latter then looks at the folder again and reads Miss Junk’s information.

“I think so… the main problem here is Miss Beca Mitchell, based on these information written here…” Ashley answered and laughs.

“What’s so funny?” 

“Oh nothing. I just can’t imagine your sister will be guarding one of the most spoiled brat here in Atlanta.” 

“Well there’s nothing we could do about that. This is our job and we have to deal with it.”

“So have you told her already?”

“I haven’t talk to her, I called her a while ago but she’s not answering. Anyway, you okay guarding a bunch of teenagers?”

“You’ve got nothing to worry about!” They both smiled at each other, Jessica stands up and pulls her partner. “Okay honey! We better look for them or we’ll be late. Mr. Mitchell is expecting us to be there before 6.”

SOMEONE’S POV

I’m having a free time today, nothing much to do but to check the previous case we handled. I smiled proudly to myself as I see some recognition and awards I receives doing my job. If you asked what my job is? Well I’m a professional secret agent, sometimes they hire us to investigate something, sometimes just to guard someone important personalities in the world. I might tell you it’s hard but this is my kind of job. I felt my phone vibrate on my pocket, I opened it and saw a message from my sister.

Jessica: I need you and the boys in conference right now!

I smiled at the text, she’s our commander but sometimes she doesn’t act one. We’re not literally sisters as in sisters in blood. We both grew up as an orphan and a very nice and kind lady adopt both of us and took care of us. Sad to say, she’s not here anymore. She passed away a week after my graduation. I stand up and went out of my office to find where my storage are and I saw them talking to one of the new trainees, I walked quietly towards them and lean on the wall and listen.

“So you like Chloe?” Bumper - one of my stooges - asked the boy they cornered over the locker.

“Uhm, y-yes sir,” He answered shyly, Donald and Jesse who’s standing behind him try to hold their laughter.

“Do you have any idea who she is?” Bumper asked him again.

“Yes, she is known as Agent C.M, also known as Agent Terror because she’s not scared of anything and strict when it comes to protecting someone.” He answered, you read it right but the word “terror” that’s not true.

“Oh, so they didn’t tell you the most IMPORTANT information about her?” I heard Donald ask him.

“Huh? What do you mean important information?” I saw Bumper looks behind him.

“Chloe only dates girls!” Jesse answered, well there they go again, poor boy but they are only telling the truth.

“She’s one of the boys, if she ever founds out that you like her, you’re dead!” Donald said, they hold their laughter when they saw fear written on his face and that’s my cue to enter. I cleared my throat and gained their attention.

“What’s going on here?” I asked, Donald, Jesse, and Bumper looks at each other and the latter nudged Jesse's elbow.

“Nothing, we’re just telling this guy some info about you.” Jesse answered, I look at the guy and I felt pity on him, but that doesn’t mean I can’t mess with him first.

“Can you move a little please sweetie, you’re blocking my locker.” I said softly, the guy hurriedly moved causing the three to laugh.

“What’s so funny?” I asked no one answered they just shook their heads, I look again at the guy standing beside me, he’s holding a rose and a box of chocolates.

“Is that for me?” I asked.

“U-uhm, y-yeah… uhm… I mean… yes.” He said, his heart almost jump out of his chest, I took the flowers and chocolates from him.

“Thank you…” I said then look at the three.

“Did you tell him?”

“Tell him what?” Donald asked innocently, I raised an eyebrow at him.

“Do I have to ask it again or just answer my question…”

“Y-yeah we did…” Bumper answered.

“Whatever these 3 stooges told you is true, well not all but-” I was cut off when he spoke.

“You only date girls?”

“Yes but about the Agent Terror or the other things they told you aren’t true.” 

“Oh okay Agent CM,” He answered, I patted his shoulder and walks away.

“Whew that was close!!” I heard Jesse said.

“Are you scared of her?” he asked.

“No we’re not but you don’t know what she can do to us! She’s our superior!” Bumper answered him.

“What does CM stands for?” I heard the boy asked again and this time, I stopped on my tracks and looks at them and before any of my stooges can answer, I quickly said.

“It stands for Agent Chick Magnet.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
After Jessica gave them a brief information about the mission that they have, they went straight to the Mitchell’s Mansion. When they arrived at the mansion they saw Mr. Mitchell was waiting for them, they introduced themselves to him and Jessica said they wanted to talk to Beca and Emily, Mr. Mitchell says yes and lets them inside.

“This place is so huge…” Donald said.

“Yeah, why won’t you let us handle this one? We’re one of your best agents too, Jessica!” Bumper said while pouting.

“Yes, you’re one of my best but when it comes these ladies, I think men can’t handle them especially Miss Beca.”

“What do you mean by that?”

“You’ll see…”

“And besides these ladies are interested with girls, also, if you were planning to flirt with them, better stop right now.” Ashley added, Chloe saw the shocked written on their faces and she giggles.

“What?!” the four exclaimed.

“You heard me right!”

“The four of them?” Bumper asked

“Hmm… I’m not sure about Emily and I think Beca’s bi, so… maybe… Stacie and Aubrey are partners.”

“Oh well. There goes my dream marrying a gorgeous, rich woman… wait did you say Beca’s bi? I still have a chance!” Jesse said, earning an eye roll from Chloe “No you don’t.”

“Oh man, your already taking this one? Why do you always get the hot ones? It’s not fair!”

“My name won’t be Agent CM if I don’t get them.”

Jesse was ready to retort when they saw the butler stops in front of the door, he knocked first before opening the door.

“Miss? The bodyguards that Mr. Mitchell hired are here and they want to meet you and Miss Emily.” He said, he bows down his head and moves a little to the right to motion for Jessica and her team to get inside.

“Good evening ladies…” Jessica said, she looks at the two; Emily is a pretty young girl with a sweet smile on her face, then her eyes landed on Beca who is also a young beautiful brunette despite the deadly glare the she currently giving them based on the coldness of her blue eyes.

“Good evening too,” Emily answered, Beca who is standing beside her just looked at them and didn’t say anything.

“I’m Jessica Smith and I’m the one who’s in charge of the team.”

“I’m Emily Mitchell Junk, you can call me Emily or Em, and it’s a pleasure to meet all of you.” She answered, Jessica smiles and thought that she is nice, she looked at Beca again, Emily nudged her elbow but her cousin still didn’t say a word.

“She’s Beca Mitchell, you can call her Beca or Becs.” Emily introduced her cousin who slapped her arm.

“Who told you I will give them the permission to call me by my first name?” She asked her cousin who is rubbing her arms. “Well you not saying anything is rude.”

“Shut up.” Beca answered and looks back at them, Chloe who is staring at the beauty standing in front of them, but she also felt that she’s going to have a hard time guarding the girl.

“You want to back out?” She heard Ashley whispered to her, she just winks at her and give her a look that she can handle her. “Nice to meet you, Miss Mitchell.”

“Enough of the chit chat, can you tell me who’s going to be my bodyguard? I want to talk to him about something…” She said, Chloe raised an eyebrow at her though Beca is not looking at her but to the boys.

“Did you say him?” Bumper asked.

“Yes, him, why? Are you deaf?” She asked, Donald laughs but stops when Jesse smacked his head. “I’m not deaf and by the way Miss Mitchell neither one of us is your bodyguard.” Samuel answered while pointing his fingers at Jesse, Donald, and to himself.

“Then where is our bodyguard?!” Beca asked almost yelling, Emily wanted to laugh but stops herself from doing it. ‘Oh boy she is a tough one!’ Jesse thought to himself, before Jessica can answer her, Chloe steps forward and smiles sweetly at Beca.

“Hello Miss Mitchell, I am Agent Beale and I’ll be the one guarding you and your cousin.” Chloe said, Ashley looks at Beca who is in shock on what she heard.

‘A girl?!’ Beca said to herself, on the other hand Emily gave Chloe a warm smile when she saw her looking at her. ‘this is going to be interesting’ she said to herself.

“A girl?! Dad hired a girl bodyguard for us?!” she asked, can’t believe on what she’s hearing. 

“Yes, do you have a problem with that?” Chloe asked her, Beca looks at the girl from head to toe then slowly walks towards her.

“Yes I have a problem with that, how can a petite girl like you will protect me and my cousin from those people whose threatening our lives?! You’re not even that much taller than me! ” Beca asked.

“Oh you’ll just wait Miss, you still don’t know what I’m capable of..” Chloe answered, Beca scoffed and rolled her eyes. “I can’t believe this! First they forced us to have a bodyguard and now you’re saying that a girl will protect us?! This is unbelievable, please someone wake me up from this nightmare.”

“Didn’t know that ‘please’ is even a word in your dictionary, princess.” Chloe said causing the younger brunette to glare at her. “And I can assure you princess this isn’t a nightmare, especially if you’re blessed with my beauty.” Emily laughed at what Agent Beale said, Beca glared to her harder (if that was even possible) and stands beside her cousin again.

“Okay, fine, I know there’s nothing I can do about this but there something I like to offer to you…” Chloe didn’t respond so Beca continued talking. “You don’t have to go everywhere with me, I don’t want you to follow me around like a lost puppy, I’ll only ask for your help IF I really need to.” She said and stops for a while. “I’ll pay you triple from what my father can give you if you do that.” Beca added and watches the redhead carefully, she can’t read her expression but then she suddenly smiles at her.

“I’m your bodyguard, not your nanny, princess. So whether you like it or not I’m in charge and I don’t need your money. I’m here because your father needs our service and I always make sure my job is well done.” Chloe tries not to laugh at the young girl who looks like seconds away from exploding from anger.

“What do you mean in charge?!” She asked, now both of her hands are on her hips.

“You have to ask my permission with regards to the things you want to do or if you want to go out with your friends. Your dad gave me the right to say no if I think it won’t be safe.” 

“What?!”

“I don’t like repeating my word.” Chloe answered.

“You can’t do that to me!”

“Oh yes I can! So if you don’t have anymore question, we’ll go now… I’ll see you two later.”

“You don’t know what I’m capable of Miss Beale!!” Beca yelled after her.

“That’s Agent C.M. to you, Miss Beale are for those who obey my command, princess.” Chloe said with a satisfied smirk on her face when she saw the irratation on her face, which is honestly just adorable (she kinda looks like Agnes from despicable me throwing a tantrum) 

“You’re going to regret this!” Beca answered back, Chloe stops on her tracks and face Beca again.

“You think you can scare me, princess?” She said while she’s inching closer to her face, Beca swallowed the lump on her throat when she saw that Agent Beale is a little too close on her face.

“Let me tell you this, I will do anything I want and if you don’t obey me, you’re the one who’s going to regret what will happen next.” She added the smirk never leaving her face, then winked at her before she walks away, Beca still stunned from what just happened.

*Oh you’ll see Agent C.M. I’ll make sure you regret taking this mission.*

*Bring it on, princess! I’ll make sure I’m going to be your worst nightmare*


	3. Don't Mess with Agent Beale

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Another prequel from what happened at the bar...

Chloe’s Apartment

Chloe is packing some of her clothes she’ll bring to the mansion and the things she needed for their mission. Her sister, Jessica and Ashley are helping her out. They started talking about Emily especially her cousin Beca Mitchell.

“Are you sure you can do this alone tonight?” Jessica asked her younger sister Chloe, she needs to be at the airport tomorrow morning to fetch Beca’s cousin and her partner, so she and Ashley would be spending the night at their apartment.

“You don’t have to worry about me, I can handle them…” Chloe answered while putting her things inside her bag, she grabbed the leather jacket hanging inside her closet.

“So what can you say about Beca and Emily?” 

“Emily’s fine, she’s a sweet little girl and I think she won’t be a problem.” She then took some ammunation and place it in the other bag she’s bringing. 

“What about Beca?” Chloe laughs when she remembers the small brunette. “Do I need to answer that question, Jessica? I think you already know how annoying she can be.” The two giggled.

“Though as spoiled and as annoying she can be, I think she’s really a big softie.” Jessica said while cuddling with her girlfriend. “Yeah, but did you saw her face when she says that I’m going to regret this?” the two nodded her head.

“We saw that but who knows Chloe. Maybe that’s just her front act. I can sense she’s scared too.” Ashley said and stands up, she pulls Chloe to help her up.

“Whatever! She still needs to learn to obey and listen to others!” She said while looking at the mirror to check her outfit.

“Just don’t be to hard on her. She’s just a kid.” Jessica said, Chloe recalls some of Beca’s information, she’s 21 years old who loves to mix music and wants to become a music producer one day. She doesn’t really like to party but her cousins does. 

“Don’t worry I won’t but like what I said to her, she won’t like what I’ll do in case she disobey me.” Ashley shook her head and smiled, though Chloe has a petite body and have an angelic face, but she is surprisingly strong and honestly more than suitable for the job.

“So are you ready?” Jessica asked her as she carries one of her bags, Chloe nods her head and grabbed the other bag and the three of them went downstairs. Jessica place the bag she’s holding at the back of her car while Chloe is carrying her back pack and ride her KTM 1290 Super duke motorcycle.

“You sure you got everything you need?” Jessica asked her sister as she starts the engine, Chloe nods her head and puts her helmet on her head.

“Got everything I needed. Don’t forget to bring that bag tomorrow and please put all the guns I needed. You know the combination number of my drawer.”

“Yep! So see you tomorrow and goodluck on your first night.” Chloe winks at her as she waves her hand at Ashley, turn the engine on and speeds off.

MITCHELL MANSION

Beca is preparing for the night, after her father left to have a dinner meeting with some of his friends, his daughter called her friends. She promised that she’ll treat them so they need to phone every person they know who knows Beca Mitchell too.

“Where are you going?” Emily asked her when she saw her cousin getting dressed. She’s planning to have a movie night with her cousin.

“I’ll go out for tonight, you wanna join me?” She answered looking at her thru the mirror then went to her shoe closet and stands in front of it while thinking what she’ll wear tonight. 

“Sure but how about Agent CM? Did you ask her permission tonight?”  
“Why would I? I don’t need to ask her, this is my life Em, and I’ll do whatever I want.” She took one of her combat boots ans sits on her bed with her cousin.

“But it’s too dangerous to go out without a bodyguard Bec! What if someone ambush you on your way to the bar?”

“Oh come on Emily! Stop thinking things like that, nothing’s going to happen okay?”

“I don’t know. Maybe we should wait for Agent CM.” Emily doesn’t really want her cousin to go without her or any bodyguard following them, but knowing her cousin she will sneak out and will do anything she wants.

“She’s not here yet! I told Theo that we’ll be at the bar in 20 minutes, now move your ass if you want to come.”

“But Beca…”

“Fine. If you’re scared to go out then stay here, I’m leaving.” Beca grabbed her purse on her bed and look at her cousin one more time, before she tilt her head to the right and said “Are you coming or not?”

“Okay. Okay, I’ll go with you… geez… just wait for me okay?” Emily walked out of Beca’s bedroom and went inside her own room, look for something to wear while Beca is leaning on the wall texting.  
Emily can’t let her go alone, she just wishes Agent Beale will be back soon.

“Come on, Em.” Beca smiled at her and hold her hand and they both went downstairs.

CHLOE

I’m already outside the mansion when I heard my phone ring so I answered before going inside. It’s Jessica, she’s asking if am here already, I talk to her for a while when one of the guard noticed me, he smile and waved his hand.

“Good evening Miss!” I waved back and mouthed Good evening too, he opens the gate so I can go in then I saw Beca and Emily went out of the door.

“Jess, I have to go…” I said and put back mu phone inside my pocket, I saw the butler stopping the two from leaving.

“Please Miss, your father told us not to let you go outside until Miss Beale is here.” I heard the butler said, I kept on walking and hide behind the bushes, I already told them that I’m the one in-charge so I need to see if they will listen to him.

“Then don’t tell him that we went out without our cocky not-that-good-looking bodyguard.” Beca said. I shook my head as I watch her get inside her car. I’m not cocky! I just know that I look good, and am not ashamed to flaunt it (okay, maybe I am a little cocky, but I mean c’mon now) 

Not that good looking huh? Chloe thought. We’ll see about that Mitchell. 

“Oh Miss Beale, good thing you’re here now…”

“Don’t worry I’ll follow them.” He nodded his head at me and I run towards my motorcycle before they are out of my sight, I gave my bag to the butler and tell him that I’ll get it back when I return, I ride my motorcycle again and followed the two.

After 20 minutes of following them, I saw the car stopped in front of a bar, Beca quickly get out off the car and give the keys to a man standing beside him and went inside the bar. I waited for the valet to park their car and lucky enough her parked in front of the building. After that I went inside to look for the two. The bar is jam-packed with teen who’s partying like theere’s no tomorrow. I look around and quickly spotted the two girls sitting with their friends.

Beca and Emily are oblivious that Chloe is watching their every move. The older Mitchell is busy drinking and talking to their friends, same goes Emily but the younger girl is not drinking any alcoholic drinks. As for Chloe, she’s like a mother watching her daughters, that’s when she saw a boy heading towards Beca.

“Let’s dance!” Theo said to Beca, he have a crush on her but the blue eyed girl only sees him as her friend and nothing more. Beca nodded her head and Theo guide her towards the dance floor. Emily whose drinking her juice notices something, there’s two men looking at her and Beca, she already noticed it by the time they took a sit but she ignored them and thought that maybe those men are interested in them but now when she accidentally looked at their way for the third time, they are still looking at them.

Why do I have a bad feeling something’s bad is going to happen, she told herself, she fish out her phone but realizes she didn’t have Agent CM’s number.

“Shit!” She whispered but to her luck, Chloe already saw the two men watching their every move, when she saw the two stand up from their chair and headed towards the dance floor, she ready herself just in case something bad is going to happen, she watches them closely, walking slowly while making their way towards Beca who is not aware of her surroundings and when they got closer to her, she saw Beca stopped dancing and one of the guy behind her whispered something in her ear, she immediately moves when she saw that they pulled Beca and went out of the back door and she knows that Beca is already intoxicated so the chance that she doesn’t know what she’s doing is 100% it doesn’t help when she also saw Emily following Beca outside.

BECA

I’m looking at these two men dragging me outside the bar, I was really having a good time hanging out with my friends and these assholes ruins it.

“What do you want from me?” I asked, I always try to be nice but sometimes this mouth of mine doesn’t cooperate with me, I saw the man on my right look at me and smirk.

“You know what we want Miss Mitchell, just give it to is and we promise that we won’t hurt you.” This guy is crazy! I don’t have any idea what he’s talking about.

“Give you what? I don’t know what you’re talking about!” I won’t let my fear takes over me and who said I’m scared.

“Don’t play dumb with us Miss!”

“Hey don’t call me dumb!” I said to the man on my left, who do they think they are calling me dumb.

“Beca!” I heard my cousins voice from behind, I rolled my eyes, she should be calling fro help.

“What are you doing here? You should have gone calling for help” 

“Oh look, we don’t need to drag this out.” They both laugh and the man on my right let go of my arm and walk toward Emily.

“Run Emily! I can handle this…” She nods her head and was about to run when the man speaks.

“One wrong move and Miss Mitchell dies!” 

“I told you we should’ve waited for Agent CM” Emily whispered at me.

“Shut up, okay. I’ll think of a plan to get us out of here.”

“You? Are you sure?” I throw her a deadly glare to which shut her mouth.

“Don’t make this hard for you both. Where’s the disc?!” I look at Emily and she shrug her shoulders at me. “Disc? What disc?” I asked him, I can see that he’s getting really annoyed of the fact that we’re not answering the question properly. Causing him to twist my arm as I scream.

“Don’t make me hurt you again Missy! Now let’s try it one more time. Where. Is. The. Disc?!”

“Hey bald man!” I heard a voice and saw a figure of a redhead standing a few feet away from us. I looked at Emily who smiles. “It’s Agent CM!”

Chloe stands there for a few seconds, studying if Beca and Emily are okay, she starts to speak when she saw the two men look at each other.

“Don’t you know you shouldn’t treat girls that way?” She asked as she scan her surrounding for a possible weapon she can use, she will only use her gun if necessary.

“Who are you? What do you want?” The bald man asked.

“Oh she’s our bodyguard!” Beca looks at Emily and told her to shut up.

“Bodyguard? You have a GIRL as your bodyguard?” Both of them laugh and I heard Beca let out a little giggle.

I’ll deal with Beca later but for now, I need to rescue these two damsel in distress.

“Looks and appearance can be deceiving baldy; you don’t know what I’m capable of. So if I were you, let them go and then we’ll talk about this later.”

“And what you’ll do if we don’t? You know that I can kill one of them in front of you.”

“Just make sure it’s Miss Mitchell.” Chloe smirks as she saw the shock on Beca’s face. “It’s her fault anyway on why they are in this situation.”

“I’m going to tell this to my father you arrogant jerk!” Beca screamed, Chloe is getting impatient. “Just let them go and we’ll forget this ever happened okay?” She placed one of her hand at the back and holds her gun.

“Sorry but we can’t do that Miss, you need to kill us first!” The man whose holding Beca said.

“Bring it on baldy.” The other man give his gun to his partner knowing that it will be easy for him to defeat a much more smaller girl than him, as for Emily, she dials her uncle’s number but he’s not answering. Chloe patiently wait for the man to get nearer to her and after he does the man immediately throws her a punch, Beca and Emily closes their eyes not wanting to see Chloe get beaten up by the man but they are both wrong.

“Beca, look!” Emily said as she watches their bodyguard to whip the ass out of their attacker. Beca can’t believe what she’s seeing.

Holy shit, she’s good! Beca thought, the other guy let go of her and starts to attack Chloe, Chloe saw the guy pull out a knife. “I won’t go easy on you Miss…” 

Chloe just smiled sweetly at him. The man swings his knife back and forth at her while she dodges but got tripped by the man lying on the floor, the guy with the knife charges at her but she kicks him on his crotch causing him to fall on his knees, she took the opportunity to stand up and kick the knife away from him, she then grab his arm and twist it as hard as she can. 

“Who are you?! What do you want from these girls??” 

“I asked you a question!” Twisting his hand a little more causing him to scream in pain, Beca and Emily just stood there in shock. “You’re going to pay for this bitch!” Chloe was about to say something when she heard footsteps coming their way.

“There they are!!” She saw a group of men running towards them, she let go of his arm and grabs Beca and Emily’s hand. “Run!” She yelled, if she will try and stop and fight those men, there’s no chance that they will be alive after.

“Get them!” They heard a man shout.

“Oh my god! Oh my god! They’re chasing us! Oh my god!” Beca said while running then trips because of her shoe laces, Emily stops and pulls her cousin up. 

“Bec get up! They are right behind us!” But every time Beca tries to get up she keeps on falling because of her combat boots, when she Chloe saw what happened, she removes Beca’s shoes and throws it at the men that are chasing them.

“Are you crazy?! Don’t you know how much those shoes cost!”

“I don’t care how much it costs! Now if you want to live, move you little ass and get up!” Chloe pulled her quickly when she saw those men again.

“Oh no! Please! Why is this happening to me?! I didn’t do anything wrong! I’m a kind hearted girl!” Beca keeps on ranting, Chloe want to shut her up but she knows if they stop they will be caught. She saw an abandoned building when they turn left at the corner. “In here!” She points at a room and made their way inside but Beca stops on her tracks.

“What? There? It’s too dark and filthy!” 

“You don’t want to come in? Fine with me, you stay here and distract them while me and Emily hide.” Chloe said, having enough of Beca’s attitude.

“You’re supposed to protect me too! Not only her!” Beca yelled but her cousin and their bodyguard are already inside.

“Where are they!?” She heard a man’s voice.

“Hey wait for me!” She went inside, she can’t see anything because it’s too dark, and she left her purse at the bar and her phone is inside it.

“Agent C.M!”

“Over here! I heard a voice!” Beca heard one of the men said, she looks to her left and right but she still can’t see anything, she was about to run when someone grab her from behind covering her mouth.

“Hmmph!” She said trying to scream.

“Shh. It’s me, it’s me, Agent CM.” Beca stop from struggling, when Beca removes her hands from her mouth, Beca slap her shoulder. “What’s that for?” She asked while rubbing the part where she slaps her.

“Why did you left me? I thought you’re here to protect me!” She answered but before Beca can answer she saw two men running towards them, she pulled Beca down and place her finger on her lips silently telling her to be quiet.

“What if they caught us?!” She whispered.

“I said be quiet!”

“How am I supposed to do that huh? There are men chasing us with guns!”

“I said be quiet! They won’t find us if you just stop talking for a while!”

“Did you see them?” They heard a man’s voice, Beca lean a little more closer to Beca so they won’t see her.

“No, I don’t think they went in here.” The other man answered. “Okay, let’s move out but search every corner of the streets, they are hiding somewhere…” They heard footsteps fading away , Chloe peeks her head to see if the coast is clear.

“Are they gone?”

“Yeah I think so.” Chloe answered, she looks on Beca who is checking he cousin if she’s hurt and pulled her cousin to a hug. Causing for Chloe’s face to soften but gone back to serious when they broke away.

“Why didn’t you wait for me?” Emily don’t know what to say so she looks at her cousin and nudge her elbow, Beca just rolled her eyes at her cousin.

“I told you I’ll do whatever I want and no one can stop me, and that includes you.”

“Oh no. Ms. Mitchell, from now on, you’re not going to leave my sight, I’ll go wherever you two go and I’ll say this to you one last time, don’t. mess. With. Me. Or. Else.”

“Or else what? You think you can scare me?” Beca asked though deep down she’s scared though her pride is too high for her to admit that.

“I’m not scaring you princess. I have no reasons to do that but if you made one wrong move or tried to go out without my permission, I’m telling you now, you’re not going to like what I’ll do to you…”

‘What she’ll do to me? Why do I feel hot all of the sudden? … Damn Beca stop being a pervert!!’ Beca’s mind screamed.

“Do I make myself clear, Emily?”

“Yes, Agent CM!” She answered immediately than she looks at Beca who is looking back at her.

“How about you Miss Mitchell? Or is there something you want to say?” Beca shook her head, all she wants to do now is to go home and think of a plan to get rid of Agent CM as their bodyguard.

“Good! Now let’s head back to the mansion before those men return…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story isn't mine, this is originally a Jerrie Fanfiction, I only converted it to Bechloe, all credits go to FanFicWriter08 (go check her out and the original story on wattpad)


	4. Missing Link

MISSING LINK

Chloe, Jessica, and Ashley decided to take a rest first before they joined the Edwards on the pool. They are quietly watching their so called kids while Jessica and Ashley thinks about what Chloe told to them about the disc.

“Do you think Mr. Han is not our primary suspect here?” Ashley asked the two still looking at the four playing in the pool.

“Honestly, he has a motive to give those threats but while I’m thinking about those two men who attacked them, there’s something missing about our investigation.” Chloe answered whie looking at Beca.

“Unless that disc contains vital information’s that Mr. Mitchell can use against Mr. Han. Mr. Mitchell here already surprassed him and maybe he wanted to regain the lead and in order to be on top again.”Jessica butted in, she’s texting Donald to find some more information about Mr. Han.

“I think we should ask them if they have any idea about that disc.” Ashley said, the two nodded their heads and saw Mr. Anderson holding the telephone.

“Miss Edwards, phone call for you.” He said, Beca immediately swim towards him, she took the phone from his hand and slowly walks toward to the other side of the pool. Chloe watches her every move, trying to find out who’s she’s talking to.

“I think we’ll have a hard time talking to Beca about this. Maybe we should talk to Stacie and Emily first.” Jessica said

“Nah, these four girls are tight and they won’t talk unless Beca tells them too.” Ashley answered and they saw Beca puts the phone down and jump back to the pool. “There is no harm in trying right?” Chloe stands up and walks towards the four girls, she sits on the side and looks at them . Jessica and Ashley follows her once they saw that Stacie and Emily is listening to what Chloe is saying.

CHLOE

We really need some answers right now and those people who can help us are these four young girls happily playing in the pool. “So, we want to talk to you about what happened last night.” I said as I look into Stacie, Emily and Aubrey’s eyes, I glanced over to Beca but it seems like she don’t want to listen.

“About what Agent Beale?” Aubrey asked.

“Just call me Chloe. And it’s about the death threats you guys received these couple of days.” As I said that they look over Beca who is looking at them too. “What about it?” Emily asked me, I motion for Jessica and Ashley to sit beside me and they did. “Do you have any idea who sent those threats?” Jessica asked.

“All we know is Mr. Han because he’s one of the top competitors of our parent’s when it comes business.” Stacie answered.

“Just Mr. Han and no one else?” Ashley asked the girls and they all nodded, I look at Beca again and she’s just standing and leaning on the side, quietly listening.

“As far as we know yes, only Mr. Han can do such as thing. He even started sending us threats after our Uncle Philip died.” Stacie answered.

“Stacie!” We heard Beca’s voice and when I look at her I saw sadness in her eyes, then she looks at me. “Why are you asking us those thing? I think it’s your job to find out who’s doing this!” She said.

“We are doing our best Ms. Edwards but I think we can resolve this problem faster if you’ll help us. There are things we need to know that cannot be answered by investigating or researching stuff.” I answered with a small smile on my face.

“If you’re asking about the disc, we don’t know anything about it.”

“We don’t even buy CD’s or DVD’s” Emily said, I look at Jessica and Ashley, there’s still something missing on this case and why would Beca react that way when Stacie said it started when their uncle died.

“Okay but can we ask you something about your uncle died?”

“Enough of this! I’m going upstairs; you know where to find me.” Beca answered while looking at her cousins, she glace over me and I can tell that she’s pissed. “I’ll go with you, Bec.” Aubrey said and they both left.

“Sorry about that but Beca doesn’t want to talk about our uncle Philip.” We heard Emily said.

“It’s okay, we understand. Maybe we’ll talk about him some other time.” Ashley answered, the two girls nodded their heads and we stand up and went to the table near the door.

“I have a feeling that this Philip is the answer to our questions.” I told the two, they look at each other then to Emily and Stacie who are whispering something to each other.

“Yeah but we need to get their trust especially Beca if we want to know more about him.” Jessica answered and they both went in. I waited for the two girls to get out of the pool and went inside; I grab the phone Beca used a while ago and dials Donald’s number, after a few rings, my call went through.

“Hey Donald! Can you give me some information about Philip Mitchell, send it to my e-mail as soon as possible.” I said

UPSTAIRS

BECA

I feel sad all of the sudden, I miss Uncle Philip so much. He’s my dad’s older brother and every weekend during summer, we all go to his house to spend weekends with him. His death was a big shock to us, especially to me, Emily, Aubrey and Stacie. He was murdered inside his house the day we left his house. There are some vital information that we know but we don’t want to tell our parents about it nor those annoying bodyguards of ours.

“You okay, Beca?” Aubrey asked me, I’m sitting on my bed while hugging the teddy Uncle Philip gave to us. It has a big letter B in the middle. I look at Aubrey and she’s hugging her teddy too.

“Yeah, I’m fine. I just miss him so much.” I answered, she let out a small smile and sits beside me.

“Me too, Becs. You know what, ever since the day he dies, I’ve always thought that we should have not left him that day.”

“I know what you’re feeling Bree. He forced us to go home that day like he knows something bad was going to happen, maybe if we didn’t left him, he’s still alive…” My voice cracks as I remembered that day, she pulls me into a hug though I stop myself from crying. I saw her look at her phone then broke the hug.

“Tomorrow is his birthday; let’s visit his house later to offer him a prayer.” she said to me.

“Do you think dad will allow us to go after what happened last night?”

“He will but we need our bodyguards to be with us.” I groan knowing that Chloe will be there too.

“Do I have any choice?” I heard her laugh at me and shook her head.

“You don’t like them?”

“It’s not that I don’t like them but the way Chloe looks at me, ugh!” she slaps my arm causing for me to laugh.

“She’s cool and I like her for you.” she stands up and walks towards my room.

“What do you mean you like her for me?” But before she can answer, we already saw Stacie and Emily running towards us.

“So, my dear cousin and my beautiful baby, what’s our agenda today? Want to play some billiards?” Stacie asked us.

“Nope, we will go to Uncle Philip’s house, it’s his birthday tomorrow and we’d like to offer some prayers for him.” I answered as I jump out of my bed and went inside my bathroom.

“Cool! Are we going with them or are we sneaking out?” If only we can sneak out but I don’t want to be grounded for a month so I have no choice.

“Tell them that we’re going out Em, I’ll call dad to let him know that we’re leaving.” Emily went out of my room while Aubrey pulls Stacie outside as I closed the door of my bathroom.

-

My dad said yes as long as Agent Smith and her team will go out with us and of course I can’t say no to that. One more thing, they are the ones allowed to drive, I want to argue at my dad but I won’t do it, I have a gig next week so I don’t want to be grounded. As we walk outside, Agent Smith and Agent Jones are already waiting for us, I jump in joy when I noticed that Agent Beale was not there.

“Okay girls, Mr. Mitchell already informed us that we’ll be the one driving so no funny business.” she said to us, Agent Smith is okay for me and I like her, we all nodded our head with a smile on my face and I think she noticed that.

“Stacie and Aubrey, you’ll be riding with me. Emily you’ll be riding with Ashley and Beca-” I cut her off and raised one eyebrow.

“Don’t tell me I’ll be riding with-” I didn’t get to finish my sentence when I saw a motorcycle stops in front of us.

“Hey baby! Hop in!” I open my mouth to say something but I heard them giggle and I shot them with a deadly glare.

“I’ll be riding with Agent Smith, thank you for the offer though…” I answered and walks toward the BMW, Aubrey run towards the passenger seat in front while Stacie went inside the backseat, I pull the handle but Stacie locked it.

“Unlock the door Stacie!” I shouted from the outside but I saw her shook her head a couple of times, I look at Agent Smith who is smiling at me.

“Please, tell her to open the door.” I told her.

“Sorry sweetie but I can’t do that, this our protocol, one of us should be riding with you guys. Ask Emily if she wanted to switch places with you.” She answered me and went inside the car, I march down towards Emily, I was about to say something when she starts to talk. “No, I won’t trade places with you.” I pouted my lips and hopefully it will work but it didn’t.

“Come on, Becs, Uncle said we need to get back here before dark!” I heard Aubrey yelling, I marched down again towards Chloe and she’s just sitting there with a smile on her face.

“Here, put this on.” she said and hand over my helmet, I put my phone in my pocket, snatch the helmet on her hand and puts it on my head.

“Don’t worry, I’m a good driver.”

“I don’t give a damn care if you are!”

“Oh feisty! Me like it.”

“Shut up!” I hopped in the back as I felt the motorcycle starts moving, we stop beside the car as Chloe and Ashley talks to Jessica, I saw Stacie smiling from ear to ear, I open the face shield of my helmet as she roll down the window.

“Let’s have a race!” she said, I saw Aubrey looking at me while I look at Emily too.

“The first one who reach Uncle Philip house will win $1000, well of course the money comes from the losers of the race which means you and Emily.” she added.

“Then what about the last one?” Emily asked.

“Well she needs to kiss her bodyguard on the cheeks…” I heard Chloe giggle.

“So are we on? Or would you like to say something Beca?” I was so annoyed at Stacie right now but I won’t let her win.

“You’re so confident on winning my dear cousin! Don’t forget you’re riding a car and we’re riding a motorcycle meant for racing.” I answered her but she keeps on smiling at me.

“It doesn’t matter. So you’re accepting my challenge?” I nod my head at her and she claps her hands.

“Good! Now position, ladies! As soon as the gate opens, the race starts…”She rolls her window up, Emily hugs Ashley’s waist but no I won’t do the same thing! Chloe looks back at me and tells me to hold on to her waist.

“No thank you! I won’t fall down so there’s no reason for me to hold-on to you!”

“Well that’s your choice! Just don’t blame me if we lost because you fall!”

“I already told you I won’t fall! Just make sure we win!” she winks at me and closes her face shield, I did the same thing, we wait for the guard to open the gate and once it opens, Chloe releases the break and speeds off.

-SKIP THE RACE-

As what Stacie thought, Beca and Chloe are the last one to reach the house. After almost 2 hours of driving, Ashley and Emily won the race, they were laughing while waiting for Chloe and Beca.

“She will kill you later Stacie! Wait for that!” Emily said as she sits beside her inside the car, Jessica looks at the two, Aubrey is talking to Ashley.

“How did you know that she’ll lose?” Jessica asked her, Stacie and Emily laughs again and give a high-five to each other.

“Let’s say Beca is not good when it comes to directions.” Stacie answered.

“And we all know that she hates having a bodyguard and that she and Chloe doesn’t get along too well, even without the bet, I know they’ll be the last one to arrive.” And after that they heard Chloe’s motorcycle, Emily and Stacie went out of the car and so as Jessica. Ashley smiles at the two when Chloe parks her motorcycle on the side.

“Hey, yo cousin! What’s up?!” Stacie said and walks towards her cousin then Beca grabs her arms, took the keys in her pocket and opens the gate.

“You and I will talk inside!” she said, she push her taller cousin inside the gate while Emily and Aubrey follows them from behind.

“What happened?” Jessica asked Chloe who is keep on checking if her ears are okay.

“Well that brat keeps on yelling at me! It’s not my fault that we lost! She doesn’t even know where we going!” Chloe answered as she pulls out the key in the ignition, Jessica and Ashley laughs but they know that Chloe is a little annoyed over Beca.

“Let’s go inside, I think there’s a price waiting for you.” Ashley teases Chloe who just rolled her eyes at her while the two of them laughs. Little did they know, 4 pairs of eyes are watching their every move as they went inside the house.

-

The four girls went inside their Uncle Philip’s office room where he’s been shot to death. They noticed something though, papers are scattered everywhere like someone went inside and look for something. Like what police told them, it’s a robbery went wrong but for them it’s not a robbery at all. The robbers didn’t take anything nor took those expensive things inside the house. Only the hard-drive from the CCTV camera.

“Do you think Uncle Philip knows about the disc?” Emily asked Beca whose looking at the table where the police found their uncle’s lifeless body but Beca don’t know what to say to her.

“Why don’t we tell them about the strange things happening at uncle during those last days we spent with him…” Stacie butted in, sitting on the couch while holding some papers.

“Even if we tell them, they can’t do anything about it. All they can do is to guard us, nothing more.” Beca answered.

“But who knows Bec. Maybe they just need some information about us so they can arrest whoever is behind this.” Aubrey added, Beca looks outside the window for a while, she has issues when it comes to trusting someone.

“Come one Beca. They are the only ones who can help us now…”

“Fine! You tell them, I won’t say anything…” Emily looks at Stacie who nods her head at her. Emily went out of the room to find Chloe, Jessica and Ashley, they are in the living room talking about something.

“Ah guys, can we talk to you for a minute?” she asked the three.

“Sure sweetie, is there a problem?” Jessica asked her as she walks towards the younger girl.

“Nothing but, uh, we need to tell you about something…”

“Okay, where are the girls?” Chloe asked.

“Follow me…” Emily guides them towards the office and they saw Beca sitting on the swivel chair, Aubrey on the table and Stacie on the couch.

“So here they are; who wants to starts first?” Emily asked.

-flashback-

“Beca wake up! Uncle cooked a breakfast for us! Wake up!” Stacie keeps on jumping on Beca’s bed, she won’t stop until she opens up her eyes.

“Ugh! Stacie!” Beca groans, she grab one pillow and throw it at her without looking.

“Wake up!! You’ve been sleeping for 12 hours now! I don’t know how you do that?!”

“Sleep is my best friend and I love hanging out with her so leave me alone!”

“I won’t! Uncle told me to wake you up! He said he needs to talk to us about something!” Beca opens up her eyes and looks at her cousin, she studies her face for a while to know if she’s lying or not.

“I’m not lying, Becs!” Stacie said when she saw Beca looking at her.

“Fine! Will you stop jumping! Damn it!” Stacie jump out of the bed and throw back the pillow at her.

“Hurry up! We’ll wait for you downstairs” Beca lays back down again but she remembered what Stacie said, she knows her uncle too well, if it’s not important, he won’t let Stacie wake her up at the first place. She went to her bathroom, brush her teeth and run downstairs. Stacie, Emily and Aubrey are already sitting while talking, their uncle is on the phone and when he sees Beca, he smiles at her and motion for her to sleep.

“Oh look, The Lazy Princess is already awake!” Emily said and took a sip from her orange juice, Beca ignores them and pour some tea in her cup.

“Sorry if I told Stacie to wake you up, baby.” she heard their uncle said, Beca smiles at him as he sits on his chair.

“It’s okay uncle, no worries. What’s up?” Philip looks at his nieces, that includes Aubrey who he treats as part of the family already.

“Nothing, I just want to have breakfast to you guys for one last time…” He answered; Stacie furrows her brows and ask.

“One last time uncle? Why’d you say that?”

“We’ll we can see each other again next weekend…” Aubrey said.

“I don’t think so sweetie, you and Stacie needs to go home for a while. Maybe we’ll see each other again in summer…” He smiles at the four and stands up, he puts some food in their plates and told them that he’ll get something in his office. The four girls eat quietly and when he returned, Beca saw that he’s carrying 4 small boxes. He gave one box to each of them.

“A teddy?” Beca said, she opens her box and hugs the blue teddy bear.

“Is this a personalized uncle?” Aubrey asked him with a smile on her face.

“Yes, a friend of mine made those especially for you girls so I want you to take care of that, okay?” the four girls nodded their head and they all went to him and gives him a hug.

-flashback end-

Beca stands up and walk out of the room.

“Where are you going?” Chloe asked her.

“I just, uh, need some fresh air.” she answered.

“I’ll go with you…” but Beca shook her head. “I’ll be fine, Agent Beale. I won’t go out, I’ll just go to my room upstairs.” Chloe saw tears in her eyes as she nodded her head, Beca give her a faint smile and left the room.

“It’s really hard for us to accept the truth that he’s gone.” Emily said, the three bodyguards look at each other and felt pity for the girls.

“What happened after?” Ashley asked, Aubrey took a deep breath and look outside the window.

“He forced us to go home after that, it’s only Saturday in the morning but he told us that he’ll be meeting some clients in the afternoon.” Aubrey said, when she didn’t hear anything, so she continued.

“We found it weird because even though he’s busy with work, he won’t force us to go…” she added.

“And we did. Simon fetched us that day, Beca didn’t want to go home but uncle said that he’ll give us a call after his meeting so we don’t have to worry.” Stacie said.

“Did he call you?” Jessica asked, the three of them nodded their heads but didn’t looked at them.

“What did he say?”

“He said that, he said that he’s okay. The meeting ended well and he’ll see us next week.” Chloe heard a soft sob from Stacie, she sits beside the tall brunette and rubbed her back.

“But that didn’t happen. The next morning, we heard the news about his murder.” No one said a word inside the room, Jessica and Ashley looked at each other as Chloe tries to ties the information they got from the girls and after what they said, she knew that Mr. Han is not their primary suspect after all.

-

CHLOE

We’ve been quiet for a couple of minutes now when I realized Beca hasn’t come back yet.

“Where’s Beca’s room?” I asked Stacie.

“The 2nd door on your right, with the big poster of titanium along with some Disney posters outside her room.” Chloe smiles a little with what she heard and Stacie did too.

“She still loves watching cartoons. She may be annoying but she’s still young at heart.”

“Yeah, I know. I’m going to find her then we’ll go.” she nods her head at me and I walked towards the stairs but stopped on my tracks when I saw a shadow pass by the window, I check my gun at my back and pulls it out. I walk slowly towards the window to check; I look outside but saw no one.

Am I imagining things or what?! - I asked myself, I continue walking upstairs to check on Beca and we need to get out of this house as soon as possible. To be honest, we are trespassing at a crime scene and that is illegal. I look at my back to see if they are following me but they didn’t. I’m still thinking about Philip Mitchell and about the disc.

Does he really know that something’s bad is going to happen to him?

I’m about 5-6 steps away when I heard my phone beeps. I fish it out in my pocket and saw that I have an e-mail; I clicked on the envelope icon and waited for it to load when I heard Beca’s voice.

“Chloe! Help me!” She shouted, I drop my phone on the stairs and dash towards Beca’s room but before I push the door open, I heard a loud bang.


	5. Ally (PT.1)

CHLOE

Please let her be okay!

I haven’t run that fast in my entire life just to make sure Beca is okay but before I can open the door, I heard a loud bang.

Beca! - My mind screamed. I pull out my gun at my back and kick the door open, I saw a man lying on top of Beca.

“Oh god, Beca.” I whispered, I caress her face but she’s unconscious, I pushed the man off her and saw blood all over her. I want to panic but that won’t help right now. I was about to carry her when I saw a shadow pass by the bathroom door, I chase after the shadow and saw a figure of man running away.

“Stop or I’ll shoot!” I yelled at him, I climbed out of the window in her bathroom and step outside, there’s a trellis at the bottom that I think they used in order to climb up. I’m still pointing the gun at him and he’s not moving.

“Stay where you are!” I yelled again, I put my hands inside my pocket only to realize that I dropped my phone at the stairs when I head Beca yelled.

“Better call an ambulance for her!” I heard the man say and he run away. My mind is battling if I’m going to pull my trigger but I know Beca needs some medical attention.

‘Fuck it!’ I whispered and went back inside. I kneel on the side of the bed while gently tapping her face.

“Beca? Wake up baby!” I decided to bring her downstairs, as I carry her, a hand fell on my shoulder, I pointed at the girl I saw looking at us.

She seems familiar to me - I told myself still pointing the gun at her while supporting Beca with my other hand.

“Relax, I’m Beca’s friend. I’m Ally.” she said then I remembered the night they got attacked, this girl was with them and dancing with Beca.

“What are you doing here?” I asked, I keep my distance at her. There’s something telling me on the inside that this girl is spelled TROUBLE.

“Beca texted me a while ago and she said that you guys are here.” I look at Beca and to Ally then nod my head at her but I’m not buying what she just said.

“I want you to start walking downstairs. We’ll follow you from behind.”

“Why not the other way around?” she asked me, I didn’t say a word so she moves and starts to walk. I carry Beca as we head downstairs.

-

JESSICA

I went outside to search; I heard a gunshot upstairs and told Ashley to lock the door as I go look for Chloe and Beca. I’m on my way upstairs when I saw two men running away from the house, I immediately went out that time but failed to catch the men as I saw their car speeds off. I went back inside and point a gun at the girl standing at the bottom of the stairs.

“She’s Beca’s friends.” I heard Chloe’s voice and I saw her carrying the oldest Mitchell, I immediately went to her side and check on Beca.

“What happened? Is she okay?” I asked Chloe as I look on Beca, I can feel that Chloe is looking at me and I was right.

“Yeah she is. She’s not hit but I found a dead man lying on top of her.” She answered and look at Ally.

“I’ll call an ambulance and some back-up. Don’t move. I’ll go get Ashley and the kids.” I told her.

The ambulance came and took Beca to check on her, Ally is talking to Emily while Chloe, Jessica and Ashley again whose inside the ambulance still unconscious.

“You don’t have to thank me. It is part of my job, kiddo.” Chloe answered not removing her eyes on the gorgeous Mitchell. She won’t forgive herself if something happens to her then she remembers Ally and her eyes landed on her.

“How long you guys know Ally?” She asked the two, Aubrey looks at her then to Ally and Emily.

“We know her since we were kids. Her parents are close to our parents.”

“And since then, she has a crush on Becs.” Stacie butted in.

“Does Beca know that?” Ashley asked the two and they both give her a nod.

“She told me that Beca texted her where we are.” Chloe said but she saw Aubrey shook her head.

“That’s impossible. She won’t tell her whereabouts especially to Ally.” the three bodyguards look at each other.

“Then how did she know where Beca is?” Jessica asked.

“She tracks Beca’s phone. At first we didn’t believe her but she’s always there everywhere we go. Kinda creepy and we honestly think she’s a psycho.” She answered, Aubrey hit her in the head and laughs, it’s not impossible to track a phone but to Chloe she’s not buying it. One of the parademics walks towards them.

“Ms. Mitchell is fine but we still need to bring her at the hospital so the doctors can check on her.” He said.

“No gunshot wounds?” Chloe asked him, he smiled and shook his head.

“Okay good, I’m coming with you.”

“Okay Miss and that Ally girl wants to be with Ms. Mitchell too.” He said as he walked away, Jessica holds her sister arms and pulls her a little closer to her.

“Don’t ride with them. Use your motorcycle instead.” She said to her.

“But why, Jess? I can’t leave her with that girl!” Chloe answered and they saw Ally went inside the ambulance and looks at Beca.

“She can’t do anything to Beca, you’re following them and there’s three police cars ahead of us. I don’t want Ally to feel that we doubt her or we won’t get an answer on why she’s here.” Chloe keeps her eyes on Ally whose looking at her back.

“Okay, fine, but if she does something bad to my Beca then I won’t be easy on that girl.” Chloe answered and looks at Aubrey and Stacie.

“You two get inside the car now!” She said and she look pissed, Ashley giggles and shook her head, as for Aubrey she immediately run towards the car while Stacie is still looking at Agent Beale.

“You look pissed Chloe, you jealous?” Chloe tilt her head to the side and raised an eyebrow at her.

“Don’t make me repeat what I said, Stacie…”

“Can’t you see that I’m already walking, sheez! What’s with these bodyguards and those serious looks on their faces!” The leggy brunette said and followed Aubrey who is already sitting inside the car.

The ride to the hospital went smooth, police are still scattered around the hospital and Mr. Mitchell are already informed about what happened. Chloe and the rest are patiently waiting at the lobby. It’s been an hour since Beca wheeled inside the ER still unconscious.

CHLOE

I keep on looking at my watch and thinking about that Ally girl. She already left knowing that Beca will be in good hands now, there’s something inside me telling me that somewhat this girl knows about the death threats this girls are receiving. All I need to do now is to talk to Beca about what happened while she’s upstairs. I saw Jessica waves at me and stands beside me.

“I called Bryan and asked him to gather information about Ally Stevenson and her family. He also asked me if you received the email he sent to you.” I totally forgot about the email though I read some of it but didn’t finish when I heard Beca screaming.

“I’ll check it later. So what are we going to do now?” I asked her, Ashley walks towards us as we look at Emily and Stacie sleeping while Aubrey is reading some magazines.

“Mr. Mitchell is fuming about this and also Mr. Choi.I think it’s better if we’re guarding them one on one.”

“I already called Flo and she’s the one who will guard Emily from now on. So I’ll be guarding Aubrey, Jess with Stacie and you with Beca.” Ashley said to me, well this is better to think that those mean will do anything to have it their way. We went silent for a while when a nurse came to us.

“Dr. Robertson wants to talk to you now.” She said with a smile on her face, Jessica and Ashley wakes up the two girls sleeping while I pull Aubrey and we walk ahead of them. We saw Dr. Robertson talking to our head, Mr. Choi.

“Doctor?” I called him, he look at us and excuse himself from Mr. Choi.

“Beca Mitchell?” He asked us, we nodded our heads, but Stacie said something else.

“We’re her cousins and that girl wearing a leather jacket who looks pissed is her future girlfriend.” I look at her when Jessica covers her mouth, I gave her a wink and look back at Dr. Robertson.

“Ms. Mitchell is fine though there’s a bruise at her nape and back. She can go home when she wakes up.”

“i think he hit her with a gun.” The doctor nods his head while looking at the chart in his hand.

“Maybe a gun or something hard that can cause that bruise but don’t worry she’s healthy as a horse.”

“When can we see her?” Emily asked.

“They’re bringing her to her room and you can see her in a while. Now, please excuse me, I have some other patient to attend to.”

“Thank you, doctor.” I said and he smiled at us. I walk towards Stacie and place my arm on her shoulder.

“Future girlfriend huh?” I asked her, she just winks at me and took her phone from her pocket.

“If Becs heard what you said, you’ll be dead.” Emily said as well all laugh and went towards the reception area.

-

I told the three girls to take a nap first while I wait for Beca to regain consciousness. Jessica and Ashley went downstairs to fetch Flo. I’m playing candy crush on my phone when I heard Beca moans like she’s having a bad dream.

“Beca.” I whispered while gently shaking her body, she continues to moan and sweat starts to build on her forehead.

“Beca!” I called her name again and this time, she opens her eyes and looks at me.

“Chloe?” She said then she starts to cry, she pulls me into a hug as she cries on my shoulder.

“Shh, it’s alright. I got you babe.” I said to her, I pull her up so she can sit on her bed, I sit beside her because no matter how I try to break the hug, she won’t let me go.

“I t-thought I was going to die.” She said in between tears and I’m rubbing her back to comfort her.

“Want to tell me what happened?” I asked her, she nods her head twice and this time she’s the one who let go.

“You want some water first?” and she answered with a nod again, I took the glass and pour some water in it and gave it to her. I watch her take a couple of sip and hand it back to me. I place the glass on the table and pull a chair towards the bed.

“No!” She said and I saw her looking at me, I furrow my brows at her.  
“I, uh, can you- I-I want you to sit beside me.” She said as she taps the space beside her.

“Okay.” I smiled sweetly at her and sit on the space provided for me, I watch her carefully and I caught her looking at her cousins then to her hands and play with it.

“Beca.” I called her, she looks at me for a while then back to her hands again, I grab one of hers and gently squeeze it.

“If you don’t want to tell me, it’s fine. I won’t force you.”

“No, I want to tell you.” I nod my as she took a deep breath and sigh.

“I was sitting on my bed that time looking at some of our photos in the photo albums. I miss my uncle so much and those are the only memories he left but the detectives doesn’t want us to bring home any things inside his house.” I can tell how much Beca loves her Uncle Philip.

“I didn’t mind the surroundings because I know that we’re the only ones inside but I saw the bathroom door opens and a man stood there pointing a gun at me!” She starts to shake again but stops when I gently squeeze her hand.

“He asked me where the disc was but I told him I have no clue what he’s saying! He keeps on asking me but I’m being honest with him until he got mad and told me that he better take me to them..”

“Them?” I asked her.

“Yes, he said that there are men waiting for him outside and if I’m not going to cooperate then he will take me to them.”

“He grabbed my arm and pulls me towards him and I know I need to do something that’s why I yelled your name and asked for help then after that I saw another man pointing a gun towards us but I don’t know what happened because I felt something hit me at the back and my world turns black.”

“But you said he closes the door so how would you know that Chloe will hear you?” We both look at Stacie and saw her looking at us; Beca immediately pulls her hand on mine, grabs the pillow and throw at her cousin.

“Hey! What did I do this time?!” She asked.

“I thought you’re sleeping?” I asked her 

“I can’t sleep, I hate hospitals, you know! So Beca how come you know?” I saw Beca throw a deadly look at Stacie and to be honest I wanted to laugh at there antics but I need to be professional.

“I know, she might be looking for me because I haven’t come back yet…” she answered and saw her cheeks blush.

‘How cute! My future girlfriend is blushing!’ I told myself.

“Yeah, yeah but how’d you know that Chloe was looking for you and not Jess or Ashley?”

“Stop asking me questions Stacie!”

“Fine, but I already know the answer!”

“Then why do you keep asking me?!”

“I just want some confirmation from you, Miss Grouchy!” I saw Beca was about to jump out of the bed when I stopped her.

“Stacie, stop teasing your cousin.” I warned her but there’s a smile on my face then motion for Beca to lie down again. I’m staring at her face especially those dark blue eyes.

“Stop staring or she’ll melt!” I heard Stacie said but when I look at her she’s reading a magazine then I remembered Ally.

“Beca, do you mind if I ask you a question?” I asked her.

“No, go ahead.”

“ I want to ask about Ally…”

“What about her?”

“Did you somewhat sent her a text message that we’re going to your Uncle’s house today?” I saw a confused look on her face.”

“No, why? I talked to her on the phone but I didn’t tell her where I was going.” Then there’s the answer to my question, I know something is off with her.

“And I talked to her before me and Aubrey decided to visit Uncle Philip’s house.” She added.

“Oh okay, thank you baby.” she didn’t say anything about the pet name but instead asked me where’s her purse, Stacie gave it to her and fish out her phone.

“I’ll go outside for a while, call me if you need me, ‘kay?” I said.

“Okay Agent Beale and thank you.” she answered

OUTSIDE

Flo arrives at the hospital and immediately saw Jessica and Ashley waiting for her. They went inside the lift while chatting, when it stopped on the 4th floor, they went out and saw Chloe standing and leaning on the wall of Beca’s room.

“Everything okay?” Jessica asked her sister while she hugs Flo.

“Yes but there’s something I need to tell you guys…” She answered.

INSIDE BECA’S ROOM

Aubrey, Stacie and Emily are not sitting on Beca’s bed, they are asking her what happened and who is the man laying on top of her.

“I told you I don’t know but again they are looking for that stupid disc!” Beca answered.

“What’s with that disc anyway? We fear for our life with that disc.” Aubrey said, no matter how hard they try to think about it, they can’t remember if someone gave them a disc.

“All I have in my room are my horror DVD’S and Beca’s Disney movies collection. Maybe they want your Disney stuff!” Stacie butted in.

“One more word from you Stacie Conrad, I’m going to throw you out of the window!” Beca looks at her phone again when it beeps.

“Who is it?” Emily asked her cousin and looks at her phone.

“It’s just Ally.” Beca answered and read the text, the three of them looks at each other then to Beca.

“Stacie said you didn’t tell her where we are going.” Emily said to her.

“Yes I didn’t, why?”

“Agent Beale forgot to inform you that Ally was there.” Aubrey answered.

“Ally? Are you serious?” Beca asked and they all nodded their heads.

“What is she doing there? How come she knows where Uncle Philip lives?”

“We don’t know, we thought that you told her and gave her directions…” Stacie answered.

“You guys know that I suck in giving directions.”

“That’s why you lost the race and owes Chloe a kiss!”

“Shut up Stacie!” She looks at the message and read it again.

Ally: Can you please meet me tonight? I’m just worried about you.

“She wanted to see me to know if I’m okay.” Beca told her cousins.

“After what happened Becs?” Beca look at Aubrey and ask. “Do you think she’s one of them? I don’t think Ally would hurt us.”

“We’re not saying she’s one of them or what. It’s too dangerous to go out, Beca.” Emily said, Beca lie down on the bed and looks at them.

“Who says that I’m going to meet her somewhere, I’ll tell her to meet us at the gate and we can talk outside for a while.”

“Us?” Emily asked her and Beca nods her head.

“That would be impossible, Becs and beside will our bodyguards allow us?” Aubrey said.

“We’ll not tell them, we’re just outside the gate, nothing can happen.” Stacie shook her head at her, knowing Beca, she won’t listen to a thing they said but Ally is their friend, she might be creepy and weird but it’s wrong to judge someone who’s been their friend since they were kids.

BACK AT THE MANSION

Mr. Mitchell hugged his daughter and nieces once he saw them, he’s so worried when Jessica phoned him and told him about the attack that happened at his brother’s house. He thanked Jessica and her team for keeping them safe, he told the girl that he needs to tell them something so they went inside the library.

“As you girls see, it’s not really safe for you to go outside alone. They won’t stop until they got what they wanted from us. So, I talked to Mr. Choi about this and agreed to bring you girls in one of their safe house here in Atlanta.” He said, Beca opens her mouth but her Dad speaks again.

“I don’t want to hear any violent reactions from you girls especially you Beca. We’re doing this in order to keep you safe all the time.” He added.

“But we’re safe here Dad! You don’t need to bring us somewhere else!” Beca protested, Jessica looks at Chloe who winks at her, the stubborn Beca is back again.

“You don’t know that, what if they can get inside the mansion?”

“How can they pass a dozen of guards outside, uncle?” Stacie asked but Aubrey nudges her elbow at her.

“Yeah dad, you can hire as many bodyguard as you want and I don’t care just don’t bring us in one of their safe house.” Beca looks at Chloe who raise an eyebrow at her and she did the same.

“If they can get inside the mansion, who can tell that they won’t follow us to that place?” Beca added

“She’s right uncle, I think there’s no safe place for now.” Emily butted in.

“It’s safe house girlies, means only us and the people who work for only knows the location of that place and no one else.” Jessica said with a force smile on her face, Ashley giggles but stops when Jessica looks at her.

“You’ll be safe with us and you won’t feel that you’re living in a safe house, I promise you that.” Ashley said but the girl didn’t say anything, Beca was about to protest again but her Dad stops her.

“It’s still my final decision. Now I want you four to go to your room and pack your things! No more buts and stop whining.” Stacie sighs and stands up, she walks towards the door while Aubrey and Emily follows her, Beca stands up and rolled her eyes at Chloe who’s looking at her. Mr. Mitchell apologizes for the way his daughter and nieces reacted.

“It’s nothing sir, we’ll take good care of them.” Flo said.

“Thank you and please keep them safe always.Don’t forget to give me a call every now and then.”

“We will, sir.” Chloe answered and leaves him to follow the four rug rats upstairs.

EMILY’S ROOM

BECA

“I hate this Emily! I really hate this!” I told my cousin when I storm out of my room and went straight into hers, I know they are after our safety but it also means that Dad give them the full control of our lives.

“This is for our own good Becs. We have to deal with it.” Emily answered me and put some her make-up inside her bag.

“But we’ll be safe here. I don’t know about you guys but I feel a lot safer with our own house.”

“There’s nothing we can about this Beca, now if I were you, go back to your room and pack your things.” I rolled my eyes at her and lay down on her bed as I saw Stacie and Aubrey carry a big suitcase.

“Please don’t tell me you’re going to bring that ugly suitcase of yours!” I said to them.

“We won’t don’t worry! We saw it under our bed and we’re planning to put it inside Em’s closet.” Stacie answered and toss it on the side.

“My closet is for my clothes not a baggage counter!” Emily answered, me and Aubrey laugh as I heard my phone beep.

“Are you done packing your things, Beca?” I shook my head at Stacie without looking at her; I’m busy replying Ally’s text message.

“You waiting for Chloe to help you pack?” I kicked her and she fell on the floor. Emily laugh but Aubrey being a nice girlfriend helped my annoying cousin to get up.

“Dr. Robertson is right! You’re healthy as a horse!” I was about to jump on her but Emily stops me.

“Do you have any plans how can we get outside?” She said and look out the window, Stacie followed her and they are both looking outside.

“We’ll be in deep shit dude! How are we going to pass those guards huh?” I heard Stacie asked, I got curious and take a peek outside and I saw not just 10 but more than 15 bodyguards surrounding the mansion.

“So, what’s your plan?” Aubrey asked me, I look at her and pouted my lips but I saw the suitcase they are carrying a while ago and a smile formed my lips.

“Uh oh, I don’t like it when she smiles like that!” Stacie said and I gave her a wink.

SOMEONE’S POV

I am looking at my phone waiting for a phone call or text from her, I need to know if she’s okay but at the same time, I need to see her. I don’t want to do this but there’s no other way to save my father. I’m looking out the window when I saw shadows approaching the car.

“When do we leave?” He asked me, I sigh and start to speak. 

“There’s no reply from her yet. I’ll tell you if we’re leaving.” They give me a simple nod and walked away. I sigh as I look at my phone again, still no reply from her. I close my eyes for a while and think about my family and her.

‘I love you but I have to do this. I’m sorry Beca.’

My phone rings, an unknown number flashes into my phone screen.

“Hello?” I answered.

“This is your last chance or you’ll never see your father again.” I heard a click on the other end signalling that the call has ended then I saw a new text message and opens it. I read it quickly then calls one of the men who approached me a while ago.

“We’re leaving.” I sad, they went inside the car, starts the ignition and speeds off on our way to Mitchell Mansion.


	6. Ally (PT. 2)

15 minutes later…

Jessica went up to check on the girls again, Mr. Mitchell and Mr. Choi are talking downstairs with Chloe, Ashley, and Flo. She went up to check on Stacie and Aubrey first but all she sees is their bags on the bed, she went to Beca and Emily’s room and straight to Beca but she heard voices on the other room.

“Do you think they won’t notice it?” Jessica heard Aubrey’s voice, Emily’s door is slightly ajar, she peek her head inside and the three of them are facing their backs at the door.

“They won’t! All we need to do is get this suitcase downstairs and into the van!” Stacie answered, Jessica was about to move back when she heard Flo’s voice.

“Are they done, Jess?” she asked her, she’s a bit late to cover her mouth when she saw the door opens and Aubrey is looking at them.

“What are you guys doin’ here?” Emily asked and Aubrey positioned herself in between the two.

“Oh we’re just, uh, checking if you guys are done packing.” Jessica answered.

“Yes we’re done! Actually we’re on our way downstairs to, uh, put this big bag of ours in the van!” Stacie answered, Jessica felt that they are acting a bit off by giving weird looks at each other.

“Let the boys carry that suitcase for you girls.”

“Oh no Agent Smith, w-we can do it ourselves! We’re big girls now!” Aubrey said, Flo and Jessica looked at each other and they watch the three pulls the suitcase, it fell hard on the floor like there was something heavy inside.

‘Ouch!’ they heard a voice but there are both looking at the three and none of them said a word.

“Did you hear that?” Jessica asked the three, the girls just look at each other when Stacie speaks.

“Oh! Ouch! It’s me ah, I t-twisted my finger but hey it’s fine now!” The two didn’t move as the three girls drag the suitcase outside the room. They wanted to ask something or check the suitcase but they stop themselves from doing it then Jessica notice Beca missing.

“Where’s Beca?” She asked the three.

“Bathroom!” They answered without looking at them and keeps on dragging the big suitcase out of the room.

AUBREY

I don’t know but it felt like we’re robbers trying to flee with the things we stole inside this mansion! Sometimes I don’t know why I agree with Beca always! I hope Agent Smith didn’t notice something.

“Now how are we going to get this thing down?” Emily whispered to me and Stacie.

“Let it roll down the stairs, that way we won’t have a hard time dragging it!” Stacie answered still whispering.

“Hey, I heard that!” Beca said inside the suitcase, yep! You read that right, this is her plan! She told us that she’ll hide inside the suitcase then we will carry her all the way down and put her inside the van. Once we’re done with it, she wants us to be the look out!

“I told you stop eating chips and sweets! You’re getting heavy!” I whispered to her.

“Can you just please hurry? I’m suffocating here! I don’t want to die!”

“Serves you right, Becs! If they ever caught us, we’re going to throw this suitcase at the trash bin while you’re in it!” Aubrey answered, Emily shook her head as we continue to drag her but we’re really having a hard time because we’re already at the stairs.

“I don’t think you will die if we let the suitcase roll all the way down.” Stacie said as beads of sweat forming on her forehead.

“Will you shut up Stacie! I’m telling you-” I kicked the suitcase so Beca would stop talking because I saw Ashley climbing up the stairs.

“Hey girls, what ya got in there?” She asked.

“Nothing special, some gadgets and stuff we need while we’re in the safe house.” Emily answered; I look at Stacie and gave her a warning look not to say a word because among the three of us she’s the one who can’t keep her mouth shut.

“Do you want me to call the boys to help you out?” She asked again but I know by the look on her face that she’s not buying anything we said.

“Nah, we’re good! Are we girls?” I asked the two, Stacie smiled while Emily nods her head furiously.

“Okay, but where’s Beca?”

“Bathroom!” We answered again and for the first time we give our all to carry the suitcase. We don’t know how we did it but we’re almost out of air when we reach the bottom of the stairs.

“Oh my mother nature! We made it!” Stacie blurted out, lucky for us that only two men heard what she said and again we drag the suitcase and we’re actually doing it in a fast pace because of the smooth floor but we stopped when we saw uncle, Chloe and Mr. Choi talking near the door.

“Of all people, why does it have to be Agent Beale!” Emily whispered and closes her eyes.

“Hey, come on! We made it all the way here without them noticing about this big trash we’re carrying.” Stacie whispered too.

“Hey, I can hear you Stacie, and why the hell did you guys stopped?” Beca asked.

“We’re running out of air that’s why! And oh Agent Beale is blocking our way!” I answered her.

“Come on guys! Ally is waiting for us, you can do it!” Emily kicked the suitcase causing Beca to groan, we’re about to drag the thing out when Chloe looked at us.

“Girls?” She called us, we look at her and smiled.

“You done packing?” She asked.

“Yes, we’re done Agent Beale.”

“Okay good, where’s Beca?”

“Bathroom!” I’m getting sick of our answer to be honest, we drag the suitcase again and Chloe just watch us and we’re almost out the door when she speaks.

“Let the boys handle that.” She said.

“It’s okay Agent Beale, we’re almost at the van, thanks anyway.” Emily answered, she just smiled at us and motion for her boys to carry the suitcase.

“Let them carry it, I bet it’s too heavy for you.” She walks closer to us and gently kicks the suitcase.

“I won’t do that, if I were you.” Stacie said and she looks at her.

“What?” Chloe asked her but I step in front of Stacie and look at Chloe.

“She means that we can do it by ourselves Chloe. We need to be independent from now on.”

“That’s good to hear but still, let my boys carry this.” Emily let go of the suitcase and I widen my eyes at her, then a man came to my side and grab the handle, I let it go too and waits for Stacie to do the same.

“Stacie, let go of the suitcase.” Chloe said to her but she’s not moving.

“We have some expensive and fragile things inside this suitcase, though I know that they will handle it with care, I don’t want to blame someone if something gets broken.” She said, looking straight into Chloe’s eyes. They’ve been staring at each other for a minute when Chloe gives her a small smile.

“Okay, if that’s what you want. Let them carry it.” Chloe answered and cross both of her arms on her chest.

“Good and thank you.” Stacie motion for both of us to help her drag it again and we’re out of the mansion.

“Finally we’re out!” Emily whispered, as I look back, I saw Chloe smiling and waving her hand at us.

-

The girl finally reach the van parked near the gate; they give their last strength and toss the big suitcase inside. Emily and Stacie sit on the floor while Aubrey opens the suitcase so Beca can breath normally.

“Air! I need air!” Beca said as she jumps out of the van and took a deep breath.

“You’re lucky that we love you Beca!” Emily shouted, Beca though still gasping for air manage to smile at her cousins and went back inside the van to retrieve her phone inside the suitcase. She checks if Ally already replied.

“I have a bad feeling about this, Beca. Just tell Ally to meet us at the gate and we’ll talk to her over there at the corner…” Aubrey said while looking at the mansion and to know if someone notices what they are doing.

“Aubrey’s right. No one will see us there, they are surrounding the mansion and no one is near the gate.” Emily said, Beca looks at the two and nods her head.

“Okay, I’ll tell her to meet us at the gate.” She answered and types some words in her phone. Emily helped Stacie to get up and they all walk towards the gate, they try their best to stay hidden until they reach the front gate.

“Where is she?” Stacie whispered to Beca, the latter check her phone again but Ally hasn’t reply yet.

“What about that guard? He won’t allow Ally to get in.” Aubrey said as she points a finger at him.

“Do you thing Em. I think he likes you.” Beca said, Emily slaps her shoulder but Beca is telling the truth. She got no choice but to be a distraction so Ally could get in. The three watch Emily to do her thing, they suppressed a giggle when they notice Emily is flirting with the guard but a text interrupts them as Beca reads the content.

“She’s already outside.” she whispered to the two, Beca told Stacie to be the look out while she and Aubrey will open the gate for her. They managed to let Ally in without the guard noticing it and five of them went to the corner side of the garden, the place is perfect, the lights are not too dim and not too bright.

“Hey guys.” Ally said as she looks at them. Stacie, Aubrey and Emily stands a few steps away from Beca.

“Sorry if I disturb you but I needed to see Beca.” She added, Beca was about to say something when Stacie speaks.

“How did you know that we’re at our Uncle Philip’s house?” she asked, Ally smiles as she fece her back on them. “Beca told me.”

“I did not and even if I did, you’ll get lost because I’m not good with directions.” Beca said, they heard Ally giggle and turn around to face them again. Aubrey notice that one of her hand is inside her purse.

“You remembered what I said about my bad feeling?” She whispered to Emily who just nodded at her.

“I think it’s about to happen any minute now…” As she watches Ally walk back and forth, she and Emily prayed that Agent Beale will somewhat feel that Beca and them might be in danger again.

-

CHLOE

Do they think I’m stupid enough not to think that Beca is inside the suitcase? Seriously, I wasn’t born yesterday! I whispered something at Samuel, I told him to alert those men if something happen.

‘That girl really wants to know what Agent Beale can do! Okay, then I’ll show it to her!’

I saw Jessica, Ashley and Flo climbing down and stand beside me.

“Beca?” I asked Jessica but she just shook her head.

“Okay that does it!” I said, I went out and I know the three of them are following me, my eyes are on the van but something caught my attention, I saw Emily standing at the corner near the gate, thanks to her white jacket I saw her immediately.

“Stay here.” I told them as I slowly walked towards them. Lucky for me there’s a lot of bushes in their garden same with trees so I can hide myself easily.

“I used Google map to find your place.” I heard a voice, it’s not their voice and I stop for a while and thinking where I heard that voice before.

“Google map my ass! You’re tracking Beca’s phone all this time!” Stacie said.

Tracking phone? - I asked myself then a name appears inside my mind.

“Ally!” I whispered, I walk in a fast pace while pull out the gun at my back. I hide behind a tree where I can see them properly. Stacie, Emily and Aubrey are standing beside each other while Beca is standing there three to five steps away from them.

“I just want to be sure that Beca is okay all the time.” Ally answered.

“I don’t have time to listen to this. I’ll go back inside the mansion; I’m done helping you Beca.”

‘Of course this is Beca’s idea’ I thought.

I saw Stacie move but Ally stops her. “Stay where you are Stacie or you’ll regret it.”

“You’re not the boss of me!” She take a two step backwards to let Ally know that she’s not afraid of her but everything changes when Ally pulls out a gun.

“Damn it! I knew it!” I look around trying to find a way so I can attack her from behind, there are still some bushes where I can hide but it’s too small so I need to crawl. I put back the gun at my back and crawl without thinking twice to save them.

‘I’m starting to really like Beca and this Ally girl want to take her away from me! Not on my watch!’

“What are you doing?” Beca asked her, the gun is pointing at her for the second time this day.

“Sorry but I need something from the four of you!” She shouted, I search my phone in my pocket but it’s not there.

“Let me guess? You want the disc too, huh?” Beca asked her again.

“Yes and I want you to give it to me!!”

“How many time do I have to tell you that I don’t have that stupid disc?!” Beca is standing in front of Emily so she’s not one hundred percent visible to Ally’s eyes but damn this girl, she knows if they are about to do something.

“Drop your phone now, Emily and I want to see hands in the air!” Emily throws her phone on the grass as I prepare myself to grab her from behind.

“Now where’s the disc?!” She yelled again, she walks a little closer to Beca and to my shock, she place the tip of the gun on Beca’s temple.

“Don’t say things I don’t want to hear! Give it to me or else I’ll blow your head off!”

“Okay, okay. Let Stacie go so she can get it in my room.”

“No, we’ll get it. You and me.” Ally said.

“They are going to see and you can’t get out of here alive if they’ll find out you have a gun inside my purse.” I wait patiently on what she’ll do next, I know she won’t pull the trigger not until she have what she needs.

“They’ll find out if you act weird, you three will stay here while we go inside. Like what I’ve said one wrong move and Beca dies.” I wait for my cue and when I saw her removes the gun on Beca’s temple and was about to put it back inside the purse, I immediately run towards her.

“Chloe!” Beca yelled.

‘Damn Beca! I’m trying my best to stay quiet and you yelled out my name!’ - I shouted inside my mind. I saw Ally turn around, she pulls out her gun again and almost pulls the trigger when I grab the gun and try to snatch it away from her.

“Run!” I yelled as I saw them running but not Beca, she’s standing there looking at me.

“I said run, you doofus!” I yelled at her again.

“Hey don’t call me that!” I need to focus or else I’ll lose this battle with Ally, I’m trying my best to point the gun towards the grass.

‘Man this Ally girl is too damn strong!’

“Well don’t just stand there! I need help here!” I shouted at Beca.

“You think I’ll help you after you called me a doofus?! nah uh!” She answered and place both of her hands on her waist.

‘For the love of god, this girl is going to be the end of me!’ - I screamed from the inside, we both fell on the ground and she’s on top of me.

“Beca!” I shouted.

“Say please first Chloe and tell me you’re sorry.” My god, I swear after this, she’s in BIG trouble.

“I’m sorry okay! Now can you PLEASE help me?!” It’s not that Ally is too strong for me but I’m getting distracted by the image of Beca standing and watching us. Hey I’m a professional but sometimes I got distracted too!

“Okay!” She answered me; I saw her look around for something.

“Hurry!” As I saw the gun aiming towards my face.

“Ah here it is!” She went closer to Ally and threw her a rock.

“That’s it?!” I asked her.

“What do you want me to do?”

“This girl is going to kill me with her gun and you just throw a rock at her?!” I can tell that Ally really wants to kill me because she doesn’t mind if Beca is still standing there.

“Oh, should I throw a bigger rock instead?”

“If I die, it’s your fault!” I saw her start to panic, she’s running back and forth as I managed to roll over three times and Ally is now underneath me but still not letting go of the gun and I remember I do have one.

‘Chloe, you’re so stupid!’ - I told myself.

-

BECA

I don’t know what to do! I wanted to help Chloe but I can’t think of ways to help her.

“Beca, get the gun at my back!” I heard her shouted, I run towards her but I can’t find the gun on her back.

“Where is it? It’s not here, Chloe!” I answered, I know she can’t use one of her hands to check on it.

“Search the grass and hurry!” I search the grass for the gun but the light is not helping me to find it.

“Kick her, you doofus!” I look behind the bushes and saw my cousins hiding there.

“I thought you guys run to call for help?” I asked them.

“Oh! Chloe didn’t say that we need to call for help!” Stacie answered.

“Idiots! Go back to the mansion and asked for help!” I told them and look back at Chloe then I did what they told me, I kick her legs and thigh as hard as I can, I don’t want to kick her on the face, I can’t do that to her.

“Don’t stop!” Chloe told me as she manage to snatch the gun away from her, she rolled over to me as Ally rolled over to the other side ans saw Chloe’s gun resting on the grass.

“Oh great!” I said, both of them are pointing the gun to each other. Ally laughs and looks at the grass then back to us. Chloe is standing in front of me, blocking Ally’s view of me.

“You really want to die, huh?” She said, talking to Chloe.

“It’s my part of my job as her bodyguard so technically yes, for her.” Chloe answered.

“I need you to drop that gun or we’ll both see each other in hell!” Chloe yelled again.

“What if I don’t? What would you do?” Ally asked her, I know Chloe won’t shoot her but as for Ally, I don’t know. I move to her side when she stops me.

“Stay behind my back, Beca.” She told me.

“Let me try to talk to her, Chloe.”

“No, just stay behind my back." I look at Ally then to Chloe again.

“You need to stop this, Ally. Do you think they’ll let you get away after this?” I asked her, hoping I’ll put some senses into her mind.

“Just give me the fucking disc, Mitchell!”

“I told you I don’t have it! I already give it to you if I do have it so these kinds of things will stop!” I added, I took one step forward and I know Chloe is watching my every move.

“I know you don’t want to do this. You can tell us who’s forcing you and we’ll help you!”

“I don’t need you help! I just want my father back!”

“Your father?” I look back at Chloe and she looks at me.

“I need those discs to save him! If I don’t give it to them, they will kill him.” I know Ally is crying by the sound of her voice, I keep on walking and heard Chloe’s voice.

“Beca, stop.” She said but I didn’t listen though every step I make, Chloe followed me.

“We will find your father, you need to trust us.” Ally lowers her gun, I motion for Chloe to do the same but she shook her head.

“Please…” I said to her, she looks at Ally first then to me and nods her head.

“There’s nothing you can do to help me, Beca.”

“Don’t say that, we will find ways Ally.” She gives me a bittersweet smile.

“I’m sorry.” She said, I smiled to her but my eyes widen when she aims her gun towards me.

“I need to kill you in exchange for those discs…” I close my eyes and I heard a gunshot. I wait until the bullet enters my body but I didn’t feel a thing.

‘Is that it? I’m already dead!’ - I slowly open my eyes as I saw Ally running away from me and I felt a body hugging me.

“C-Chloe.” I said as I shook her body to wake her up.


	7. Do as I say

ASHLEY

We’re running towards the outside when Emily told us that Ally is inside the mansion with a gun. Chloe is doing her best to snatch the gun away from her. We’re almost outside when we heard a gunshot, Jessica looks at me then to Flo. We saw Ally running towards the gate; the guard opens it because she aims her gun at him.

“We’re going after her. You go with them and see if Chloe and Beca are okay.” Jessica said; I nod my head and pulls out the phone in my pocket. I called an ambulance as we came near the place and saw Chloe lying on the ground.

“Oh my god, Chloe…” I said and look at her.

“A-Ally shot her. I’m sorry.”

“Shh, hey don’t blame yourself okay, it’s not your fault.” I check on Chloe again to see where she’s been hit and saw blood on her left arm.

“Chloe please wake up.” I heard Beca said, she’s crying and I can see mix emotions written on her face.

“She’ll be fine, Beca. I’ll go back to the mansion to get the medical kit while we wait for the ambulance okay?” I said to her and she responded with a nod, I stand up and look at the three.

“Stay with Beca and don’t leave til I get back.” I run as fast as I could and I swear I’m going to kick Ally’s butt when I see her.

-

Beca keeps putting a pressure on Chloe’s gunshot wounds, she blamed herself for what happened to her and if only she listens to Aubrey, this won’t happen to her. As for Stacie and Emily, they keep on looking at Chloe’s face noticing something.

“She looks fine to me.” Stacie whispered to Emily.

“Yeah, do you think Ally missed the shot?” Emily whispered back.

“Maybe but let’s wait what Aubrey will say” the two watch Aubrey as she checks the wound on Chloe’s arm, she stands up and stand beside the two.

“It’s just a scratch. I don’t the bullet went inside her arm.” Aubrey said, Emily and Stacie looks at each other, the question in their mind is, why Chloe lost consciousness? The three of them look at Beca who covers both of her eyes with one free hand while crying.

“We need to tell Beca so she’ll stop from crying.” Emily said again, the two nodded their heads but Chloe opens her eyes and looks at them when she felt that Aubrey was about kneel down. Chloe smiles sweetly at the girl and give them a wink then she closes her eyes again when Beca removes the hand from her eyes.

“What’s taking them so long?” Beca asked the three, they all look at her and lucky for them, their cousin didn’t notice the confused look on their faces.

“Maybe Chloe wants to teach Beca some lesson.” Emily said to the two.

“Maybe, what should we do then?” Aubrey asked her then Stacie smiles devilishly at the two.

“How is she Bec?” Stacie asked her cousin.

“I don’t know. I think she’s losing a lot of blood. Can you get Agent Jones, please?” Beca answered.

“Okay, I’ll call her but is she breathing?” Beca looks at Chloe and examine her.

“I d-don’t know.”

“Well check it.”

“How?”

“Lean a little closer to her face, check if there’s air escaping on her nose.” Beca did what Stacie told her, she starts to panic again when she felt that Chloe is not breathing.

“She’s not breathing! What do we do? She’s not breathing!” Beca said.

“Calm down, okay. Uh but does she have any pulse?” Beca looks at her again.

“Check her wrist and see if you can feel a beat.” Beca did what they told her to do and look up.

“Yes, there’s a pulse. Is she okay?” The three look at each other then Stacie looks at her oldest cousin.

“Not really, you need to do something so she can breathe again. You know the mouth to mouth they taught us.” Emily and Aubrey raised an eyebrow at Stacie but Beca didn’t notice it.

“Yeah I know that, why? Do you want me to give her a mouth to mouth resuscitation?!” Beca asked her and Stacie nodded her head, Emily moves towards Aubrey’s side.

“Are you out of your mind, Stacie?!” Beca shouted, Aubrey lean a little closer to Emily. “Does Stacie thinks Beca is stupid enough to give Chloe a mouth to mouth?” Emily asked Emily.

“I don’t think Beca will do it, she knows when to use that technique.” Emily answered.

“She used herself as a human shield so the bullet won’t hit you and you won’t do anything to save her life?” Beca looks at Chloe then to Stacie, Emily and Aubrey.

“That’s the least you could do Becs…” Emily butted in but Aubrey slaps her arm.

“Okay, okay. I’ll do it.” She laid Chloe’s head on the grass, Beca then tilt Chloe’s head back slightly to open the airway. She puts upward pressure on the jaw to pull it forward.

“She’s really going to do it?” Aubrey whispered to Emily who has a smile on her face. They saw Beca pinch Chloe’s nostrils now and was about to place her mouth Chloe’s but she stops and look at her cousins.

“Is it really necessary?” Beca asked them, she’s still pinching Chloe’s nostrils

“Beca!” The three of them shouted.

“Okay, I’ll do it! You don’t need to yell.” She places her mouth tightly over Chloe’s mouth and blow two quick breaths. She releases the nostrils. She looks at Chloe’s chest to fall as she exhales. She listens for the sounds of breathing and lean her face a little closer to her.

“She’s still not breathing…” Beca said to them, they saw tears again on her face.

“Just repeat it until she breaths again.” Emily said, Beca repeats the steps for the third time when Jessica and Flo went back for them with Ashley.

“We didn’t catch Al- Whoa! What are you doing?” She asked Beca when she saw her giving mouth to mouth, Stacie is the one to answer her question ‘cause Beca is busy doing her thing.

“Chloe was not breathing and Beca starts to give her mouth to mouth resuscitation.” Jessica raised an eyebrow at her; Ashley told her that her gunshot wound is not fatal and Ally missed/ they watch Beca until the paramedics arrive.

“Excuse me Miss…” One of the paramedic said, Beca stops and look up to him.

“Let us check if she’s okay.” She nodded her head and scoot a little to the right to give them space. They watch as the paramedic’s checks Chloe’s body and wounds. Minutes gone by, the paramedic is smiling at Beca.

“Is she okay? Is she breathing now?” He nodded his head and taps Chloe’s face.

“Miss-” Beca cuts him off.

“Miss Beale.” Beca said.

“Miss Beale, open your eyes if you can hear me…” Chloe slowly opens her eyes and saw Beca looking at her.

“Chloe.” Beca whispered but Chloe didn’t move a bit, she looks at the man who is smiling at her.

“This girl gives you a mouth to mouth even though she doesn’t need to.” He said, Beca furrows her brows then looks at Stacie, Emily and Aubrey then to the man sitting beside him.

“She doesn’t need mouth to-” Beca stops talking when he shook his head and Chloe take it as her cue to speak.

“Can you please help me get up?” The man smiles again and extends his arm towards Chloe and the latter uses her other arm to grab it. Beca is still sitting on the grass thinking what just happened.

“Here Beca, let me help you.” Jessica said, Beca just looked at her and absentmindedly grab her hands and stand up. Chloe was on her way to the ambulance when she turns around and look at Beca with a serious look on her face.

“I’ll deal with you later, Miss Mitchell.” she said sternly and continues walking towards the ambulance.

“Ooohhh, someone is inn trouble!” Beca heard Stacie’s voice; she then remembers what the paramedic told her. She walks towards the three and reached out to pinch Stacie’s ear.

“You and I need to talk!” she yelled and drag the leggy brunette back to the mansion.

“Aubrey! Emily!” Beca yelled again and the two run fast as they can to catch up with them.

“Let’s go check on Chloe. I want to hear her side of the story on this one.” Jessica said as the three of them laugh while walking to where Chloe is.

CHLOE

I know it’s bad to let Beca worry like that but sometimes that girl needs to be punished. I’m still lucky that the bullet missed my arm though I had a small cut. I saw Jessica, Ashley and Flo walking and I can see smile on their faces.

“So you want to tell us what happened?” I gave them my innocent look and pretend that I didn’t know what they’re talking about.

“Come on Chloe, why did you let Beca worried that much? The girl’s been crying and saying sorry for what happened.” Ashley said, I smiled and looked at the bandage on my arm.

“Let’s just say that I want to teach her some lesson and there you go.”the three of them laughed when Flo hands over me a folder with a word Stevenson written on it.

“What’s this?” I asked as I open the folder.

“It has some information about Ally’s family. Well the girls told you that they known her since they were kids and they are telling the truth. She’s the youngest among the three and she’s close with her father, Mark Stevenson, who’s been missing for two months.” Flo explained, I looked at then continue reading the information.

“They don’t know who took him. There’s no ransom note or anything. He just disappeared in broad daylight.” Jessica added then I saw a piece of information that can eliminate Mr. Han as our primary suspect.

“Mr. Han is out of this investigation.” I said to them, the three look at me confused.

“It says here that Mr. Stevenson doesn’t know Mr. Han personally. He’s nature of business is different from him.” Ashley took the folder from her and read what Chloe said.

“Damn it! It means we need to dig deep in order for us to find who sent those threats.” Jessica said and I nod my head, we went quiet for a while then I glance at my watch.

“We’ll figure out someday. For now, we need to get these girls to the safe house because it’s getting late.”

Beca and the girls wait patiently at the living room, Beca is done nagging at Stacie about what she did a while ago, the leggy brunette apologized to her and Beca knows she can’t stay mad at her cousin. They are silently waiting when they saw Flo stands in front of them with a smile on her face.

“Sorry to keep you waiting girl but we’re about to go now…” Flo said, the four of them nodded their heads and stand up. Beca went to the library and said her goodbye to her father and the three did the same. They’re walking towards the front door when Beca speaks.

“Are we going to ride in one vehicle?” She asked Flo hoping she will say yes but she shook her head.

“You’ll be riding with your respective bodyguards. Me with Emily, Jessica with Stacie, Ashley with Aubrey then Chloe and you.” Beca’s face turns a little paler than her normal skin color.

“You okay, Beca?” Flo asked her when she saw her reaction.

“O-oh yeah, I’m fine. Hey Emily, can I- can I talk with you for a minute?” She asked but she’s already pulling her towards the corner before she can even answer.

“What?” Emily asked though she have a feeling what Beca wants this time.

“Ah, w-would you like to switch places with me? Please only with this ride?” Beca asks, Emily wanted to laugh but controls herself from doing it.

“No, I don’t want to ride with Agent Beale, she looks so pissed you know.”

“Please Em, I’ll do anything just let me switch places with you.” Emily thinks for a while as she puts a finger on her chin.

“Okay but you’ll have to tell Chloe first then if she agrees. I’ll switch places with you.” Beca smiles and breathed a sigh of relief, they went back to where Stacie and Aubrey and proceeded outside. They saw 4 different cars parked and their bodyguards standing near it.

“Move quicker ladies; it’s a long way drive.” Jessica said and smiles, Aubrey went to Ashley’s side and Stacie did the same while Beca and Emily stops walking.

“Everything okay, Emily? Beca?” Flo asked, Beca can’t look straight to Chloe though she felt that the girl is looking at her. She felt Emily nudge her elbow at her.

“Oh yeah everything’s fine but, uh, Emily said she want to trade places with me. So, I-I’ll go ride with you Agent Fuentes.” Beca said, Flo looks at Chloe who immediately went to where the two are standing.

“Is that true Emily?” Chloe asked her but her eyes never leaves Beca’s face. Emily opens her mouth but Beca speaks again.

“I won’t lie Agent Beale, you don’t have to ask her if it’s true or not.” Stacie giggles when she saw that she can’t even look at her, Jessica slapped her arm and shook her head to stop the brunette from giggling but in reality she wanted to laugh too.

“I’m talking to Emily, Ms. Mitchell.” Chloe said then look at Emily this time.

“I don’t like repeating what I’ve said.” Chloe said again.

“It’s her idea not mine! She wanted to switch places with me because she knows that you’re kinda pissed and she’s afraid that you’re mad at her.” Emily blurted out, Emily and Stacie laugh but Beca looks at them and they both stopped.

“Way to go Em.” Beca whispered to her cousin.

“Sorry Beca but I don’t think I can do this.” Emily whispered back.

“Go with Flo Emily, I want to have a word with your cousin.” Chloe said sternly, Emily nodded her head a couple of times and almost run towards Flo who is smiling at her.

“So I thought Beca Mitchell is not scared of anything.” Chloe said to her as she crosses her arms on her chest, Beca looks at her and raised an eyebrow. She won’t stand down and let Chloe took over her life.

“You know what Agent Beale, you may have saved my life twice but that doesn’t mean you have the power over me!” Beca answered.

“Oh I do have the power over you. Haven’t you forgotten that your father give us the full control of your lives while you’re under our protection.”

“It’s just words that came out of his mouth and that don’t give you right to anything.” Chloe smiles at her and tuck some lose hair on her face behind her ear then she leans closer to her as Beca’s face starts to turn red, she then move a little more closer to her ear and whispered something.

“I’m starting to lose my temper, Beca. You don’t want to see me mad because I can assure you won’t like it.” Beca swallow a lump on her throat, she opens her mouth but no words came out, she tries it again and this time she manage to whisper something.

“You always tell me that. I don’t give a damn care if you’re losing your temper, Chloe.” Though she managed to sound tough, Chloe looks into her eyes and she can tell that Beca is somewhat scared of her.

“Okay, you want to play this Pissed-off-Chloe game then so be it but I don’t forget that I did warn you.” Chloe took a two step back and turn around, she walks towards the car and motion for the others to get in.

“Get in the car, Beca! Don’t make me drag your ass!” She yelled, Beca rolled her eyes, she follows Chloe and the latter opens the passenger door in front.

“Not going to sit in front, duh!” She said, she opens the door of the back seat but Chloe closes it she pulls Beca and forcefully push her in the front seat then slams the door.

“You want to do it the hard way kid, you got it!” Chloe said as she opens her door, closes it, turn the ignition and looks at Beca.

“What?!” Beca asked her.

“Put your seat belt babe, you won’t like my driving when I’m pissed!” She answered and step on the gas not minding if the brunette is struggling to put her seat belt on.

-

CHLOE

I’m driving from 120 to 140 mph in a freeway for 30 minutes now. Well I’m really pissed and I always drive like a madman running away from the cops. It’s already 10 in the evening so there are fewer cars on the road now. The safe house is 2 to 3 hours drive in a very secluded place only me and the girls knows. I’m enjoying my drive not only because my XFR-S Jaguar is like a bullet train but I’m enjoying the mere fact that the girl beside me keeps on yelling at me.

“For the ninth time Agent Beale, will you PLEASE SLOW DOWN!” And there she goes again, I can see in the corner of my eyes how scared she is specially when I made a sharp turn, honestly I could hear her calling all the saints just to save her life.

“I can’t do that! You pissed me off so you got to endure my driving.” I answered not minding to look at her.

“I didn’t do anything to you! I don’t know why you’re pissed with me!”

“Stop talking! I need to concentrate on my driving.” I look at her face as she closes her eyes; I smiled because she always does that every time I made a sharp turn.

“For the love of pharaohs and Greeks! Please relieve me of my misery!” I shook my head at her and I’m not going to give in and slow down.

I’m never done punishing you Miss Mitchell - I told myself. I look at her again and saw her took her phone from the purse and plug some headphones in, I can see that she’s shaking, I don’t want to torture her but I’m kinda enjoying it then in the back of my mind, I remember that Ally can track her phone. I immediately went to the side of the road and hit the brakes. She almost hit her head on the dashboard, good thing she’s wearing a seat belt.

“Could you at least warn me if you’re going to stop! Damn it!” She gives me a deadly glare and I just rolled my eyes at her.

“Give me the phone…” I told her simply, she looks at me and shook her head.

“It’s my personal property so I can’t give it to you!” I lunged towards her but somewhat read my actions and hide the phone on her left side pocket.

“I said give it to me, Beca!”

“Why? Don’t you have one!?”

“Just give it to me!” She smiles when she sees how pissed I am right now, I bet she thinks that she’s winning this Pissed-off-Chloe game we’re having.

“Why don’t you just drive like a maniac and let me be!” Okay I need to control my temper and ask her again in a nice, calm way.

“Beca, just give the phone to me and we’re good!” She smiled at me again then nodded her head and was about to hand me the phone but then she arched one of her eyebrows and say.

“No way!” She shoved it back into her pocket and I narrow my eyes at her but she doesn’t seem to care. I saw her bobbling her head to whatever she’s listening when I punch the dashboard three time and yelled as hard as I can. I look at her again and this time I caught her attention but only that, I saw fear written on her face.

“Give. Me. The. Phone.” I said trough my gritted teeth. She nods furiously and almost threw the phone at me. I smiled and well my planned worked.

“Thanks babe! Now off we go!” I said again and drove off. I can still sense that she’s looking at me; I wanted to laugh but want to keep my serious face so she won’t do anything anymore against my will.

‘Well Chloe, you’re definitely a good actress! Bravo!’ - I thought to myself.

In a matter of 2 hours, Chloe and Beca are the first one to arrive at the safe house. Beca immediately step out of the car and sit on the grass.

“Land! Finally! Thank you my dear angels!” She said, Chloe shook her head and looks back on the road as she saw 3 set of lights approaching their way.

“I’m going to tell Agent Smith what you did to me!” She heard Beca’s voice.

“If that makes you happy then go on.” Chloe answered back. As soon as the three cars enters the gate and park beside Chloe’s car, Emily, and the others went out and run towards their cousin Beca.

“You okay, dude?” Stacie asked her, Jessica saw Beca on the grass too and went to her.

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Beca answered still a bit annoyed at Chloe.

“Hey, why are sitting on the grass?” Jessica asked, she extend her hand to her and Beca accepts it then Jessica help her to get up. Beca then hugs Jessica and Chloe saw it.

“I think you’re sister is trying to kill me!” Beca answered, Emily and Aubrey looks at each other and smiles.

“Why? What did she do?” Jessica asked while rubbing her back, Beca’s body is shaking though she already knew what Chloe did.

“She drives like a maniac and keeps on making a sharp turn every time! Good thing I was wearing a seat belt or I’ll be dead by now!” Stacie laughs but Flo covers her mouth.

“Okay sorry about, I’ll talk to Chloe about it.” Beca nods her head a couple of times still hugging Jessica and the latter looks at her sister who is giving her a deadly glare.

-

JESSICA

I really wanted to smack Chloe’s head at the same time I wanted to laugh at her when I saw how jealous she was when she saw me and Beca hugging, I know that she likes this girl though she’s stubborn and hard headed sometimes. I know my sister a lot and I haven’t seen her this overprotective to anyone before.

“Are you okay now?” I asked Beca who is still hugging me, I wanted to broke the hugs but I’m enjoying torturing my sisster like what she did with this poor girl.

“Yes I’m fine, thank you.” She answered me and broke the hug, I smiled sweetly at her.

“I’m sorry again for what she did, Beca.” As I rub her arm with my hand, I saw Emily whisper something to Aubrey and then we heard Chloe’s voice.

“If you’re done comforting that brat, I want to go inside and have some rest!” She shouted, we saw her throwing Beca’s bags on the grass and she slams the door of her jaguar, locks it and went inside the safe house.

“Okay ladies, I want you to grab your things and go inside. We’ll be there with you shortly.” I said, they all nodded their heads as I watch them get their things, I can see that Beca is laughing now with Stacie.

“I think you made someone jealous.” I heard my partner Ashley said to me and place her hands on my waist; I smiled at her and kiss her on the cheek.

“Let’s go inside before the jealous Chloe gets out of control.” The three of us laughs, locks our car and headed towards the inside.

The four agents explained their rules and regulations inside the safe house. They didn’t hear any protest or violent reactions against them especially from Beca. Maybe because they look tired and exhausted from what happened in just one day. Flo and Ashley guide the girls to their respective rooms. As for Chloe and Jessica, they went inside the surveillance room and talk about Ally, her family and the possible suspects in their case.

-

30 MINUTES LATER…  
BECA

I’m starting at the ceiling for the past 30 minutes. After we unpacked our things, Jessica knock on my door and ask me if I would like to eat something but I said no. I’m really exhausted and tired and all I wanted to do is to sleeping in a safe house and I’m having a hard time to adjust to the surrounding. It’s not that I don’t like my temporary room while I’m here but the thought of Ally and what happened keeps on repeating inside my mind. I tried to close my eyes again but it’s no use. I groan and grab the remote from my bedside table and turn the television on. I click the remote and switch channels but I can’t find interesting movie or show that would get my mind off Ally. I turn it off again and jump out of bed.

I walk towards the window and look outside but all I can see is some trees and the dark road. As I recall we haven’t passed any malls or houses on our way here, guess it’s really secluded like what that jerk bodyguard told me. I sigh and walk away from the window. I look around, the room is big but my room is 3x bigger. There’s a closet, a big telly, mini-fridge, couch, a bookshelf and a bathroom. I walk towards the bookshelf and thought of reading until I fall asleep but all I can see is some romance novel and I hate romance book!

I went to my bed again and sit, I’m going to lose my mind if I don’t find something I can do for a while then I remember my phone, Chloe took it from me and that’s my only salvation for now. There’s no computer or laptop in my room.

‘But how will I get it from Chloe?’ - I asked myself. I’m thinking is she took it to her when she gets inside the house, well there’s only way to find out and I’m not going to stare at the ceiling anymore! I carefully peeked my head and look at the hallway; I found it empty thinking that my cousins are already asleep.

‘Congrats to them!’ - I said to myself.

When the coast is clear, I open my door slowly as possible and closed it. I took a couple of steps before reaching the stairs, I step one of my foot down and the other as quietly as possible. When I reach the bottom, I look at my surroundings first.

I guess I’m the only one wide awake! - talking to myself again. I don’t know where Agent Smith and her team will sleep but I don’t care about that for now. All I want is to get my phone and listen to some music that can help me put to sleep. I look to my right and saw the table where Agent Jones placed those car keys and I saw the key to Chloe’s jaguar, I smiled to myself and hurriedly went to the door but I stop once I saw the alarm.

“Damn it! How am I going to get out?” I whispered to myself, I stand there for a while thinking and I saw the window and quickly a smile formed in my lips. I check the window if they put some alarms on it but I didn’t see anything so I pull the window up as cold air went in. I look out first to see if I can jump and saw that it’s not that high, I climb out but I lost my footing so I fell down butt first.

“Well Beca, you should at least tell them that you need to get your purse instead of injuring yourself and sneak out like a cat!” I dust off my pajamas and run towards the car, I look at the key and click the unlock button, I smiled and went inside the car. I search for my purse and found it where I placed it then went to the driver’s seat at the right and search for my phone. It only took me a minute to find it, I was so happy and push the button but it didn’t light up.

“Maybe Chloe turned it off, oh well.” I whispered to myself again, I turn it on and place my phone on top of the car and closed the door. I was about to retrieve my phone when I suddenly look at the road, I saw a man looking at me, he’s riding a motorcycle, I can’t see his face because I’m a bit far from the front gate.

“Who the hell is that?” I asked myself, my feet starts to move towards the gate. A part of me say that don’t go near the gate but I wanted to see his face. I can’t remove my eyes on him but I almost screamed when I felt my phone vibrate. I look at it and saw a text coming from an unknown number.

‘Your Uncle Philip knows a lot of things that puts him in danger and now he’s dead, they will do everything they can to kill your entire family, Beca.’

I’m shock at the text message I received, the sender knows my name and my uncle. As I look back at the road, the man wasn’t there anymore, I keep on walking towards the gate but something stops me from going out then I turn around and run towards the house as I climb up the window to get in.

MEANWHILE… (INSIDE THE SURVEILLANCE ROOM)

CHLOE

“Well what can I say, Beca will do anything just to get her phone back.” I heard Jessica say, she’s standing behind my back while we look at the monitor. The alarm went off a while ago and warned us that someone is outside. We set an alarm a few meters away from the front door so we can know if someone is outside or if they followed us here. We we’re about to go out and shoot the intruder when we saw Beca’s figure at the monitor.

“This is the last straw Beca Mitchell!” I shouted, I heard the three at my back laughing. We’re not sleeping yet and having a conversation about this case so we can learn more about the families involved.

“What are you going to do?” Flo asked me but I didn’t reply.

“I think she’s just bored. Go easy on that girl and might want to take that phone away before Ally can track it.” Ashley added, I nodded my head twice at her, we saw her looking at something or someone but we can’t see a thing.

“Don’t forget to check the doors and windows. I’m going up to deal with this annoying brat for once!” I answered and took a handcuff on the table. I run towards her room before she can enter the house again. I want for her to climb up the stairs and I went inside her room and stands on the dark corner of the room. I waited for the door to open and there she was, watching some stuff on her phone. The light coming from the thing illuminates her face.

‘She’s really pretty especially when she’s smiling like- whoa wait up! Stop acting like a lovesick puppy dog Chloe! - I told myself.

I saw her sit on her bed and was about to lie down when I start to speak.

“What did I tell you about sneaking out, Beca?” I asked her, she immediately jump out of her bed and look around.

“C-Chloe?” She calls me, I walk towards her bed and turn on the lamp.

“What the fuck are you doing in my room?!”

“I asked you first, Beca.” I answered her and I look at the phone she’s holding.

“Give it back to me.” I said again

“I’m just watching some videos before I go to bed! I’m not doing anything wrong!”

“Have you forgotten that Ally is tracking your phone and you’re putting your cousins life in danger by turning it on!” She pouted and threw the phone on the bed.

“Fine! Keep it!” She yelled at me, I grab the phone resting on the bed and turns it off. I motion for her to sit down, I can tell that she’s bored so I offered my phone to her.

“Thanks but no thanks! I rather stare at the ceiling than touch your things!” She slump her body on the bed as I stare at her, Beca will always be Beca and if she gets another chance to sneak out, she will. I sit on the bed and grabbed her left arm then handcuff it.

“What the hell, Chloe?!” She shouted, I just smiled at her and then handcuff my right arm as shock written on her face.

“There! Now you won’t go anywhere without me!”

“Remove this thing right now!” She yelled again but I ignored her.

“Nope, I’m going to sleep with you until you know how to behave well, Beca. Now, can you please lie down because I need some sleep.” I told her as I lay down myself on the bed.

“I’m not going to sleep with you on this bed!”

“If that’s what you want then fine with me.” I answered; I reach for the lamp and turn it off. She’s still sitting on the bed and looking at me.

“Good night, Beca, sweet dreams.” I said and chuckles as I close my eyes hoping to fall asleep.

OUTSIDE THE SAFE HOUSE

I don’t know how long am I standing here waiting for signs of movement inside. I needed to talk to Jessica and Chloe but I don’t want to cause confusion on the current situation right now. I sigh as I sit on my motorcycle.

‘Did Beca really saw me? If she did, did she tell Chloe about it?

I look at the safe house again but I don’t think Beca tald them what she saw, that’s a good thing for me. All I can do for now is wait until they figure out who’s behind this and where we hide the discs. I ride my motorcycle and turn the engine off but before I go, I look back at the safe house once more.

‘This is going to be a war between past and present, I hope you’re ready Chloe.’


	8. The Real Deal

CHOI’S HEADQUARTERS

JESSE

I’ve been searching from my laptop for almost 3 hours now but I can’t seem to find anymore information about Philip Mitchell. To be honest, the guy had a peaceful life. He owns two Sea Port, the Lamont and the Talbot.

Donald did the searching for Mr. Mitchell partners but nothing came out of the ordinary “All I need is one fucking clue!” I whispered and lazily tap the arrow down button on my laptop.

“Find anything?” Donald asked, I shook my head and not bother to look at him. “I don’t get it, I mean, he lived a quiet life, runs a descent ports and loved by his 4 nieces, who on earth wants him dead?”

“That’s what I’m thinking, Jess. Not only that, what’s with those discs anyway?” I sigh and lean my back on the chair; I close my eyes first before rubbing it using my hands.

“I do hope Jessica and the rest will know where those discs are. That can help us a lot.” I saw him smile at me then push the folder he’s holding on my desk.

“What’s this?” I asked. “Those were the phone calls he made the day he was murdered.” I carefully opened the folder and read the content.

“He called them, Beca and the girls then made a phone call to Aubrey’s father.” I look up to him. “Do you think Aubrey’s father knows who’s behind this?” But Donald shrugs his shoulder.

“But Kyle said Mr. Mitchell is somewhat doing something illegal and that he admitted it to Aubrey’s father.”

“Illegal? Like what?”

“Still figuring it out but I don’t know, something was off with Kyle.”

“Off?” Though I notice it too, in our team, he’s the one who specialize our weapon, Donald is the IT wizard and me is combination of both. Mostly Jessica and the girl did you know, catch the bad guy and we’re cool with that actually.

“He’s always on the phone and secretly talking to someone and when I did asked him about that, he said he’s just talking to some random people about the case.” I nodded my head twice, well maybe he did. “Then let him do his thing.”

Donald nods his head and went to his table, I will send Chloe some of this information and also what Aubrey’s dad said. I’m beginning attaching some files when Donald speaks again.

“Oh by the way, I already got those teddy bears, Jessica called me and I think Stacie mentioned that they forgot to bring those.” and points his index finger to a table we’re they are quietly sitting.

‘Kinda creepy but what the heck’

“You’re going to bring those to them tomorrow?” As I continue composing the e-mail I’m sending to Chloe.

“No, Kyle will. I need to re-investigate Mr. Philip’s house to check something.”

“Okay.” I answered. I’m still typing some words when s pop-up message appears on my monitor.

‘Whatever happens, don’t let his hands get on those teddies! DON’T TRUST AGENT KYLE MOORE’

I look at Donald; he’s busy jutting down some notes on the paper so I don’t think that message came from him. I read it again and decided to reply.

‘Who are you? And what do you mean by don’t trust Kyle?’

I wait patiently for the reply while I look around the office then Kyle enters the room.

“Any leads?” He asked me and Donald who look up at him. “Nope, the case is still going down the slope.” Then he look at me when suddenly another pop-up message appears.

‘You’ll find out some other day but like what I’ve said, don’t trust Agent Moore!’

‘I think I’ll be the one taking those bears tomorrow.” I said while looking at Donald, I didn’t looked at Kyle but I know his eyes are looking at me. “No problem with me is that okay with you Kyle?”

“I have nothing to do tomorrow so let me do it.” He answered. “I really need to talk to Chloe about something.” I answered, I still have the final say when it comes to the three of us so he just shrugs his shoulder at me.

“Okay cool.” I watch him sit in his chair and read something on the paper, I remember the message and what it said.

‘Don’t trust Kyle’

‘How am I going to say that to them? And who is this person? The message comes inside the headquarters because they’re using the built-in messenger for their system! Fuck what am I going to do?’

Better talk to Chloe fast so we can figure out what’s really happening.


	9. Let The Game Begin

BECA

I’m still sitting on the bed while looking annoyed at his girl sleeping beside me. I mean who the hell does she think she is?! She’s just my bodyguard and she doesn’t have the right to handcuff me. Anyways, I won’t let her win and two can play at this game. I am smiling like an idiot while thinking about my plan. After thinking for a minute or two, I carefully lie down on the bed, I turn to my left so I can face her then I slap her arm hard.

“Wake up! I need to go to the bathroom!” I told her, I heard her groan but she didn’t move, I slap her again and she opens her eyes and glare at me.

“I said I need to go to the bathroom! Not my fault that I need to wake you up!” I showed her my left wrist that is handcuffed and she rolled her eyes at me. I got up from bed, stand up and she did the same, we’re both walking towards the bathroom door, I can tell that she’s dragging herself and when I look at her, her eyes are closed again.

“Can you please hurry!” I told her and she walks in a fast pace, she push the door open and she went in but I pulled my hand causing for her to stumble back.

“What?!” She asked quite annoyed and glared at me again.

“Do you think I’ll let you go inside with me?!”

“You said you need to go inside!”

“Yeah but you need to remove this handcuff so I can pee!” She looks at the handcuff for a while then to me and she shook her head.

“And give you a chance to stay inside then wait until I fall asleep? I don’t think so.” She answered by this time she’s the one pulling me. She only stops when we’re both standing in front of the toilet bowl, she just stood there looking at me. I rolled my eyes at her and was about to pull down my pajamas when I look at her.

“Do you mind?” I asked her.

“What?”

“I can’t do my thing if someone is watching me.”

“I can close my eyes.” I raised my eyebrow at her and she sigh in defeat.

“Fine!” She answered and turns around. “Happy now?”

“Pervert!” I mumbled and push down my pajamas using only one hand. “Goddamnit.” I groan, honestly I’m having a hard time doing it using only one hand.

“What now?” Chloe asked and there’s a hint of annoyance in her voice.

“I can’t pull down my pajamas!” Actually, I only want to wake her up, just to pissed her off more but it backfired when I suddenly felt that I really need to pee.

“Can you take this stupid thing off!” Every time I pulled my left hand, she keeps on pulling it back.

“Why don’t you let me help you with that.” She suggested and turns to face me again.

“We’ll remove it together.” She added.

“Pardon me?” I asked her.

“Oh I know you heard me the first time.”

“Oh no! I’ll find a way to do it myself!” She just shrugs her shoulders at me and face her back at me.

“Suit yourself!”

‘Okay, Beca, you can do this!’ - I told myself and it took me a couple of minutes to push my pajamas down. I pulled my hand so Chloe will know that she needed to move a little and she did. At last I’m done! I stand up and push the flush and pulls up my pajamas in no time. I walk towards the sink still pulling Chloe and wash my hands, when I’m done I look at her and smile.

“I’m done…” I said and we both went out of the bathroom. I closed the door behind me then walk where the bed is and I can see Chloe smiling once she climb up on bed but I stopped her before she can lie down again.

“Wait!” She turns her head to me. “I’m hungry!” I watch her as she looks at her phone.

“Seriously, Beca? At this time of the night?” She asked me, I just nod my head at her and smiles. I heard her groan and again she jump out of bed and drag me all the way down. When we reach the kitchen, she immediately opens the fridge; to be honest once you see the interior inside. The floors are white as marble, a lot of painting hanging on the wall; I saw some antique vase and pots too.

“Here!” Chloe’s voice caught my attention again, I didn’t realize that we’re standing a few feet away from the fridge now; I was busy admiring the place which I didn’t notice since we arrived. She drags me again and places the bag of chocolate chip cookies on the table.

“That’s all we got, I’ll tell the girls to do some grocery shopping tomorrow….” She said, she’s sitting across me so both of our handcuffed wrist are resting on the table, I took one out though I’m not really hungry at all.

“What time is it?” I asked as soon as I saw her closing her eyes again, she looked drunk.

“It’s already 1 in the morning, now can you please eat?” She sounded annoyed but I don’t care, it’s payback time Agent Beale. I slowly chew my cookies when she glares at me.

“Can you fix me a cup of coffee, please?” I smiled. “I’m kinda thirsty.” She arched an eyebrow at me but then she took a bottle of water beside her, I’m confused where it came from and I think she noticed it.

“I took it from the fridge while you’re busy admiring the place that’s why you didn’t notice. Drink this water because I don’t have time fixing you coffee!” She growls at me.  
“Okay, okay, geez.” I open the bottle of water and took a sip, she’s still looking at me and if she could only shoot me in the head, she already did!

“Okay, I’m done!” I said and got up from the seat. “Thanks for the cookies Agent Beale.”

-

We made it back to the room and like what she did a while ago, she climb up to bed when I started to speak again.

“I need to-” 

“No! Not one more word from you! I know what you’re doing, Beca!” I gave her the ‘what’ look. “You’re stopping me to have some sleep! Now get in the bed or I swear to god I’ll handcuff your feet too!” 

“But-”

“Get. In. The. Bed.” She literally growled at me causing me to jump a bit. I raised my hand up in defence.

“Fine, I’m going to bed. You don’t have to shout.” I lay down beside her as she mumbles something.

BACK IN THE CITY…

SOMEONE’S POV

I’m busy reading some reports on my table when I heard a soft knock on my door. I didn’t bother to look up nor say something because I was expecting someone.

“We can’t locate Ms. Mitchell’s phone. Like what Ms. Stevenson said, they already know that she’s tracking it.” He said to me, I don’t care if she turned it off. It doesn’t mean like we’re not going to know their location.

“How about the discs?” Still not bothering to look at him. “Don’t tell me she failed to get it?”

“One of the bodyguards named Agent Beale stopped her and manages to save Ms. Mitchell’s life.” I already know that piece of information, well looks like things are going exactly the way I planned it.

“Okay, I had so many things to do. I hope you have better plans after this. I want those discs and I want Philip’s family dead!”

“What about Ms. Stevenson?”

“Don’t kill her yet, I still need her.” He nodded his head and turned around and head straight to the door. I lean my back on the chair as I look at the photo resting on my table.

‘Still risking your life for the sake of others, huh, Chloe? Better do your best to protect those kids because you made a mistake to let me live and didn’t pull the trigger!’

I took the photo frame on my table and remembered the day I wanted to kill Chloe for what she did.

‘I can’t wait to see you again Chloe Beale, I’ll make sure you suffer for what you did to me.’


	10. Payback Time

CHLOE

I heard my alarm went off, I forcefully open my eyes and to get up from bed to do my morning routine. I took my phone beside this sleeping brat! Wonder why she has my phone? Oh let me tell you!

-

CHLOE

“Agent Beale? Agent Beale?!” I’m trying my best not to move and to shut my eyes so Beca won’t bother me but hell not.

“I know you’re still awake!” I open my eyes and shot her a glare. “I can’t sleep you know.”

“Why don’t you count sheep instead so you can sleep?!” I answered sarcastically at her.

“I already did that but I lost count.”

“Lost count?!”

“Yeah! One of the sheep didn’t jump over the moon so I lost my counting after!”

‘Am I hearing this for real?! a sheep didn’t jump? - I ignored what she said and asked her what she wants.

“Can I borrow your phone? I’m going to watch some videos on YouTube until I fall asleep.” To make the conversation short, I gave her my phone and she smiled sweetly at me.

“Oh do you have some headphones?” She asked.

“Damn it Beca! Can you just watch and let me sleep?!” I shouted.

“What ever!” I saw her push a button on my phone and it lit up.

“No password? Cool!” I’m starting at her face for quite some time now and I didn’t hear anything from her again.

I can sleep now oh thank you mother nature!

I closed my eyes and started to drift off when I heard Beca laughs out loud, I opens my eyes again while she keeps on laughing.

“Damn! This trailer is good! Can’t wait to watch it on the big screen!” I decided to cover my face with a pillow to block all the possible noise coming from her.

Please let me sleep! Please let me sleep! - as I heard another laugh from her.

-

This brat didn’t let me sleep at all! At first I can hear her laughing then she’s crying then screaming and yelling! How am I supposed to sleep?! to be honest, she stopped and fell asleep while watching but it’s already 5 am in the morning when that happened and my alarm went off around 5:30! I glance at Beca again and I hear soft snores coming from her. Stacie told me that she always wears lingerie when she sleeps that’s why I felt kinda disappointed last night when she didn’t.

Chloe it’s 5:40 in the morning and you’re here staring like a pervert bodyguard!

I dial Jessica’s number and told her to bring the keys up. As I wait for her, I’m thinking what our agenda is for today and the guys already got something about the Stevenson again. I can feel my eyes starting to get heavy when I heard a knock on the door, Jessica push the door open and I saw Flo and Ashley following her from behind. She throws me the key and I remove the handcuff from my wrist and on Beca’s.

“You look different today, Chloe? Something happened?” Ashley asked me, I rolled my eyes at her when Flo and Jessica laughed.

“This brat didn’t let me sleep! I was awake the entire night!” I get up from the bed and grab the gun which I placed under my pillow.

“What’s gotten in you by the way? You could handcuff her hand or foot on the bed.” Jessica said to me.

Why haven’t I thought of that?! what’s wrong with you, Chloe!?

“I guess our Chlo-Bear wants to spend some time alone with Beca…” Flo said and they all laugh.

“Ha-Ha funny!” I look at Beca once more then went straight to the door.

“Want us to leave some not for your sleeping beauty?” I heard Ashley asked me but I ignored them and continue walking downstairs.

It’s already 9 in the morning when Stacie, Aubrey and Emily woke up. They went downstairs and into the kitchen where they find Jessica and Ashley talking.

“Morning girls! How’s your sleep?” Jessica asked.

“Morning Agent Smith!” Emily answered. “I slept like a baby!” Jessica and Ashley smiled then look at the couple.

“Sorry if we had to put you in separate rooms, Aubrey and Stacie.” Ashley told the two; Aubrey smiles as she got three cups from them.

“Nothing to worry about, Agent Jones. We do understand that you’re just doing this for our safety.”

“Beside I can be with Ashley the whole day and we’re talking on the phone last night until we fell asleep.” Stacie added.

“Good! How about you Emily? Did you talk to someone else before you go to sleep?”

“Nope! After I showered, I went straight to bed and fall asleep in an instant!” She answered.

“You guys are lucky!” They heard Chloe’s voice, they all look at her while she opens the fridge.

“Why’d you say that Agent Beale?” Stacie asked.

“Oh nothing except that your cousin keeps bugging me the entire night and didn’t got the chance to sleep at all.” She answered and took a sip from her bottled water.

“Why? What happened?” Chloe look at Emily and just smiled at her.

“I don’t want to talk about it sweetie, it’ll ruin my mood.” She left the girls and went out of the house. Emily and Stacie look at Jessica and Ashley.

“Just ask Beca about it.” Jessica answered then Aubrey wonders.

“Where is Beca?” She asked.

-

While the three girls went upstairs to wake up Beca, Jessica went out to look for her sister. She found her resting under a tree. When Chloe saw her sister, she smiled and motion for her to sit beside her.

“They went upstairs to wake up Beca.” She answered. “Emily said if they won’t wake her up. She’ll sleep for a whole day.”

“Let her be so she can’t sleep later!” Jessica laughs and knows her sister is still annoyed at Beca.

“She’s just bored and it’s your idea to handcuff her arms on you. So you can’t blame Beca if she bothers you the whole night.”

“It’s her intentions anyway. I wanted to put something inside her mouth to keep it shut for once!”

“Have a little more patient, sis. Just be cool always and try to ignore her if she wants to piss you off.” Chloe nodded her head and look at the grass.

“Let’s go inside, I told that brat that we’ll go grocery shopping today.” Jessica stand up and they both went inside the house to see if Beca is already awake.

1 HOUR LATER 

The four bodyguards went out of the car first to check the place; they look around to see if someone was following them. They told the girls to be extra careful when they go out especially in a crowded place like this grocery store. Jessica gives a nod to the other three as they all went inside the car once more and after 3 minutes they all went out along with the four girls. They are all wearing a jacket, jeans and a cap. Flo pushed the doors open and the girls followed her from behind.

“Going to remind you all once more, this is a crowded place. Whatever happen, don’t talk to anyone nor stray away from the group.” Jessica told them, Chloe looks at Beca this time.

“Especially you Miss Mitchell, I won’t catch another bullet for you.” Beca just rolled her eyes at the comment.

“We will let you do your own shopping but don’t forget we’re always behind you.” Flo added, the four girls nodded like a 5 year old listening to their mom.

“Okay good, now go and we’ll follow.” And with that Beca and her cousins run towards the cart and start their shopping. The four bodyguards like what they said is following from behind but distancing themselves a little. Beca and Emily are the ones pushing the cart while Aubrey and Stacie do the shopping.

“I really admire their closeness, I mean like no one can break their bond.” Ashley said while they watch the girls from behind.

“Yup but there’s always pro’s and con’s on this one.” Chloe said while looking around.

“They are loyal to each other and when someone said a secret, it will stay a secret until they die.” 

“I think Philip Mitchell gave those discs to them without the four realizing it.” 

“But where could it be?” They went silent for a while and but they noticed that the four is already out of sight.

“Come on, Beca is a sneaky one. It’s not that I don’t trust her but who knows what might she do again.” They almost run to find the girls before something might happen again.

-

BECA

We are standing in front of a freezer thinking what flavors of ice cream we’ll get. Stacie and Emily loves chocolate as for Aubrey she only eats vanilla and strawberry and me, I want all the flavors!

“Let’s have some chocolate mint and some ice cream sandwich.” Emily said.

“Can you add some cookies and cream and salted caramel please?” I said, Emily just nodded her head while getting some ice cream inside the freezer.

“Seriously guys, can we eat all of this?” I heard Aubrey said and we all look at the two carts full of groceries.

“With Beca around, it will only take two days for her to eat all of these!” Stacie answered making me slap her in the head.

“Whatever, I need to go to the bathroom.” I said as I walk away from them.

“Wait for us! We’re coming.”

“There’s the comfort room and it’s only five steps away from where you are. Just continue buying some more food and wait for me by the bathroom door.” They nodded their heads as I continue on walking again. I went inside only to find it empty (thank god). I went inside one of the cubicle and did my thing before I heard a voice outside.

“God damn it!” I pull my jeans up, flush the toilet bowl and went out of the cubicle. I saw a girl picking up something on the floor.

“Um, are you okay?” I asked her, normally I would’ve ignored this but I felt really bad for the girl she seems like she just have through hell, I mean a little reassurance wouldn’t hurt right?

“Yeah, I’m fine.” She answered and continues what she’s doing. I look at the floor and saw a some little white oblong shape scattered all over the floor.

“Here let me help you.” I picked up those little oblongs and I know it’s some sort of pills or medicines on the floor and hand it to her.

“T-Thank you.” She said and put those little things inside a small orange container and put the lid on. I saw her hands shaking as she opens a bottle of water.

“You sure you’re okay? I can call some help if you’re not.”

“No, it’s okay. I’m fine. I just forgot to drink my medicine and this always happen after.” I give her a small smile. “Thanks anyway.”

“It’s nothing. You sure you’re okay now?” I asked her one more time.

“Yeah, nothing to worry about.” I nod my head at her and went towards the door but she stops me when she gently grabs my arm and spun me around, I only realized a few moments later that our faces are really close, almost an inch away from each other. 

“Yes?” I asked her in shock, she looks down at the floor for a while then looks at my face again.

“I didn’t get your name. I’m Yvonne by the way.”

“Oh, I’m Beca. Nice to meet you Yvonne…” And I extend my hand at her.

-

YVONNE

I gladly accept her hand and smiled at her.

“Nice to meet you too.” I answered and look down on the floor. “Sorry if I took your time.”

“No, no. It’s okay.” She answered; I smiled at her again and took two step back. I look at myself in the mirror while looking at Beca through it.

“You’re new here, right?” I asked her as I grab my backpack on top of the sink.

“Uh, yeah, we just moved here from C-Canada.” She answered. “how did you know?”

“Let’s say that I grew up here so I know most of the people living in this small town.”

“If you want, I can tour you sometime.” I added, she laughs and nod her head at me.

“Sure, sometime…” We smiled at each other when she realize something. “I better get going, I think my cousins are wondering what’s taking me so long.”

“Oh okay, It was nice meeting you again Beca.” I said, I was holding my backpack and I took something inside then I put my bag over my shoulders.

“Same here. You take care!” She answered and walks away but again before she went out, I called her for one last time.

“Beca!” She look back to me and I give her a hug, at first I thought she’s going to push me but she didn’t.

‘You shouldn’t have done that Beca, you should never trust someone you just met.’

“I want to thank you again.” I said still hugging her.

“You’re welcome Yvonne.” She answered and hesitantly hugs me back, I carefully fish out the syringe that I put in my pocket after I took it out of my bag and position it near her neck.

“Though I need to ask you a favor.” I said.

“Uh, what is it?” I look at the syringe I’m holding and smirk at her.

“Tell Chloe that I’ll see her soon.” And with that and I inject her with something that can make her little bodyguard scream in anger.

Let’s see how important you are to her and when I had the answer, I for sure will know how to make Chloe suffer.


	11. Finder's Keepers

CHLOE

As we keep on looking for the girls, we saw the three standing near the comfort room, I tap Aubrey’s shoulder. “Hey Agent Beale!” She said and Stacie look at me too. “Where’s Emily and Beca?” Stacie points towards the bathroom then to Emily who is looking for cookies on the shelf.

“Beca said she needs to go to the bathroom, she’s been there for 15 minutes now.”

“Maybe there’s a long queue, let’s give her another minute and if she won’t come out I’ll go in.” Aubrey nods her head and saw Emily walks back towards us.

“What’s taking her so long?” She asked and placed two bags of oreo's in their cart. “I’ll go and check on her.” 

“Let me do that, Jess mind if you take the girls to the counter so they can pay?” I asked my sister standing behind me, she just nodded and motion for the three girls to follow them. After I saw them turn left, I find myself walking towards the bathroom.

“Beca?” I called her out when I found there’s no one inside. “Beca? Where are you?” I called her again but there’s no response. I checked the cubicles. No sign of her.

“No, no. Not again.” I look around and saw 2 windows but I don’t think Beca will try to sneak out again and there’s no way she can reach that window. I fish out my phone and dialed Jessica’s number.

“Chloe?” She answered.

“Jess is Beca with you guys?” I asked, I thought maybe she already went out and her cousins just didn’t noticed her but when I heard Jess’s answer, I felt like cold water was pour down on my body. I ended the call and run towards the door but saw a paper on the floor near it, it has my name written on it.

‘What the fuck is going on?’ - I asked myself before picking up the paper, I look around for one last time and when the coast is clear, I immediately picked it up and opened the paper.

*Looks like you’re in a mess. Did you lost someone important to you? If you want to see her again then go to the aisle number nine and you’ll see a paper on top of the shelf*

My mind is battling whether to do what it said or ignore it but if something happened to Beca, I would never forgive myself, that girl may be a pain in my ass but I’ve grown attached to that little brat.

I did what I was told and went to aisle nine, I pretend that I’m looking for something I need and when I spot the paper, I immediately grab it and read the content.

*Maybe you’re wondering who am I huh? Or where did I took your precious Beca? I would like to play a game with you Chloe*

I’m starting at the paper thinking how’d they know my name? I look around when I felt someone is watching me but all I could see are some shoppers minding their own business. I run my fingers through my hair and start walking to where Jessica and the girls are but I heard my phone rings, I fish it out of my phone and saw an unknown caller.

“Hello?” I answered, I don’t know why but I think my heart stops beating for a while.

“It’s nice to hear your voice again, Chloe.” I didn’t recognize her voice but it’s a bit familiar to me.

“Who’s this? Where the hell is Beca?!” I yelled, I heard her laugh. “I don’t want to talk about your precious little Mitchell for a while, let’s talk about us first.”

“Us? What are you talking about? I don’t even know you!” I keep on looking around and I remembered that I borrow Flo’s phone a while ago.

“You do know me, Chloe, you just forgot who I am and because of that, I’ll make sure to ruin your life from now on!” I can sense the anger on her voice but I have no idea who am I talking to, I texted Donald and asked him if her can trace a call without a number.

“What the fuck do you want?! if you want me then leave Beca and her cousins alone!” And she laughs at me again, I’m getting annoyed at her and I’m very much worried about Beca’s safety, never in my life I cared for a girl like her.

“Sorry can’t do that my dear. I need her to make you suffer and you’ve got to trust me that I’ll do that.” And the line went dead. I dial Jesse’s number but he told me to wait for a while until her traces it so I went to Jessica and the girls.

“Where’s Beca?” Jessica asked me as soon as I reach them, I look at her three cousins waiting for my answer but before I can answer, my phone beeps and saw Donald’s number.

‘It can’t be traced. I try to ping the last call you received but there’s no respond, I tried pinging it on your location but it failed.’

“Chloe, is everything alright?” Ashley asked me though I hate to tell it to them but I’ve got no choice.

“Someone t-took Beca. She called me a while ago and I told Donald to trace the call but it’s not traceable.” I answered, this time Emily and Aubrey walked towards me. “You haven’t seen anyone went out of the comfort room after Beca went in?”

“No but we saw a girl went in after her.” Emily answered. “What does she look like?” I asked hoping they can give me description of the culprit.

“We didn’t see her face because she’s wearing a sunglass and a baseball cap.” Aubrey answered.

“We better call for a back up now…” Flo said and we all agree and out of nowhere we heard a lady screaming outside, we all run and saw that she’s pointing at something.

“What is it Ma’am?” I asked her. “A young girl was thrown out of the car! Please help her, I think she’s dead.” I panicked when I heard that and let go of her, I immediately run towards the body and saw it is Beca.

“Beca!” I kneel down in front of her unconscious body and to see if she’s hurt. I felt relieved when I feel her breathing. “Beca please open your eyes.” I said to her as I caress her face using my finger.

“We need to bring her back to the safe house.” Jessica said to me and I nod and help me carry Beca towards the car.

YVONNE

I watch Chloe suffers when she find out I took Beca with me. It amuses me to see her like that and it only gives me more strength to make her life a living hell! My look out called me a while ago and informed me that Chloe ordered someone to trace my call wrong move though. I have an eye inside their headquarters so I know their every move.

“So what are you going to do now?” I heard Tim’s voice, he’s the one driving the car and we parked it in front of the grocery store and witnessed all the commotion happened a while ago.

“You know what I’ll do. When they find where the discs are, I’m going to make sure that I’ll be the one ending their life.”

1 HOUR LATER…

CHLOE

Jesse and the doctor arrived at the Safe House 30 minutes after we went back. He’s inside Beca’s room while checking her and we’re patiently waiting outside. I haven’t said a word to them, all I can think about is Beca and the girl who called me.

‘I know she’s not just after her and the other girls, she wants me like what she said but damn it, I don’t have any idea who she is!’

“You don’t know who she is, Chloe?” I heard Jessica’s voice and I shook my head. “You sure about that? What about her voice?”

“I didn’t recognize it Jessica alright?!” I answered, feeling annoyed, I know she’s just worried about everything what’s happening. We thought we’re safe in this place but we’re wrong.

“So if she knows you, there’s a possibility that she knows them too?” Stacie asked and points at Jessica, Ashley and Flo and I nod my head.

“The girl knows you a lot Chloe because if she doesn’t, she will take us all not only Beca.” Aubrey said, Emily looks at her. “Like she’s out of revenge or something?” She asked, Aubrey just shrug her shoulder. I was about to say something when the doctor went out of the room.

“Can I talk to you guys for a minute?” He asked and look at the three girls sitting on the floor. “You can see Beca now.” He added and smiled, the three went inside and shut the door then he motion for us to follow him.

“How is she?” I asked once we went inside a room. “She’s fine Chloe, don’t worry. They just sedated her and she’ll probably wake up in an hour or two.” He explains and sighs.

“This is getting worst guys, it’s like they know your every move. Where you are and what you’re doing.” Jessica furrow her eyebrows while looking at him. “Are you telling that someone is giving them information about us and the girls?”

“That’s possible; Do you have any idea how they know where you are right now? This is a safe house, only you, their parents and your whole team knows where they are!” We went silent for a while, a lot of questions running in our mind. “You need to find those discs as soon as possible and maybe after that you’ll find out who’s behind all of this! Do it before they killed those girls!” And he left us.

“I think he has a point, he’s the brother of our commander and knows what he said is right. The only thing we need to now is to find those discs and relocate these girls again.” Flo said. “I agree on that, we’ll just wait for Beca to be okay then we’ll talk to their parents about this.” Jessica added, she looks at me and said.

“Find out who called you and if she does it again, do everything you can to get some information about her.”

-

After 30 minutes, I went inside Beca’s room to check on her, I find her still sleeping, I sit beside her and squeezed her hand gently.

“I’m sorry I failed to protect you this time.” I whispered, this is not the right time to cry but after what happened and the thought of losing her makes me weaker all of a sudden. “I don’t know why I’m feeling this way Beca but I don’t want anything to happen to you.” I let out a faint smile as tears starts to fall.

“I’ll make them pay for what they did to you and this will be the last time they will take you away from me.” I lean a little closer to her face and planted a kiss on her forehead, I move back and stare at her face, I close my eyes for a while so my tears will stop falling when I heard her voice.

“Why are you crying Chloe?” And once again, I saw deep blue eyes looking back at me, I smiled at her and shook my head. “I’m just worried about you, I’m sorry for what happened Beca.” I answered and saw a confused look on her face.

“What happened? I can’t remember a thing.” She said. “Someone took you and we thought that we’ll never see you again.” I answered and with that she sits on the bed and look me straight in the eye.

“This girl I met inside the comfort room, she knows you Chloe. I don’t know how but she asked me a favor to tell you that you’re going to see her soon.”

“Do you remember her face? Can you describe her to me?” Beca shook her head at me. “I can’t remember her face but I remember she gave me her name.”

“What’s her name then?”

“Her name is Yvonne.” My eyes widen in what I heard. “Y-you’re joking right?” I asked her and she shook her head once more. “Do you know her?” I don’t know what I will say to her, I stand up from the bed and comb my fingers through my hair.

“I-I’ll be back, just take some rest okay. I’ll talk to you later.” I quickly went out of the room and lean on the door.

Yvonne? She’s dead right? I know she is! I pulled the trigger that day to protect Drew!

I’m in deep thinking and didn’t notice Jesse looking at me, he clears his throat and caught my attention and I look at him.

“You okay?” He asked me, I nod my head and give him a small smile. “Is there a problem?” I ask him.

“Oh no, I just wanted to give this to Beca. I already gave the other three bears to the girls.” And he hand over the teddy.

“I’ll give it to her; she woke up a while ago.” I answered; Jesse nods his head and excuse himself. I look at the teddy and smile then hugged it, it feels like hugging Beca too but I felt something inside, I turn the teddy around and look at the back.

“Is this the kind of teddy bear who speaks?” I whisper to myself but I doubt it is and squeeze the bear gently. I examined the back of the bear and I saw a zipper at the back, it’s unnoticeable if you won’t look closer, I unzip it and my heart starts to beat faster again as I saw what’s hidden inside.


	12. The Traitor

Jessica, Chloe, Ashley and Flo are talking to Mr. Choi and Mr. Mitchell via video conference in surveillance room. The four agents wants to relocate the four girls to safety because they know that the mastermind behind all these death threats know their location as of now.

“But how on earth did they found you? I thought no one else knows where you are except Mr. Choi and your team Agent Smith.” Jessica looks down for a while then look back at Mr. Mitchell. “Sir, we found out that there’s a traitor on our team. We’re still trying to figure out who is it.”

“Sir, Jesse received an anonymous message yesterday saying that someone is stabbing us at the back.” Chloe said when she saw how confused Mr. Mitchell looks. “We have a name but like what Jessica said, we’re still figuring out if it’s true.”

Mr. Mitchell didn’t say anything, he’s worried about the safety of his daughter and nieces. “We can assure you that they are safe with us Mr. Mitchell. We’re willing to give you our life for their safety.” Ashley said.

“You can trust them Mr. Mitchell, they are the best in my team.” Mr. Choi said, Beca’s father nods his head and looks at the four. “Okay, I’ll trust you but can I talk to my daughter? I want to be sure if she’s okay.”

“Of course you can sir, let me call her for you.” Flo said and excuse herself so she can call the girls then Mr. Choi remembered something. “How about those discs? Did you found it?” He asked.

CHLOE

I want to tell him I already have it but something inside is telling me not to. I found the disc hidden inside Beca’s teddy bear and decided to check the other three bears and found the remaining three discs. I left it at the video room upstairs.

I checked the content of the disc I found in Stacie’s bear but I haven’t finished watching it because Jessica called me to talk with our boss and Mr. Mitchell.

“We haven’t found it sir. We’re planning to go back at Philip’s house after we relocate the girls.” Jessica answered, I want to see what’s with those disc before I tell them. “We’re running out of time girls.”

“Give us a couple of days to find it sir, I’ll assure you we’ll get out hands on those discs. I’ll give you my word.” I said.

MEANWHILE…

BECA

Agent Fuentes told us that my dad wants to talk to us, he wants to be sure if I’m okay. I told her that we’ll be downstairs in a couple of minutes, Stacie is taking a bath and I don’t want her to be left alone even if we’re in this safe house. After what happened, I think they know where we are.

“There’s something bugging me girls.” Aubrey said, I look at her. “What’s up?” I asked her.

“I think those discs has an important clue why they want us dead. Maybe Uncle Philip knows something we don’t.” Emily looks at her. “Like he’s involve or something?”

“Maybe yes, maybe not. We won’t know until we found those discs.”

“But where is it? I mean we already checked Uncle’s house and we found nothing!” I said. “Maybe we’re looking at the wrong place then.” We all look at Stacie who is now leaning on the door frame. “What do you mean by that?” I asked.

She walked towards her bed and took the bear sitting on the center and hand it to me. “Can you get yours Bree? Em?” She asked the two and looks at me. “Same with you Bec.” the three of us were confused but did what Stacie said. We came back to her room and we saw her playing with her bear.

“So what’s with the bear, Stace?” Emily asked. “Look at the back of the bear.”

“Stace come on, just tell us!” But she didn’t say anything. “Just look at it.” She answered. We flip the bear on our hands and took a closer look at the back.

“Did you see it?” Stacie asked again, my brows furrowed when I saw a zipper on the back, I look at her and same goes with Aubrey and Emily. “I think this is where Uncle hid those discs but now it’s gone.” She said and place her bear back on the bed.

“Who took it then?” Emily asked but Stacie shrugs her shoulder. We were silent for a while then heard a knock on the door.

“Girls, what are you doing here?” Chloe asked and look at us four. “We’re just talking, uh, is dad still here?” I asked her, she nods her head then she look at the bears we’re holding.

“He’s been waiting for you downstairs in the surveillance room, come on.” And she went out of the room. I’m still thinking who could possibly took the discs from our bears when I followed Chloe downstairs when I heard Emily’s voice saying. “I know who took it.”

SOMEONE’S POV

I grab my phone resting on top of my table, went outside and sit on the bench outside my house while dialing his number. I look up into the sky while uttering a silent prayer, soon I’ll get my revenge on them. When my call connect, I heard his voice and asked me any details about the case.

“They already found the disc.” I said, I wait for him to say a word, it took less than a minute before he respond. “Did Chloe found it? Like what you’ve said?”

“Yes she did and the girls already knows about it too.” I fish out my badge in my pocket and play it with my fingers. “Okay, you know what you’ll need to do. I’ll expect a result within 72 hours.” And he ended the call. I put the phone on the bench as I think on how will I contact her.

I know she already watched the disc so it’s possible that she knows what’s going on - I told myself but I still know something is not right.

“Well let’s just wait and see what will happen if I show myself to the girls. For sure Jessica will beat me up for being MIA for two years.

LATER THAT NIGHT

The four agents are eating with the Mitchell’s when they told them that they need to leave the safe house early tomorrow morning. They want the girls to be alert and ready in case something might happen while they are travelling to their next location.

“Something happen like what?” Stacie asked the four. “You girls know that they found out where we’re hiding, so I think they’ll do everything they can to you know.” Jessica answered.

“I want to be with my father. We are much safer with him.” Beca said. “It’s not that I don’t trust you with out lives but you still haven’t got a clue whose behind all of this.”

“We do now, Beca.” Chloe answered, Beca looks at her but she looked away the moment their eyes met. “We know that you guys are worried but we’re doing everything we can to protect you.”

“Where are you taking us now?” Emily asked, Flo smiled at her then look at the three other agents. “We can’t tell you where, Emily. Hope you’ll understand.” The dinner went quiet after, the four girls didn’t aske anymore question and neither did the four agents.

After their dinner, Beca went out of the house and stay back, she informed Ashley of her whereabouts in case Chloe looks for her. Meanwhile, Chloe went back to the video room to finish watching those discs she found but before she can even start they heard a loud blast outside.

CHLOE

I quickly run downstairs to find Jessica and Flo running towards the door holding their guns. I stop at the bottom of the stairs when my older sister told me to stay put.

“Go check the girls upstairs! Tell them to use the exit door at the back!” She said, I nod my head and ran again. I knock on Aubrey’s room first then to Stacie’s then to Emily and lastly on Beca’s room.

“What’s going on?” Emily asked me and I can tell by the look on their face that they are scared. “We still don’t know, Jessica and Flo are checking what caused the blast.” I knock on Beca’s door once again.

“Open the door, Beca.” I bang the door three times and when she didn’t come out, I open the door to find that she’s not there. “Fuck Beca!” I yelled.

“You want to fuck her now? As in right this moment?” Stacie asked me, I swear if we’re not in the matter of life and death now, I’m going to beat this girl. I saw Emily slaps her head. “Thanks Emily! I owe you one.”

“No worries Agent Beale, it’s my pleasure.” I look at Stacie who keeps on scratching the part where she’d been hit. “Where’s your cousin?” I asked the three but they just shrug their shoulders at me.

“Okay here take this.” I said and hand over the gun to Aubrey but she refuse to take it. “I d-don’t know how to use this.”

“I already released the safety pin, all you need to do is aim and pull the trigger but be sure you know who you’re shooting.”

“But Chloe…”

“I trust you Aubrey, I need to find Beca. Once we’re out, I want you guys to run at the garage and punch in the code 100813 then close it again and wait for us there.”

She nod at me and I look at Stacie and Emily, I walk ahead of them but stop on the video room to took the discs but to my horror, it’s not there.

What the fuck is going on?! - I asked myself. “Chloe, is there a problem?” Emily asked me, I shook my head and start to walk again. When we reach the back door, I open it slowly and look around, there’s no one there but I can hear gun shots everywhere.

“I’ll go first and wait for my signal if the coast is clear.” I told them, I immediately went down the stairs, check my surroundings before I give them a signal. Aubrey comes first followed by Stacie and Emily.

“You see that red metal door over there? That’s the garage. You guys remember the code I gave to you?” the three of them nods their head at me, I was about to say something when we heard a man shouting.

“Over here! I found them!” I look at the girls for one last time and I said. “Run!” I aim my gun at them and pull the trigger as I saw the girls running while screaming.

I shot two of the six men chasing us but I need to lure them away from the girls so they’ll be safe. I’m looking around to see anyone, I don’t know what happen to Jessica, Ashley and Flo. I check my magazine and I still have two out of six bullets and one full clip.

“I need to get back inside to get more ammo and guns, I won’t survive with this caliber.” I whisper, I look around again and saw Flo running. “Flo!” I yelled, she stops and looks at me.

“Where are the girls?” She asked once she sits beside me. “I told them to run to the garage and waits for us there.”

“Good! Jessica and Ashley are in the front, they told me to find you and drive the girls put of here.” Then I remember Beca. “Beca is missing, again.”

“What!?”

“I knock on her door but she didn’t come out and when I check her room, she’s not there.”

“Then where the hell is she?”

“I don’t know.” Flo checks her bag and give me two SMG. “Find her while I go check on the three. Don’t go near the front gate, they are waiting there but I think Beca knows that it’s dangerous to roam around when all you can hear are the sounds of gunshots.”

“Thanks Flo. If by chance they find you and try to get in, you get the girls out of here. We’ll meet at the safe house.” She nods her head at me and give me a hug, I watch her run towards the garage and I start to move. Like what Flo said, they are guarding the front gate but if we want the girls to be out of here alive, we need to eliminate those who are guarding the front.

“It’s now or never!” I whispered, I look inside the house and saw that they are already inside and there’s no sign of my sister and Ashley. I pull the slide back of my gun and release so it can load the rounds and cocks the hammer.

I’m ready - I told myself then run towards them to get their attention. “Over here you idiots!” I shouted and hide instantly when they began to shoot me.

“Man, these guys really wants us dead!” I run again at the back and position myself to shoot, as soon I lock in my target, I press the trigger and let the machine gun do it’s work.

-

Jessica and Ashley manage to escape alive and they both went at the back only to find out that Chloe and Beca wasn’t there.

“She’s looking for Beca.” Flo said, Ashley then remembers that Beca told her that she’ll go at the back for a while to walk, thinking that she misses her father, Ashley allowed her.

“We need to find them! Chloe can’t take them all down, she’s outnumbered!” Jessica said while reloading her gun. “You two stay with them but find a way to get out if I won’t be back after 15 minutes.”

“Be careful.” Ashley said, Jessica smiled to her partner and nods her head at Flo, she opens the metal door but she immediately close it when the men shot the garage door.

OUTSIDE

“They haven’t found those discs Miss, Beca and her cousins are nowhere to be found.” A man said to a girl who is sitting inside her car. “How about their bodyguard?”

“They managed to get away and we’re looking for them as of moment.” The girl glares at him and shout. “There are only eight girls inside and you have 15 men running around and chasing them and they managed to get away from all of you?! Idiots!”

“Sorry Miss but this is their only way out, I can assure you that we’ll have them any moment now.” Then his phone rings, the man answered it while looking at the girl in the car.

“They found them Miss and my men said they held another one upstairs.” The girl looks at him and ask. “Who is it?”

“They said it’s Agent Beale.” She smiles when she heard the name. “Don’t bother taking all of them, Chloe is all we need. She’s the one who found those discs and I’m sure she knows what really happened.”

CHLOE

They caught me sneaking around upstairs and they are now taking me to their boss, I don’t know what will happen to me but one thing is for sure, they will kill me when they have a chance.

“Move! Don’t make our boss wait!” I heard the man holding me as he shove to the ground, I quickly get up and starts to walk. I saw a blue sports car in the front gate, even if I manage to get away, I won’t be alive that long.

“Here she is Miss, what do you want us to do with her?” I’m trying to look at her face but I can’t see her because it’s too dark inside the car.

“I’ll deal with her later, we need to get out of here before their back-up arrives.” She said, the voice is familiar to me but the thought of Beca roaming around is keeping my mind busy to think who owns the voice.

The man drags me towards a van and push me harder inside. “You’re lucky that my hands are tied because if you push me one more time, I’ll shove my gun up into your ass!” I shouted, they just laugh at me and closes the door.

Well at least the girls are safe - I told myself and I felt the van move. There’s no way I’m going to get out of this. As I look around, all I can see are tons of heavy guns and some grenades. I’m hoping that I will see some knife or some sort of sharp object on the floor but there’s nothing. I don’t know where they are taking me because all the windows are all tinted. I’m losing any hope I had when I felt a hand covers my mouth and heard a voice.

“Now the tables turn! Who’s the damsel in distress now, huh?!”


	13. Easier Said Than Done

The back-up arrives an hour after Chloe has been taken away, Mr. Mitchell is there too and he's mad when they informed him that his daughter is missing. The three agents are disappointed with their jobs, first they still don't have a clue who is behind all of this, the discs are still missing and so does Chloe and Beca.

CHLOE

I can't believe that Beca is here with me, she's looking at me with a smile on her face. I felt relieved knowing she's okay, I don't know what I will feel if something bad happened to her, I almost give her a smile when I remember something.

"Where the hell have you been Beca?!" I shouted, she rolled her eyes at me. "Oh don't give me that look, young lady! I'm so worried sick about you!"

"Will you stop shouting or I won't help you at all." I raise an eyebrow at her. "You? You're going to help me? Hah! You're kidding right?"

"No I'm not!"

"A girl like you doesn't know anything when it comes to survival."

"Oh yeah? Then watch me." I saw her look around the van and a smile instantly appears on my face, she took a grenade and a rifle, she looks and smile at me for a while then point the tip of the rifle to my face.

"You're trying to shoot me?" I'm not worried that she'll press the trigger but my eyes widen when I saw her eject the magazine. "Now it's not deadly. I know how the gun works, this is a M4 Carbine also known as M4A1, this one is a M16 rifle, AK47 assault rifle, HK416 Assault rifle and a DSR-1 Sniper rifle."

"Some of these are one of the most dangerous and powerful guns in the world, you're lucky I don't know how to fire this thing." She added, I don't know if I'll be glad to know she doesn't know how to use it but knows how it works. "Then don't try one. I don't want to die in your hands."

"Oh don't be so over dramatic. All I know is how to reload the gun like this." She grab a magazine and reload it to the M16 she's holding. "But every time I press the trigger, nothing comes out." She the press the trigger and I close my eyes because I don't have any idea if the safety pin is engage or not.

"The fuck Beca?! Are you really trying to kill me?!" She shook her head and throw the gun away. "Why would I do that? If I do, I won't be here to rescue you."

"Then try to find a knife or something so I can remove this handcuff on my hands." We both look around but we failed to find one. "Knife won't do a thing Chloe, it won't cut through it."

"Okay, you got any idea?" She grabs a gun and smiled at me. "Oh no! I won't let you use that thing!"

"This is the only weapon we can use."

"I said no!"

"Then do you have a better idea?" I look at her and hate to admit she's right, if we want to escape, I need to remove handcuffs, I release a deep breath and rolled my eyes.

"Fine but don't use that one. Do you know what a .45 caliber looks like?" She nods her head at me. "Try to look for one and if it happens you see a silencer, grab one too. I don't want them to hear the gun shot."

While Beca is looking for the right weapon, I asked her where is she when they attack the safe house.

"I was at the back, thinking about my dad and I want some fresh air." She said. "But I haven't seen you." I answered.

"I climb the tree once I heard the blast. I know you guys will run towards the back and I waited for you there." She paused for a while when she saw a handgun. "But I didn't saw you nor the girls so I climb down the tree and that's when I saw you with those men. I sneak around the van and got in."

"You know that they will put me here?" I asked her, she shook her head and then showed me the silencer she saw. "It's my instinct telling me to go into this van and I'm glad I listened to myself." She place the silencer on the nuzzle of the gun.

"Okay now listen to me Beca, you need to aim the gun at the handcuffs and not my hands or any parts of my body."

"Okay..."

"Press the trigger not PULL, okay?" She nods her head at me. "But what will I do if it won't fire?"

"It will. You forgot to pull the safety pin that's why it won't work."

"Safety pin?"

"Yes, take a closer look at the handgun and once you see the auto and safe, show it to me." I watch her as she check the gun and in a couple of minutes, she showed it to me. "I want you to flick that switch down which means it's ready to fire."

"Cool! Now let's try this one!" She said and points the gun at my hands. "Oh don't get too much excited babe. My life is in your hands." Good thing they tied my hands in front of me.

"You ready?" She asked, I didn't answer her question instead I close my eyes not wanting to see what's going to happen next. "Here goes nothing." I heard Beca said. I wait for the sound of a gun shot coming from Beca's gun but after two dreadful minutes nothing happened.

_Did the bullet hit me without me realizing it? Am I dead?_ \- I asked myself, I slowly open my eyes to see what Beca is doing. Both of her eyes are close, the gun is in her right hand and the other free is covering her left ear.

"Beca Mitchell! What do you think you're doing?!" I yelled at her at the same time kicking her with my right foot. "What?!"

"You're not suppose to close your eyes! You need to use both of your hands to hold the gun and lastly look at the thing you're trying to shoot!"

"Fine!" She aims the gun again and we're both looking at it. "You ready?" She asked me but I didn't answer her and she starts to countdown. "3...2...1" I felt something hit the metal in my handcuff and I almost jump at her and hug her tight but I stop before I embarrass myself.

I took this opportunity to explore the vehicle and Beca's right, these are the most powerful guns in the world. I place my hand on the door when Beca speaks. "The doors are lock so that's no use." Then she points at the window. "Why don't you break one of those so we can get out."

"You want to jump out from a moving van?" I asked her, she shrugs her shoulders while tossing the grenades back and forth on her hand. "And will you stop doing that." But I hate to admit that she's right, again. I can use the handle of the M16 to break the glass.

"But before we do that, let's take some ammunitions and weapons first." I told her. I grab MA41, two .45 caliber, a sniper rifle and a bunch of ammunitions I place inside a green bag. I look over to Beca and she took two M16 rifle, two SMG's and grenades. She place the M16 on her shoulders like rambo.

"You're good?" I asked Beca. "Yes, I'm ready to rock and roll!" I shook my head at her but I need to remind her of something. "I have something to tell you and you need to listen to me." Beca look me straight into the eye.

"Those guys won't hesitate to shoot and kill you. They won't show any mercy even if you're a girl. They won't listen even if you beg so don't roam around without me."

"Okay, got it."

"I'm not done yet, I forgot the most important thing."

"What is that?"

"That I'm the boss and in-charge so you'll do as I say. I lead and you follow, alright?"

"Meaning, if you jump, I'll jump and if you die, I'll die?" I nod my head at her. "That's so unfair Chloe! I'll jump if you jump but I won't die if you do!"

"Just shut up, I'll break the glass and you stay put but if ever the door will open, I want you to hit them on the face as hard as you can."

"Okay! This is so cool!" I can hear the excitement in her voice, I don't want to say this but there's a slim chance that me and Beca will survive. I ignore her for a while and focus myself on breaking the glass, I use the grip handle of the M16 and hit it with all my might. After two attempts, I finally broke the window. I stopped for a while to see if they notice or heard something and they did.

"Remember what I've told you." I told Beca as I position myself beside her, she nods and we listen for any sounds coming from the outside.

"What the fuck is that?" We heard a voice of a man. "I don't know, open the door and I'll check her." We look at each other and I grab the handgun with a silencer. The door opens and Beca did as what I told.

"Oh man! That hurts you know?!" She complained while wiggling her hand, I didn't respond because the other man went in but I immediately shot him in the head. "Idiot! Who told you to hit him using you hand? You could use your gun instead!"

"You didn't tell me that so I used my hand and don't call me idiot!" She slaps my arm but instead of having a long debate with her, I jump out of the van and landed on the ground just in time to see two men running towards us, I shot them both dead and look at Beca.

"Now!" I shouted, she nods her head at me and I saw her jump too and landed on my body. "Ah! That hurts... AGAIN." I pushed her with all my strength and I look at her in disbelief but before I can say something she speaks first.

"You said you lead and I'll follow! You jump, I jump remember?" I growl at her and get up, extend my hands at her and pull her up. "You run first, I'll follow you from behind."

"But why?" I don't have time to explain it to her so I pushed her again and we run towards the forest as I saw more than ten men chasing us. Like what I've told Beca, they won't hesitate to shoot us and they didn't.

I did what I trained to do, I return fire but making sure I hit at least two every shot. "What the fuck? Stop shooting at us you dummies!" I heard Beca yelled, she's hiding behind a big tree on my left and I'm hiding at the other one. We're at least two meters apart.

"Throw them a grenade so they'll stop and we run." I said to her, she grab one and throw it at them. "Incoming!" She yelled, she covers her ears while I wait for the blast but after eight seconds it didn't explode, they are still firing at us.

"Did you remove the pin?" I asked her. "Pin? What pin?" I run towards her and if I can hit her on the head, I already did. I grab one of her grenades and show her the pin.

"You need to remove this so it will explode." I told her in a straight face. "Oh." She said and smiled at me. "I've already told you that-" I cut her off by placing my finger on her lips.

"Enough." I pull the pin and throw it, I covered Beca using my own body and we both heard a blast. I peak my head to see and when I saw smoke, I pull Beca and we start to run as fast as possible.

"Chloe please slow down!" Beca said, I know she's not used to run like this but we need to be far away from them as possible. "We can't! If you want to live then run like there's no tomorrow!" We didn't stop but we can hear sounds of motorcycle coming.

_It only means that their hideouts is not far from here_ \- I told myself, we reach the end of the road to find a big mass of water.

"What do we do now huh?" She asked me still catching her breath, I look behind us and I have a hunch that if we won't move they will corner us here.

"Do you know how to swim?"

"What?"

"Just answer my question, Beca."

"I'm not a good swimmer Chloe!"

"Okay but don't worry, I'm a good swimmer." She give me a confused look but I gave her a reassuring smile, I look behind us once more and saw five motorcycles coming our way.

"I'm sorry Beca but I need to do this." I said to her. "What do you mean by that?" I didn't answer her again and hold her hand, we both took three steps back and I look at her one more time.

"Chloe..." She said. "Trust me, okay?" She nods her head and hold my hand tight.

"On three. 1...2..." We heard gun shots behind us and Beca look back. "3!" I shouted and drags her and we both jump. We both let go of our hands as we enter the waters but I didn't waste my time and grab hold of her again.

She told me she's not a good swimmer but we need to stay under the water because there's a possibility that they will wait for us and I was right. I saw bullets entering the water slowly, I pull Beca a little more deep but she's giving me a sign that she needs to breath.

I shook my head but she keeps on wiggling her body so she can swim and breath.

_Fuck! There's one thing I need to do_ \- I said to myself, I cupped Beca's face so she will stop wiggling her body and without warning, I press my lips on hers.


	14. Yvonne and Drew (Pt.1)

BECA

_She's kissing me! Chloe is kissing me!!_

I don't know what I'll do. Do I have to kiss back? Do I have to wrap my arms around her neck? But there's only one thing I'm sure of.

_Push her Beca! You're in the middle of life and death situation and here's your pervert bodyguard trying to take advantage of you!_ \- My mind screamed and with that I pushed her with all my might and swim up. As my head emerge from the water, I gasp for air for being underwater for god knows how long.

"What the hell is wrong with these people!?" I whispered to myself and I saw Chloe's head emerge from the water as well.

"Why did you kissed me?" I ask her and I didn't give her time to breath. "What are you talking about?" She asked and looks around. We're not in the middle of the ocean or sea but we're lucky to survive and those gun men left us.

"Oh come on don't give me that dumbfounded look!" I answered her, she swims towards me and I don't know why I feel hot all of a sudden.

_Hormones! My damn stupid hormones! You both are soaking in cold freezing water and yet you're thinking_ \- I didn't finish what I'm trying to say in my mind. Sometime this brain of mine short circuit when it get wet, get it? Nah I'm just kidding.

"I'm trying to give you some air, Beca. You were running out of air. I'm just helping you to breath babe." She said. "Why'd you even thought it's a kiss? Maybe you like me to give you one huh?" Oh I want to wipe that smug look off her face.

But then I remember something while her lips is pressed against mine, two can play at this game Agent Beale.

"Oh yeah but I felt something so I don't think you're helping me to breath." Chloe raised an eyebrow at me but she's still smiling. "What?" She asked, I press my body closer to here and I felt her body stiffened when I place my left arm on her shoulder.

"Your tongue is inside my mouth, Chlo." I said as sexy (at least I think it was) as I can. "We don't use tongue if we're trying to give someone some air, didn't they teach you that?" I smile and look to her lips, I lean a little closer to her face my eyes are not leaving her lips but when I look up I saw her cheeks flush. The moon shining above us helps me to see her face.

_Ha! In your face Chloe! You thought you can tease me always?_ \- I yelled inside my mind. She swims a little to our right when she saw the bag floating.

"Come on, we need to find a land or we'll freeze to death." She said. I follow to where she's going, she didn't look back at me once, I want to tease her more but damn it I can feel the coldness shifting through my bones.

CHLOE

Those words I heard from Beca still rings inside my head. All I want is to give her some air so she can breath... Oh who am I kidding?

Okay, okay, I'll admit. I got carried away. I was teasing her earlier to hide the nervousness I'm feeling inside. Blame those soft, kissable lips of hers! I can see a shore already and I swim as fast as I could, I know Beca is following me from behind.

We both reached the shore and lie down on the sand.

"Do you know exactly where we are?" I heard Beca ask, I move my head to the right and looked at her. "I don't know Beca but we'll figure it out, I promise."

"I'm not worried as long as you're with me." She's not looking at me and it's a good thing because I can feel my cheeks heating up.

_This is the first time I heard her say those words to me_ \- I told myself. "Thank you for trusting me, Beca." I stand up and took the bag beside me. I'm searching if we have a flashlight to use.

"Fuck! I'm freezing!" I look back at Beca and I forgot what she's wearing. She's wearing a tank top and blue denim shorts while I'm wearing skinny jeans, sleeveless shirt and a leather jacket.

"Here wear this." I said to her while removing my jacket. "No, it's okay. I'll be fine." And embrace herself while rubbing both arms.

"Come on Beca, we have a long way to go and I don't know if we'll see a place where we can spend the night."

"I said I'm fine, Chloe. Why don't we start walking instead of standing here and arguing." She took the M16 that she threw once we reached the shore but looked at me first. "Do you think it will work after getting soaked in water?"

"Yeah, it will but don't worry about that for now. I don't think those gunmen are still looking for us." I turned on the flashlight. We started walking and like what I've said, I'll lead and she follows. I don't exactly know where we are, it's hard to figure out because it's too dark.

"Is it safe to walk around and use that flashlight of yours knowing that there can be snipers around?" Beca asked me again, we've been walking for I think 20 minutes now.

"If they are still looking for us, we are dead by now. I think they will wait until daylight to look and search for us." I answered. "And why is that?"

"Because Mitchell they know that I have a slim chance to stay alive because of you." I stop and turned around but I regret that. I look at her wet clothes that's hugging her body and I can tell she's not wearing a bra.

"What?" She asked me. "Uh nothing, just follow me okay." I told her and start to walk again.

God damn it Chloe! You need to focus, if you let that perverted mind of yours take control then all you both would do is fuck is each others brains out.

I shook my head a couple of times and try to forget what I saw, I don't know know how Beca does it, she can be annoying, pain in the ass but somewhat she turns me on and can be very sexy and seductive without her even trying!

We continue on walking for like more than an hour or so, I've been aware of our surroundings, one wrong move and we'll die.

"Chlo, I'm tired. My feet hurt and I'm hungry." _Chlo?_ "Can we sit and take a rest for a while." Her stamina is different than mine. I'm used to this and I can walk for hours and won't stop until I find a safe place but I need to take considerations for Beca. I look around trying to find a safe spot but there's none.

"We can climb a tree to rest if you're worried that someone might see us." She said again, I look at her and like her idea. "Yeah, okay. You can step on my shoulder and I'll lift you up."

"Why not the other way around?"

"You'll be giving me a push so I can climb? Are you serious about this?"

"Yeah! You can carry me in some other way but me standing your shoulder to lift me up, I don't think so Chloe."

"Ugh, fine. But if you drop me, you're dead Mitchell."

"How are you going to kill me? You are probably dead or injured if I ever dropped you."

"Just hurry up and stop talking." She sticks her tongue out at me and lean on the tree, god she's a literal child.

"What?" I asked. "You need to remove your boots, it's dirty and I don't want my expensive tank top to get muddy and dirty."

"Are you kidding me?" She shook her head in response. "I can't climb a tree barefoot, Beca!"

"Well you have to, if you have socks underneath then it's fine with me." I groan and to make this conversation short, I remove my boots and throws it in front of her.

"Happy?"

"Yes I am, now up you go!" She let me climb the tree barefoot and throws me my boots once I was up. "Throw me the bag first then I'll pull you up."

"This is too heavy! I can't throw it, I'll just carry it and give it to you once I'm up."

"Okay fine, Grab my hand." She did what I told her to do and I use all my strength to pull her but when she's almost half-way up, I heard voices coming from the left side, I let her go and luckily she landed in a soft mud.

"I'm going to kill you, Beale!" I heard Beca yell at me. "Quiet! Someone's coming, I need you to hide."

"But where?" She asked me, I look around and saw a rock, it's not that big but she's pretty small so she'll fit just fine.

"Over that rock, just bend down a little and don't move." She run as fast as she can and just in time before the two men appears.

"I heard voices from here." One of the man said, I can't tell if they are one of those gunmen chasing us. "Maybe you're just hearing things."

"No, I know what I heard and they are a girl's voice." I look at Beca and she's looking at me too.

"Enough of this, come on, we need to find them before daylight." The two men starts to walk away and when they are out of sight, I motion for Beca to move.

"Who are they?" She asked me as I extend my arm at her. "Maybe they are one of them, grab my hand and I'll pull you up."

"Oh no, not anymore, after you dropped me, do you think I still trust you pulling me up?"

"Come now Beca, it's not my intention to drop you okay. now grab my hand."

"You could at least warn me but you didn't!" There goes her stubbornness again, I sigh and look at her. "Look I'm sorry okay but you've got to trust me that I won't let go of you again."

"No." She said. "Beca come on, I won't let anything bad happen to you." She stares at me for a second and nods her head. She grab my hand and I pull her up, she's surprisingly super light, I wanted to tease her a bit a fake drop her but I thought that it might not be such a good idea.

"Jeez, you're super light. Are you eating right?" I said and she rolled her eyes at me. "Are we safe now?" She asked me as she looks around.

"Yeah, if you want to sleep, go ahead." But she shook her head. "I just wanted to rest my feet for a while." I nod my head and smiled at her. I took the bag and check all the weapons and ammunitions inside.

"So where are we going?" She asked me. "For now I don't have any idea Beca but once the sun's out and I'll have 100% visibility of our surroundings, I might figure out where are." 

"Okay." We went quiet for a while, I do my thing while she's thinking of something and maybe she's thinking of something and maybe she's thinking of her cousins and father.

"Don't worry, I assure you that they are fine. They are in good hands." I said, she let out a small smile. "I know that but I'm thinking about them."

"Then what is it if you don't mind me asking?" But before she can answer, the wind blew hard and I saw her shiver. "You can sit next to me if you like." She looks at me for a while then sits beside me.

"It's about the disc." She said, I look at her and she did the same, I forgot about the disc, should I tell Beca that I found them? Will she be mad at me? Who am I kidding? Of course she'll be mad at me.

"Chlo? You okay?" There goes that nickname again, I wonder if she like me more than she let on... "Uh yes, I-I'm fine. Listen Beca there's something I need to tell you." She didn't respond or anything, I took a deep breath and closes my eyes.

_Here goes nothing..._

"You found those discs right?" Beca asked Chloe who immediately opens her eyes in shock and looked at her. "H-How did you know?"

"Stacie figured it out. She saw you hiding in her bathroom, she didn't say anything and thought that maybe you're trying to find something." She answered. "But before that, she already knew that there's something hidden in our bears."

"Beca I can explain." Chloe told her. "There's a reason why I didn't tell you."

"What is it? To protect me? You always say that Chloe!"

"But that's the truth, I want to find out what's in those discs first."

"Did you watch it?" Chloe nods her head and run her fingers through her hair. "But I only watched the disc I found inside Stacie's bear. I kept it inside the AVR room but when I went back to watch it, it's already gone." Beca wasn't looking at Chloe, she's staring into nothing and Chloe thinks she's mad for keeping it from her.

"I'm sorry Beca." This time Beca looks at her. "It's for your best not to know what's in those discs, Chloe."

"What do you mean?" But Beca didn't answer. She looks down and prepares herself to climb down.

"Beca!" Chloe called her again but she's already half-way down and jumped off. Chloe followed her but before she can even position herself to climb down, someone is shooting at them.

"Run Beca!" Chloe yelled as she looks down. "Don't stop and if ever someone blocks your way, shoot them and don't hesitate to do it!" Beca nods her head and caught the gun Chloe threw at her. She runs as fast as she could while Chloe was watching her.

Chloe saw four motorcycles pass by her and are going after Beca. She didn't hesitate to climb down and jump like Beca did. She needs to find her before they do. As she leaned behind the tree, she heard the motorcycle coming her way. As the sound is getting near and the front tire of the motor appears, she immediately knocks out the driver and shot the rest of them.

"Sorry but I need this. I need to save my Beca before you're friends find her." She said and rode the motor but before she could speed off, she heard Beca's voice.

"Chloe!" Beca shouted and after that she heard gunshots all over the place. She speed off and went to where she thinks she heard her voice. "Beca!" She called her but no response.

"Beca! Answer me!" She called again as she continue to roam around when suddenly the rain starts to pour down. Chloe turned to her left when the motorcycle hit something hard on the ground and a loud blast was heard.

Chloe together with the motorcycle catapult into the air and she fell off before she hit the ground. She groans as she felt pain in her ribs and abdomen.

"Fuck!" She said and lay down on her back, she closes her eyes for a while and thinks of Beca, she tried to move but she can't bear the pain she's feeling right now.

"Please be safe Beca." She whispered, she tried to move again and lay on her stomach, she ignores the pain this time. She crawls towards the motorcycle slowly but she felt someone kick her on her right side. She rolled over twice, as she tries to look up but the rain on her eyes makes it hard for her to look at the person's face.

"Well, well, well. Look who I found? Guess it's my lucky day." A girl said. Chloe's eyes widen when she recognize the voice, she swallows the lump on her throat and ask.

"Drew? What are you doing here?" 


	15. Yvonne and Drew Pt. 2

DREW

I can't wipe the smile on my face now that Chloe finally knows who I am. I see different emotions running on her face: shock, mad, surprise and a bit of happiness? Yeah right, maybe she's happy to know I'm okay despite of what she did to Yvonne.

"What am I doing here? Well I'm trying to kill someone who ruined my life three years ago. I'm planning to make her pay for what she did." I answered. I motion for my boys to pull her up and hold both her arms.

"I didn't ruined your life! You and Yvonne did!" She said and I can see through the rain the anger building up in her eyes. "You don't have any right to be mad at me Chloe." I told her and punched her in the stomach.

"You used me, Drew. You used my feelings to protect Yvonne from her illegal business and all I'm trying to do was save you!" I smirk at her and give her another punch.

"It's your fault that you fell for me but that was years ago, Beale. Now I can say that your heart is beating for someone else, huh?" I lift her chin so she can look at me straight into my eyes.

"The name's Beca Mitchell. The girl I met at the grocery store. Did she relay my message to you?" She was about to jump at me but she's being held by my boys. "Such a pretty little girl, too bad her beauty will be wasted because I'll be the one to put a bullet in her head like what you did to Yvonne!" I shouted. I turn my back on her and look up into the sky. The rain keeps on pouring down.

"You have me. Please let her live, I beg of you." I think my guess is right. "So you did fell for her?"

"No, I didn't but this is between me and you, Drew."

"Yes, you're right but you took Yvonne's life so it's fair if I'll do the same." I face her again and lean a little closer to her face. "Find Beca and take her to me, she knows the content of those discs and she's be a key witness to her uncle's death." I said while looking at Chloe, I know I pissed her off when she gritted her teeth.

"I swear if you lay one finger at her, you will regret it, Drew."

"Then you should have pulled the trigger when you got that chance but yeah that's three years too late."

BECA

I've been running for about 30 minutes or so hoping to find Chloe but everywhere I turn all I can see are trees, bushes and rocks. I'm still carrying the bags full of ammunitions and weapons and my back is killing me but I need to find Chloe to make sure she's okay.

The rain gives me a hard time to run faster than I should, it's all muddy and what if I fall on a quicksand? I can't rescue myself and I'll be buried down deep and no one will know it.

"Drew please you need to stop this!" I heard Chloe's voice, I look to my right and saw a figure of a man standing beside a tree. "I'm the one who found it and not her." I heard her yell again.

I crawl towards them, even thought Chloe thought that I can't survive, she doesn't know that I have watched (force to watch) a lot of Hollywood action movies. I hid behind a tree and look around to see two men holding Chloe's arm and there's a familiar lady standing in front of her.

"You don't know anything Chloe, do you? I have my eyes and ears inside your department so I know what's happening between you and them." The girl said. "Beca doesn't know anything, believe me when I say that!"

Sorry Chloe but that girl is telling you the truth. I found those discs in the AVR room while I'm looking for her. I watched and I saw a girl and a boy kill my uncle.

"Let's just wait for your precious Beca. I know she must be so scared right now, that spoiled brat who thinks they own everything!"

"Hey! I'm not a spoiled brat!" I blurted out loud and immediately they shot me without hesitations. "Ugh! The nerve of these people!" I said.

"Find her! She's hiding over there!" The girl said again, me and my big mouth! Good thing I saw a big log and squeezed my body inside.

I went quiet for a while and listen to any sound from the outside. "There's no one here! Maybe she ran when we fired her." A man said. "Then find her and bring her to me now!" I wait as the footsteps starts to fade away, I crawl back outside the log when someone pulls me and covers my mouth.

"I won't hurt you, Beca. Please you need to trust me!" I nod my head at him. "I'll remove my hand on your mouth but promise me you won't yell." I nod my head again and her removes his hand on my mouth.

"Who are you?" I asked him. "I need you to come with me first, you're the only person who can save her now." He said, he held my hand and pulls me while we were running. We stop in front of a car where I saw at least four men standing near it.

"Thank god you're okay, Beca." One of them said, I don't know why they know my name. "Who are you guys and how did you know my name?" The guy who said my name smiled at me and motion for the others to check the surroundings.

"I know your Uncle Philip, he always mention you and your cousins." I open my mouth but closes it again. "Though I want to explain it to you now but we don't have much time to rescue Chloe."

"You know her too?" I asked and he nods his head. "The name is Matt Grahm but don't mention it to Chloe for now."

"But why?"

"We need a lot more evidence against Drew Lane."

"Who's that?"

"The girl who wants you and Chloe dead. You watched the discs right?"

"Yeah I did." Then I remember seeing a girl who pulled the trigger and shot my uncle dead. "I do remember her face."

"That's why she wants you dead. She know what Jessica and her team are doing, where you are and where is your next hiding place."

"But how?" He didn't answer me. "Here, take this." As he hand me a medical tool kit. "You're going to need that."

"But you won't help us escape?" I saw him place the gun on his back. "We do, but we need to know first where they are taking Chloe then we will help you get her."

"What am I? A decoy?!" He laughs at me. "I know they wanted to kill you but they need you alive in order to exchange for the discs. Where did you hid it anyway?"

"I can't tell. Uh do you have any phone that I can use? I want to call my cousins to let them know that we're okay and the location of the discs if I won't make out alive."

"Yeah here. Now here's what I want you to do." He said to me.

-

It's already 2 am in the morning and its still raining making it hard for Beca to focus on her mission to know where they would take Chloe. She positions herself behind the tree and though sometimes she makes some sound, the hard rain help eliminate the sound coming from her.

"We've been searching for an hour and there's no sign of her. I think we need to head back and continue to look for her later." A man said, Beca can't see his face because he's facing his back on her but when she saw the girl, she immediately clench her fist as she recognize her as the one who killed Uncle Philip.

"You taught her well Chloe." As she punched her in the stomach. "Call her name and maybe if she hears you she'll surrender herself."

"I won't." Chloe answered then another blow hits her. "Call her." But she just shook her head. Beca on the other hand saw what they are doing with her.

I just can't let them beat her to death! Even though she annoyed me, she's still always there to save my life.

Oh what am I doing? I need to have a plan B. I just can't watch them while they beat her. What if she won't make it? I don't want anything bad to happen to Chloe. Beca took the phone inside the medical kit and dials Matt's number.

"Matt, I need to go with Plan B." Beca said to him once he answered her call. "Plan B? We don't have one."

"Oh yeah, my bad!" She looked at Chloe again and the girl kept punching her in the stomach and sometimes kicking her on the ribs. "But Chloe needs me now or else she won't make it."

"Okay, what do you have in mind?" Matt asked her. "Honestly, I don't have one but I know I need to do something."

"Okay we've got your back Beca. Do what you got to do." Beca smiled and ended the call, she looks at Chloe again and to the girl beating her. The rain stopped pouring hard for a while which made Beca to hear them more clearer for a while.

"I said call her Chloe!" She shouted again this time Chloe look up to her and Beca can tell that she suffers enough. "Beca." Chloe said, the girl was about to hit her again when Beca shows herself.

"Here I am." She said, immediately two men ran towards her and hold her in both arms. "Well, well, well, look who's here. Here to rescue your princess charming?"

"It's me that you want right? Then take me instead. Let Chloe go." But the girl just laughed at her. "You know I don't like when someone commands me, it really makes me angry." She was about to hit her on the face when Beca speaks up again.

"Oh you'll regret it if your hand touch my face. You can kill if you want but I'll make sure you're going to jail for what you did." Beca glance at Chloe who furrow her eyebrows at her. "You killed my uncle because he found out your illegal business happening inside one of his pier!"

"Beca shut your mouth." Chloe said, her voice is weak but there's a hint of authorization on her voice. "Don't believe anything she said, I'm the one who saw it."

"Oh come now Chloe, you just saw the disc on Stacie's bear but you haven't seen mine." Drew walked closer to Chloe then look at Beca. "Where is it? Give it to me and I'll spare her life."

"You're kidding right? I need you to release her first before I tell you where I hid it." Drew raised an eyebrow at Beca and grab the gun in the hands of one of her men.

"Don't make me pull this trigger, Beca." And points the nuzzle of the gun to Chloe's temple. "Where. Are. The. Discs." Drew said through gritted teeth.

"You know what, I don't give a damn if you're going to pull it or not. Sooner or later they will find my hiding spot and all your secrets will be revealed." Beca said with a smile on her face. "Your efforts of killing us will be wasted, so why don't you pull the trigger now."

"I like her, Chloe. Maybe I'm going to keep her and make her my wife." Drew answered. "Ew! You're not my type! I prefer Chloe though she's not my type too."

"Okay, you've got a deal. I'll release Chloe then you tell me where the discs are." Beca nods her head and Drew motion the men to let go of Chloe, the latter drops on the ground and look at Beca.

"Why don't you help her, I think she can't stand on her own." Beca run towards Chloe and drape her arms over her shoulder. "Are you okay babe?" She asked the taller girl.

"Babe? I like that." Chloe said in a weak and small voice. "Oh you're not my type, Beale." Beca answered and her bodyguard let out a small smile, she help Chloe stand up and Drew let them walk a few feet away from them.

"So where are the discs, Beca?" Drew is facing their backs on them. Chloe look up at Beca while the latter is looking at Drew. "It's hidden inside the toilet tank, wrap in a red plastic."

"Thanks for that information Miss Mitchell." Drew said, little did they know, she's holding an SMG while she's smiling at her men. "Wish we could be friends then lovers but things didn't go the way I wanted, so goodbye." She turned around and face them, she points the gun at the two but before she can even pull the trigger, they heard gunshots all over the place.

"Come on Chloe." Beca said, she drags the beaten Chloe to where she leaves the bag, when Chloe saw it she told Beca to leave it but Beca didn't listen.

"It will only slow us down." Chloe said thinking that her body weight is too much for the smaller Mitchell to carry. "I can manage okay so don't worry." Gunshots can still be heard around as Beca and Chlor runs away from there.

The rain is pouring hard on them again, Beca decided to carry Chloe on her back in a piggy ride style even though Chloe refuses but she can't argue with her anymore. Matt told Beca to go south on their first plan but right now, all she wanted to do is to find a place where they can hide. It's already 3:15 in the morning and the sun will about to shine soon.

"Chloe? Chloe talk to me." Beca said but all can Chloe do is groan due to her injuries. "I'm going to find us a place okay? Just hang on."

Chloe nods her head weakly and wanted to stay awake but the cold and the pain in her body is not helping her. After 15 minutes, Beca found a cave where they can rest and to check on Chloe's condition.

"Wait here, I'll go check it." Beca said, she took the flashlight inside the medical kit and check the inside of the cave, she thought it's deep enough for them to hide. She went back to Chloe, place the bag on her shoulder and carry Chloe inside.

She laid her down on the rocks, they are both soaking wet and even if Beca wanted for Chloe to be comfortable, there's nothing she can do about that now.

"Chloe? Chloe? Can you hear me?" She asked and caress her face. "Chlo? Are you okay?" Chloe slowly opens her eyes and let out a small smile.

"I t-thought I-I'm not y-your type?" She said, Beca shook her head and smile and felt pity on her. "I shouldn't have left you, I'm sorry." Beca answered.

"Don't be babe, y-you know I give my life f-for you even though you h-hate me."

"I don't hate you Chloe, me having a bodyguard is what I hate the most and not you." Chloe smiled again but groans and place her hands on her ribs.

"Let me see it." Beca said, Chloe nods her head and slowly Beca pull her upper clothes up, she gasp when she saw blue and black marks all over her torso.

"Chloe." Beca said. "Don't w-worry babe, I'll live." She immediately took the medical tool kit in the bad and took out some bandage and metal clips but she doesn't know what to do.

"Fuck this!" She blurted out, Chloe then place her hand on Beca's thighs. "Here, let me." But Beca shook her head.

"Okay then let me teach you how. C-could you help me sit?"

"Oh yeah sure." She kneel on Chloe's side and place her arm on her shoulder but she felt nervous all of a sudden so when Chloe pulls herself up Beca fell on her and her lips landed on Chloe's.

She quickly removes her lips and smile sheepishly at her. "U-uh sorry, my bad." She helped her sit again and lean her body on the rock wall.

"Now I want you to c-cover my body with b-bandage." Beca release a deep breath and took the bandage. She starts to wrap Chloe's torso starting from her shoulder but she stops when she look at her bra.

"Do I need to remove it?" Beca can't say anything, she keeps nodding her head. Chloe slowly moves and unclasp her bra. The brunette look away as Chloe do her thing. "Look at me Beca."

"Uh n-no. I'm good. So let's start." Chloe giggles but stop when a gush of pain shot though her ribs. "How can you put that bandage if you're not going to look at me?" Chloe asked.

"I have a third eye so that won't be a problem." She looking everywhere except Chloe. "Come on Beca, you know you can't put it properly if you're not looking at me."

"But Chloe-" And she cuts her off. "Promise I won't tease you. I'm in no mood to do that now."

"Okay, fine." When Beca looks at her, her eyes betrays her and landed on Chloe's breasts. She immediately bit her lip and quickly put the bandage on Chloe's body.

CHLOE

I don't know but every time Beca's fingers touch my skin, I felt butterflies in my stomach. My original plan is to tease her just to lighten the mood but it backfires me, the coldness I felt is slowly fading away as my body starts to heat up every time her fingers touch me.

"Does it hurt? Am I doing it the right way?" I heard her voice and her eyes met mine, I loot at those kissable lips that I tasted again a while ago. "Chloe?"

"Oh, uh yeah. You're doing great." I answered, she continue on what she's doing while all I do was stare at her. She saved my life twice in a row. At first I was mad when she showed herself but I'm happy to know that she came back for me.

I can hear the rain pouring hard outside as the wind blows and sometimes it went inside the cave making us shiver down the spine.

"T-Thank you for saving me, Beca." I said. "I was worried about your safety when I heard you yelling my name."

"It was nothing, Chloe. You're willing to risk your own life for me and I will do the same thing for you." She answered as she motions for me to lean a little closer to her so she can put the metal clips at my back.

"It's part of my job, though, I'm willing to give mine in order for you to live. That's how important you are to me." She stops for a while and look at me. "I know you won't believe me but I like you."

"Y-You like me?" She asked me in a surprise tone, I open my mouth to say something but I felt a sting on my back. "Opps sorry, my bad." She said. "There it's finish. I need to dry your clothes first. You're body is weak and it can't tolerate the cold temperature right now."

"Do I need to remove my pants too?"

"Yeah, you can wear your leather jacket so you won't get cold." She handed me my jacket. "What about you?"

"Oh don't worry about me, I'm fine. Come here, you can lay your head on my lap while you take some rest." I nod my head at her and she helps me to move beside her. She carefully helped me lay down and put my head on her lap.

"Are you sure you're okay? You're not cold?" She just shook her head.

We went quiet for a while and listening to the sound of rain. I hope the sun shine as soon as possible so we can find our way back. This darkness and hard rain is not helping us to escape then I remember something.

"Are you telling Drew the truth?" I asked her and look up, she looks down on me and gives me a nod. "Why did you hide it?"

"I was planning to tell my father what I found out that's why I went at the back of the house to think. Now I know why they are willing to kill everyone who gets in their way."

"What else did you see? I won't ask about Drew's illegal business because I already knew that." She give me a confused look. "How?" I look away and stare at the rock ceiling above us.

"I was once her bodyguard who fell in love with her but she just used me to protect her girlfriend." I answered with a hint of anger in my tone. "Do you still have feelings for her?" She asked me, I look straight into her eyes.

"That was three years ago. I like someone else right now and I think I'm beginning to fall for her too." She smiled at me and blush. "But she said I'm not her type."

"Don't believe anything she said. She, s-she like you too."

"Oh really? But all she did was to annoy me and even threatened me the first time I met her."

"Uh well, I-I mean she has a change of heart when she got to know you."

"So does it mean that if I wanted to hold her hand like this, she won't be mad?" I said while taking her hand and intertwined it with mine. "She won't, trust me."

"Even if I kiss it like this?" I planted a kiss on her hand but I didn't let her answer as I sit and kissed her lips, it's a simple but meaningful kiss.

"Have someone told you that you have sexy and kissable lips?" I asked, she shook her head a couple of times as I smirk at her. I lean my face a little closer to her face as my fingers touch her thighs, I felt her shiver and it made me laugh.

"Are you cold babe?" She can't look me in the eyes nor gave me an answer. "Don't worry. I'll take care of that."

"W-What are you doing, Chloe?" She asked me as I run my fingers through her body. "The best way to survive a cold weather like this Beca. Trust me, you're going to like this."


End file.
